


Getting Over You Isn't Easy (But I'll Do It Til You Come Back)

by nonstophamilhams



Series: Surround the Moon with two Sunshines [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Frank, Bryllon, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Peterick, Polyamory, Smut, Sub!Frank, bdsm club, bottom!Brendon, bottom!Ryan, brallon, brank - Freeform, dom!Ryan, dom!dallon, frendon, sub!Brendon, top!Dallon, top!brendon, what the fuck is that called
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstophamilhams/pseuds/nonstophamilhams
Summary: Everyone knows that Cape Town happened.No one but Ryan and Brendon really know what happened.Ryan left Brendon that morning, never to come back.So after months of depressed Brendon, the boy decides to get out of the house.He doesn't expect to meet who he does.------------Or, the one where Brendon meets Dallon and instantly trusts him then makes him part of the band during a time skip and THEN Ryan comes back and it's agreed to try a poly relationshipOh and Brendon saves a puppy and names him Jack Frost.





	1. Alone

“I’m sorry, Brendon. I just, don’t think that we really.. Should be together anymore. I’m sorry.” Ryan’s last words rang through Brendon like a bell. A constant reminder that he was alone, that the boy he thought was always going to be with him wasn’t there anymore. He stared at the empty bottle of gin, the full bottle of pills constantly alerting him of their presence. “Why did you leave? What did I do wrong?” Brendon asked to the bottle.

He decided he wasn’t drunk enough to get over the pain if he still felt salt stinging the corner of his eyes, and he grabbed another bottle from the mini fridge he had beside the couch. The television was drowned out by his thoughts, and he popped the top of the bottle before chugging it. He got drunk enough to not need the pills and instead fell asleep to the thought of black days and broken promises, of scarred wrists and broken hearts, of ink swirling on previously clean skin as a reminder to the ruined times he had ahead of him.

The days continued this way, getting drunk and trying not to down the bottle of sleeping pills he kept beside the couch. He slept to get away from the thoughts of his boy, his Ryan. To get away from the hot kisses on summer nights and sickeningly sweet times that tried to dance around in his mind and remind him that he would _never_ get that back and it was all his fault. To escape the constant pleads of forgiveness and just _what did I do’s_ as they ached to climb through his skin and out into the open world.

Between drinking and sleeping, eating and showering when he could smell his own BO, he would write. He wrote of happier times and what the broken shards of Ryan leaving had done to him. Of nightmares that corrupted his previous dreams, of what used to be the sun. But the sun had gone, and the moon was left alone. It wasn’t the sun and the moon together against the confused sky anymore. 

 

It was the moon, left on his own to plead for a day the sun would come back and look at him the same way, a day that the sun would snap at him for little things with all teasing tones. A day that the moon would never truly get, lost in the dark sky, surrounded by the small lights of hope and memories and everything that just reminded him of the sun and how that fire that had been in his life was now gone and he was cold and alone and _broken._

A day that would never come, no matter how hard he prayed, and he would never cross paths with the sun’s beautiful rays ever again.

No matter how hard he prayed.

He would never get him back.


	2. Fallen Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brendon gets out of the house.

For the first time in months, on the day he hated the most, the moon escaped into the night. August 30th. What used to be spent cuddled on the couch and planning sweet escapes was now a time where he wrote the hardest and sang the saddest. His voice dripped with fear and hate and want to get away, his fingers following the lead. He ended up sitting on the stage, his keyboard settled on the stand in front of him as he moved on the stool, trying desperately to get comfortable. He searched the eyes of the crowd, wondering if maybe, _just maybe_ , he could see the sun once again.

No bright brown eyes daring for a challenge stood out to him, so he turned his eyes back down. He pressed the keys and pushed his head back up, his brown eyes closing lazily before his soft voice echoed through the bar. “There’s no sunshine this impossible year- only black days and sky gray. And clouds full of fear. And storms full of sorrow that won’t disappear. Just typhoons and monsoons this impossible year..” he sang out, his voice sounding broken even to himself.

The sound of his own sadness caused salt to sting at the corners of his eyes. He squeezed his eyes tighter, his voice still broken. “There’s no good times this impossible year. Just a beachfront of bad blood and a coast that’s unclear. All the guests at the party, they’re so insincere. They just intrude and exclude this impossible year.” he held the last note. 

“There’s no you and me this impossible year. Only heartache and heartbreak and gin made of tears. The bitter pill I swallow, the scars souvenir. That tattoo, your last bruise this impossible year.” his voice was getting a little more intense and he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“There’s never air to breathe! There’s never in-betweens! These nightmares always hang on past the dream..” he held the last word until he thought that his lungs would give out in his chest, pressing a button on the keyboard as the sound of a trumpet echoed through. It was all so intense, but then he pressed the button again so it quieted and his voice echoed out, more broken than ever.

He relaxed his eyes, “There’s no sunshine. There’s no you and me. There’s no good times.” he opened his brown eyes, allowed more tears to drop from them. “This impossible year.” his voice was soft, quiet, almost nonexistent if it weren’t for the microphone in front of him. He let his fingers continue to glide over the keys, slowly stopping. When they did, he smiled unenthused at the claps that escaped and took over the sound.

“Thanks.” he murmured, grabbed his keyboard and the stand, and moved to the back of the bar. A band took his place, his sad tone being override by happy tunes and attacking of drums and enthusiastic singing. He put his keyboard up, pulled the case up over his shoulder. “There’s no you and me.” he murmured, tears dropping from his eyes freely as he looked down at his feet, shuffling along to exit the bar. “The year isn’t even over yet.” a voice mused at him- calm, comforting, just a bit of snark. 

He turned his head up to be met with a chest- then up farther to see bright blue eyes holding their own tears that refused to escape. Blue eyes that shone with understanding and care but still held a river of dares and comebacks. “It is for me.” Brendon mumbled, adjusting the strap on his shoulder as it dug into his skin. 

“Why?” the blue eyed angel asked, a brown brow arched and questioning. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Brendon insisted. “Come on, you don’t have to talk about it. Just walk to a quieter place- we’re in Los Angeles, if someone wants to hear you they can for God’s sake -than this bar and we can sit and you can brood over your issues. And if you want to talk about it, there’s someone there for you.” 

Brendon frowned, but he couldn’t deny how smart an idea that really was. “Fine.” he said finally. The tall boy walked away, briskly, not looking over his shoulder. As if he expected Brendon to follow him. And he was right, because Brendon didn’t waste a second to chase after him, his short legs forcing him to go twice the speed the taller was going to get to him. “What’s your name?” the taller asked after a few moments. 

“Brendon.” Brendon supplied. “Dallon. Dallon Weekes.” the taller said- Dallon -and turned around to the shorter as the cool summer air hit his skin and ruffled his hair. “Nice to meet you.” Brendon mumbled. Dallon smiled, “The pleasure’s all mine.” he hummed, teasing aching in the sound. A brow was raised for a second before he smiled. “Maybe I’ll write a song for you, Dallon Weekes.” 

“Maybe I’ll write one about you, Brendon. The sad little puppy of a guy that got my attention by singing with the voice of a fallen angel.” Dallon cooed out, the tease cutting a little farther. Brendon shot him a glare, his lip sticking out in a little pout. Dallon laughed, sitting on the steps of what Brendon simply knew as an apartment building. “Oh don’t look at me like that, you’re like a damn puppy.” Dallon said, stretching his legs far out in front of him.

Brendon whined softly, sitting beside Dallon and putting his keyboard on the steps between his legs. The taller pulled his arm out to rest gently on Brendon’s shoulders. “So, why the sad eyes, pup? Lost lover?” Dallon asked after a few minutes of listening to the night’s songs. “Yeah.” Brendon answered after a while, his voice a whisper. 

The silence took over again, Dallon squeezing a bit on Brendon's shoulder. “I don't even know what I did. Today's his birthday.” Brendon whispered. “I'm sorry.” Dallon said, so low that Brendon thought he imagined it. 

In only half an hour, he had his head buried in Dallon’s chest, bawling while the taller steadily petted his hair. “Would you like to go to my house? Then I'm there if you need me.” Dallon said as Brendon's shuddering calmed and his breathing evened a little. He was still petting his hair. Brendon nodded gently. 

They made the way back, Dallon carrying Brendon's keyboard (“I can carry it.” “You look like you'd run into the street or drop it and good keyboards aren't cheap. I'll carry it.”) He opened the door to an apartment that was only about a block down from Brendon's own home. He stepped into the apartment, told Brendon to do the same, and put the keyboard down beside the couch. 

“Nice place.” Brendon said, trying to get a bit of teasing back into his broken voice. Dallon smiled. “It's home.” he said, yawning slightly as he stretched. He toed his shoes off and walked off to the other room. “Kitchen over here, bathroom down the hall to the right at the end. My bedroom is right down here if you need me. Blankets on the chair, I'll get you a pillow.” Dallon called out to him. 

He came back and dropped a pillow on the end of the couch before going to walk back. “If you need me, don't hesitate. Light sleeper. I won't try to kill you if you wake me up. And don't break anything.” Dallon said, and Brendon sighed. He slipped his shirt over his head, toed off his converses, and dropped his pants to the floor. He stepped out of them and moved the clothing pile beside the couch. 

He walked to the chair, grabbed the thickest, fluffiest blanket and went back to the couch. He took off his socks and put them on the other clothes, got comfortable and tried to sleep without the aid of any substances. 

After spending about an hour laying on the couch, sleep avoiding him, he got up, carried the blanket around his shoulders like a cape and found Dallon’s room. “What is it, Brendon? Did you lose the kitchen?” Dallon asked, his voice thick with sleep. 

Brendon was, for once, silent as he crawled on the bed. Dallon didn't question it, pulling up the covers for Brendon to vanish into them. He wrapped his arm around Brendon's shoulders, his lips pressed gently against his head. “Good night, Dallon.” Brendon whispered. 

“Good night, Brendon.” Dallon murmured. Brendon had the first good nights sleep he'd had since Ryan left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think  
> Love y'all


	3. You Looked Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.

He awoke hours later to the smell of food. A soft, sweet sound was filling his ears, overlaying what sounded like Nirvana. He opened his eyes, sad at an empty bed before getting up and walking with the blanket over his shoulders. 

Dallon was walking around the kitchen in a pair of pants, his hair crazily about his head, eyes focused on getting food fixed. “Good morning, sleepy head.” Dallon teased, not even turning his head to Brendon. “Good morning.” Brendon murmured. 

“How'd you sleep?” Dallon continued, singing softly over the Metallica (Brendon was wrong about it being Nirvana) after he stopped speaking. “Best sleep I've had since Ryan.” he admitted, pulling his arms over his head to stretch. The blanket pooled around his feet, and he stretched before picking it back up. 

“Nice tattoos.” Dallon said, and Brendon nodded. “Thanks man.” he said. He retreated from the room and came back a few seconds later. He walked over to Dallon, one arm wrapping around the taller boy's waist, his other hand resting gently against Dallon's side, fingers tugged on the boy’s belt loop. 

Dallon dropped his left arm down to rest on Brendon's shoulders. This felt natural, for the both of them honestly. Brendon leaned against Dallon without shame, his brown hair as messy as Dallon's. 

“How do you like your eggs?” Dallon asked, moving his arm over Brendon and working around him to cook. “However you cook them.” Brendon said, nuzzling his face against Dallon's ribs when he moved back. Dallon rolled his eyes, “So you'd eat them if they were charcoal?” he asked, teasing coursing through his voice. “...Over easy.” Brendon said after a second. “Exactly.” Dallon teased, laughing gently. Brendon looked up at Dallon, studying the way the light shone on the side of his face.

Dallon raised a brow, his blue eyes teasing. “What are you staring at?” Dallon asked. He hadn't even glanced over at Brendon and the shorter didn't know if he liked it or not. “You don't look bad.” Brendon said. Dallon looked at him fully, a brow raised with the other down. “Thanks?” 

Brendon felt his face reddening. “I mean like. I don't know. Ignore me.” he said. Why had he gotten flustered? That never had happened to him. Not even with Ryan. He would be cool, collected, no matter what. He could flirt without an issue. Why was Dallon different? “Staring again.” Dallon shook him out of his thoughts. Brendon made a noise and pulled away from Dallon to grab the plate he was offering up. 

A song escaped into the air and Brendon furrowed his brows. “Boring. Everything is boring. Every day's the same. Every day's exactly the same. Boring. All of us are bored. Every day's exactly the same, exactly the same as before. Oh what, oh what are you boring me for?” 

Brendon looked at Dallon. “Oh what are you boring me for?” the boy asked in time with the music. “Is that you?” Brendon finally asked. Dallon nodded, taking his own plate to the white table. 

“The Brobecks? Wait a fucking minute, you're _the_ Dallon Weekes!?” Brendon knew his eyes were blown wide. “And you're _the_ Brendon Boyd Urie. Singer of Panic!” Dallon said as the song changed to an eerily familiar song. _This was one of his songs._

“Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time. C’mon just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me.” coursed through the room. Brendon grinned. “Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen. Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention. I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives.” Brendon sang to the music, feeling a bit egotistical when he was singing to his own music. 

Dallon smiled, shook his head, and went on to eating as if the previous thing hadn't even happened. Brendon sat, his eyes on Dallon, watching his every move. “I didn't fix you food for you to not eat it, Brendon.” Dallon said, his tone deadpan. Brendon looked down, pushing the food around the plate before taking a bite. One turned to two to three until the food was gone. “Thanks, Dallon.” he mumbled when he was done, his cheeks still hot. 

“Oh please, just because you know who I am, now you're gonna be shy?” he asked, rolling his eyes slightly. “No. I’m not being shy. I just said thanks.” Brendon shot back defensively, though his protest was lazy. “Uh huh. Sink.” Dallon commanded, and Brendon wasn’t sure why he had an automatic want to listen. He walked over to the sink, dropped his plate in it gently, and walked to the living room to get his phone.

Still in the pocket of his pants was his phone, and he groaned when he saw three missed calls and twice as many texts. He called one of the numbers back. “Hey, man. Sorry, I was busy.” he said into the phone. “What the fuck, Brendon? Brendon Boyd Urie! I fucking saw a video of you on YouTube? Are you fucking okay? God, I was so worried about you, you fucking moron!” Josh attacked his ears. 

“Josh! Quit fucking yelling at me. I’m fine, I’m crashing at Dallon _fucking Weekes’_ house.” He heard Josh gasp. “ _The_ Dallon Weekes? Dude! How did you manage that? Look, I’m sending you a link to the video. Go watch it, you’re fucking great but I don’t like crying so much. I’m sorry he’s gone, but you know you have to move on.” Josh said, his voice calmer, more controlled, even comforting.

“God, how are you fussing at me yet still so nice? Look, I’m fine. I’ll text you later, I have to call Patrick and Pete back to make sure they’re not going to kill me either. Love you, Josh. Let Ty know I love him too. Thanks for the concern.” Brendon said, laughing softly. “Love you too, Bren!” Tyler’s voice echoed into his ear, and it made him laugh a little more. “Call me if you need me.” Josh said, and Tyler repeated his words. 

“I will guys. Be careful.” Brendon said, and he hung up. He then called Pete, following the same way. Pete and Patrick had both seen the video together- they both were at Pete’s place in Chicago apparently. “Yeah, Josh sent me a link. I’ll watch in a few. Love y’all.” he told them before hanging up the phone.

He sat on the couch, went to his text from Josh, and went to the link. It was him, sitting on the stage. The video was shot from over other people’s heads, and he was curious as to why he hadn’t noticed it. He watched and listened, tears falling from his eyes both in the video and now. “Whatcha watching? Hey, why are you crying?” Dallon asked, worry in his tone as he walked over and pulled an arm around the boy. He kissed Brendon’s head and looked over to the video. 

“Joshie sent it to me. Can’t believe I didn’t..” he murmured. “You were crying pretty bad, Brendon. I took it, that’s why it’s over some other people’s heads.” Dallon said, moving to put his chin on Brendon’s head. “Why did you take it?” Brendon asked, brows furrowed. “Because it was good. Sad as fuck, but good.” Dallon said with a small shrug.

Brendon put his phone down, turning to put an arm around Dallon’s torso, hugging close to him. “Thanks for not being straight up naked on my couch, though. Followed the bus rules.” Dallon said with a laugh. “Oh please, because you’d fuss about me being naked. I was in your bed, too.” Brendon pouted, rolling his eyes slightly. “I’d rather you not be naked on the first date.” Dallon retorted, his tone sounding deathly serious to Brendon.

Brendon felt his face heating up. “Shut up. You wouldn’t argue.” Brendon said, waving his hand in a shooing motion. Dallon rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment on it. “Are you done?” Dallon asked. The wording should have been enough to make him want to scratch Dallon’s eyes out. “Nope. Never done crying on you if it means I get your attention.” Brendon joked. 

Dallon hummed, pulling Brendon a little closer until their legs were together. “Jesus, alright, hey, sit on my lap. This is really uncomfortable.” Dallon commanded, and Brendon was maybe a little too eager to sit on him because he pushed Dallon back and sat on his lap so they were back to chest, moving Dallon’s arms so that they were wrapped around his torso. 

“You’re like a child.” Dallon hummed, amused as his head dropped onto Brendon’s shoulder. “Yeah, you’re right. Hey, do you have any games? Xbox? GTA maybe?” Brendon asked. “Yeah, I have GTA..” Dallon said, almost hesitant. Brendon grinned and jumped off his lap. “Get it, please please.” Brendon dropped onto his knees, hands clasped together as he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, brown eyes wide.

Dallon rolled his eyes but smiled. “You’re pretty on your knees. I’ll be back.” Dallon rose to his feet, leaving a wide mouthed, shocked and slightly turned on Brendon still on his knees, his cheeks red as wine. He came back a few minutes later, games in his hands. “Okay, Brendon, Jesus. Get up or you can’t play.” Brendon hurried to his feet, sitting on the couch and looking at the television, then at Dallon, multiple times. 

Dallon held out three games, and Brendon picked out GTA 5. Dallon put down the other two games and grabbed the other game from Brendon’s hands to put it in the Xbox that Brendon hadn’t noticed until now. He handed Brendon a controller, and that was that. They sat for hours playing the game, Brendon ending up somehow in Dallon’s lap and almost elbowing him in the face more than once until a song sounded out.

“Dude, seriously, who in God’s name in your phone has I’m Not Okay as the call tone? That should be illegal.” Brendon whined half-heartedly and Dallon rolled his eyes. He adjusted Brendon on his lap to get his phone, putting it up to his ear. “Hey? Whatcha need, man?” Brendon sat with his head in his hands as he waited for Dallon to get done with the call and unpause the game.

And then Brendon was being pushed from his lap and onto the couch, and Dallon was getting up, and why was Brendon so terrified of Dallon leaving? In the time that Dallon was gone, Brendon was on his phone and looking at old videos of his concerts. One was of Northern Downpour. He clicked on it and immediately the tears poured out of him. 

“Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don't you go down.” he sang in a broken voice with Ryan. Then he frowned, changed to snapchat, and took a video. He had Northern Downpour still playing in the background, but in Ryan's part he interrupted it and talked over it, ignoring how the tears were escaping him like a leaky faucet. “Hey sun, you said forget to fall down. Hey sun, why'd you go down?” he asked. 

He then killed the video, saved it, paused Northern Downpour. He put it on his story, ignored the snapchats he had from friends, and downloaded it onto his phone. He then went to twitter, adding it as an attachment. “Hey sun, will you rise again? @thisisryanross” was the tweet and he smiled weakly at it before posting it. 

Immediately were responses. He saw a few fans asking what happened but he refused to reply, his heart still raw and torn apart. He saw a few fans saying they were glad he was okay that he finally tweeted after months of radio silence. He liked those. Then he turned off his phone and put it back on the couch, singing Northern Downpour like it was the only thing he could say. 

“Brendon Urie is crying on my couch. Look, I've gotta go, okay? Yeah. Yeah, love you too. Talk to you later.” Dallon said but Brendon ignored his existence. Dallon sat beside him on the couch, asked him what was wrong, but Brendon still ignored his existence. Where had his sun gone? Then a phrase came in his mind. 

“I know the world's a broken bone.” he sang, broken. He lengthened out the last word farther than he ever had with Ryan. “But melt your headaches, call it home.” Home was lengthened this time, and he offered a weak smile to the air in front of him, like his sun would hear his words and smile at him. He had always told Brendon to pay attention to those words. Special attention. They always meant so much to him. 

Then Dallon shot him back to the present, pressing Brendon's head in his bare chest and holding him close. “Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don't you go down.” Dallon sang out, and Brendon wanted to fuss, tell him those were Ryan's words and Ryan's only but then he realised the words sounded just as right coming from Dallon, if not more so. So instead he smiled, no matter how fake it may look and feel, and determined himself to be happy. 

“Hey moon, you'll rise again.” Dallon whispered and pressed his lips against Brendon's head. Brendon did smile at that. “Hey sun, won’t you rise with me?” he asked, near silent. “Hey moon.” was all Dallon said in response. Brendon wasn’t sure if that was a yes or a no. “Hey sun.” he said in response instead. “You are at the top of my lungs. Drawn to the ones who never yawn.” Dallon’s voice sounded as broken as Brendon’s, and that terrified the younger boy. 

He pulled his head away from Dallon’s chest and looked up to see he had tears stinging at his eyes. 

“Why are you Moon?” Dallon asked after a while of just staring off, Brendon staring at him. “Because.. Because Ryan always said that I was always excited and happy, and I have insomnia so he would always find me awake and staring at the moon. He said that people are always drawn to the moon, that they find peace in the night. He said that I was like the moon.. Because people get drawn to me, my attention, my energy.. And while I’m not super duper peaceful with the whole quiet thing, I was peaceful in a different way. And people always.. They were always able to tell me stuff. A lot of people confide in me and they.. They tell me things.. They know that they can trust me, that I won’t tell their secrets because I’ve been through a lot of shit in general.. But when I get down, I stay down. I get into depressions, I stay. I don’t come back up until.. Until my sun brings me back.” Brendon explained quietly, smiling faintly at the memories.

Dallon nodded. “Who would be the sun, if it’s not Ryan anymore? Like.. Who.. What determines who is your sun?” Dallon followed up. “The sun.. Would be anyone that can.. That brightens my life. Good energy, happy, especially bright. Bright.. So bright.. Anything… Happy… The opposite of me.. They can bring me up. For a good while, that was Ryan.. In the words of everyone’s favourite band.. I had a bulletproof heart, and he had a hollow point smile..” Brendon’s smile faltered as tears dropped down his face again, and Dallon pressed their foreheads together for a brief moment before wiping the tears away.

“I know how that.. Feels.” Dallon said. Brendon gave him a confused look. “I dated this one girl for about three years. I thought we would last forever, but forever's for morons and suckers, I guess. We broke up about three months ago, and I’ve been.. Pretty fucked up since then, honestly.” Dallon explained with a small laugh. 

“Shit, man. I’m sorry.” Brendon said, his brows furrowed. He moved forward and nuzzled lightly against his neck. “How long have you and..?” There was no need to finish the sentence. “A few days before the new year.” Brendon explained. “Shit. Why did you sing that.. This impossible year?” Dallon asked. “I planned on it being the last of the year. Not on his birthday, no. But today. Today was the plan. I would never be selfish enough to do it on his birthday.” Brendon said with a simple shrug, as if it were no big deal.

“Please don’t.” Dallon said in response, his frown deep. His eyes showed a sadness that Brendon had never even seen in his own eyes. Whenever Brendon didn’t respond, instead looking away from Dallon, the taller held his head with his hands on either side of his cheeks. “Don’t, Brendon Boyd Urie. Please don’t.” he pleaded, and his voice sounded pitiful. Like the human equivalent of a kicked puppy. 

Brendon didn’t reply again, looking behind Dallon. “Brendon. Urie. I swear to God.” Dallon said, his face closer to Brendon’s until their noses were almost touching. “Dallon.” Brendon warned, trying to pull his head away from Dallon. When their faces were closer, their noses brushing close, Brendon swallowed the lump in his throat and pressed their lips together. He squeezed his eyes shut, pulling his hands up to rest on Dallon’s face. Dallon kissed back with a feverish want, and Brendon whimpered. 

As soon as the whimper happened, Dallon yanked back. “Are you okay?” he asked, watching the shorter. Brendon nodded gently and pushed his head back to Dallon’s neck, his lips brushing over the taller boy’s skin in a way that made Dallon shiver. “Thank you, Dallon.” he whispered into the taller boy. Dallon pulled his arms tighter around Brendon in response, holding him close. “Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don’t you go down. You are at the top of my lungs, drawn to the ones who never yawn.” Dallon sang out gently, rocking Brendon side to side so softly that it was almost missed by the shorter.

“Darkened nights and violent things. Vaudevillian girls and violin strings. All of these are the prettiest things when I’m in love.” Brendon sang in return. Dallon froze and pushed Brendon away gently. “Why did you sing that?” he questioned, an almost daring look in his blue eyes. “You sang a song to me that always hurt. I sang one to you that I thought might hurt. It’s about Breezy, so..” 

Brendon thought Dallon would be angry for a moment, but then his eyes softened and he pulled Brendon close. “You’re so stupid, moon.” he murmured, but the insult was more passionate than genuine. “And you don’t mind that, sun.” Brendon whispered against Dallon’s skin. He both hoped he hadn’t heard him and that he had. He felt Dallon’s smile against his head. “Of course I don’t, moon. Of course I don’t.” he said, just as quietly.

“Are you just joking with me or do you see me as your moon?” Brendon asked, pulling his head back. “Are you just going along with it or do you see me as your sun?” Dallon retorted. Brendon didn’t answer for a while. “I’ll let you know later. When I know you better. Speaking of which.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do all of them know who Dallon is? Because Brendon fuels his depressing side with the Violent Things album from The Brobecks and that means all of his friends have been forced to hear it.
> 
> Let me know what you think  
> Love y'all


	4. Sing Me To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof-oof

They stayed around talking together and learning about each other. Over the time of about a month and a half, they became best friends. “Hey, Dal, what the fuck is even going on with your life right now?” Brendon asked, amused as he sat in his boxers, cross legged on Dallon’s couch. They were playing Call of Duty and Dallon was losing terribly, as per usual. “Oh fuck off, Bren. You’re a cheating asshole.” Dallon whined as he died once again.

Brendon’s laugh echoed through the room. “Hey, sun. You’re an ass yourself.” Brendon mused. “Hey, moon. You can suck a fucking dick.” Dallon retorted. They were focused on this for a while, before Brendon said something. “Hey sun. To answer your question, you are.” he finally said. Dallon paused the game and looked over at him, raising a brow. “What are you talking about, moon?” he questioned. 

“What you asked me the day after we met. I see you as my sun.” Brendon said, then whined because Dallon had paused the game. Dallon was taken aback, eyes wide. “What?” he asked. Brendon raised a brow and looked at him. “I see you as my sun.” he repeated simply. “And I see you as my moon.” Dallon said after a few moments. Brendon smiled, his cheeks reddening slightly. Dallon looked down at his phone that was on his leg and unlocked it, making it where Brendon couldn’t see what he was doing. Then a familiar song was escaping into the air.

“When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night. When the sun found the moon, he was trying not to cry at the back of a bar in the middle of summer. When the moon found the sun, he looked like he was barely hanging on, but his eyes saved his life in the middle of summer. “ Dallon’s voice broke out of the phone, and Brendon was surprised.

“In the middle of summer. All was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night.” Dallon continued on the phone. “Summer. All was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night. Summer, summer, summer, summer. All was golden when the day met the night.” 

“So he said, ‘would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while? If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?’ So he said, ‘That’s okay as long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart or leave me all alone in the summer.’” Dallon cut off the song, and Brendon followed it up, quieter, softer. “Well he was just hanging around then he fell in love and he didn’t know how, but he couldn’t get out. Just hanging around, then he fell in love.” the shorter sang.

Dallon was taken aback, but he smiled, grinned even, and leaned forward to press a kiss to Brendon’s cheek. It wasn’t like it was the first time they’d done that- they would jokingly kiss each other all the time. Brendon rolled his eyes and as Dallon moved his face away, grabbed his head to pull him close and pressed their lips together. It was different from their joking kisses. It was passionate, and deep- not hard with hidden emotion. 

Dallon let out a low moan and pushed Brendon back against the couch, the smaller letting it happen. They shared a smile in the kiss, Brendon moving his hands to loop his arms fully around Dallon’s neck. Dallon’s hands trailed down Brendon’s sides, nipping at the younger’s lower lip. Brendon laughed breathily and Dallon took the opportunity to get into his mouth. 

They had a broken fight for dominance, but the sun won and explored the new territory. Brendon arched his back slightly, pressing his chest against Dallon’s. Dallon pulled away first. “What..” he asked and Brendon whimpered up at him. “Hey sun, please come back down.” Brendon whimpered, and Dallon smiled, dropping down and kissing at Brendon's jaw. The shorter let out a satisfied sigh as teeth met with his skin, a small moan escaping after. 

“Hey moon.” Dallon whispered, lowering his head down and nipping and sucking at Brendon's neck. A small moan escaped out of his lips, pulling his hands so that one was on the nape of his neck and the other was against his shoulder to pull him closer, his back arched up. 

“You're so beautiful.” Dallon whispered into his skin and Brendon moaned at that. “Dallon.” Brendon whined. “Yes, Brendon? My bright little moon?” Dallon asked, and Brendon smiled. “Will you promise not to break my heart or leave me all alone in the summer?” he asked. Dallon picked his head back up and pressed their lips gently together. 

“I'll never break your heart.” he promised. Brendon smiled and leaned up to give him another kiss. “Dallon, do something, please.” Brendon whimpered out, spreading his legs a little more and pulling his arms tighter on Dallon. Dallon laughed. “You're always so impatient, always rushing. Take your time, don't rush this. This is more than just a late night fuck to get you sleepy enough to break through your insomnia. It's not just a wake up call via me sucking your dick.” Dallon instructed, squeezing Brendon's sides gently. 

Brendon nodded gently, looking up into his eyes. A smile crept over his lips, and Dallon knows that smile. “What are you planning?” the taller asked with a raised brow. “Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to kiss him?” Brendon sang out. He had switched the lyrics over, and Dallon grinned. He leaned down, kissing the boy. 

“Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to.. Fuck him?” Brendon asked with a wide grin. Dallon rolled his blue eyes. “I'd like to beat him at one fucking game of cod.” Dallon said, picking himself up and grabbing the controller again. He didn't wait for Brendon to get up before pressing play and almost immediately killing him. Brendon whined, yanked himself up, and grabbed his controller. 

“You're a cheater. Asshole.” he whined. Dallon leaned over and licked the side of his face. “Hey moon, you love me.” he murmured. “Yeah yeah.” Brendon waved off the words, focused on the screen. 

“It's actually getting kinda late. You staying here tonight or walking to that deadbeat place you call a home?” Dallon yawned after a while. “I'm staying. I'm actually gonna go get in your bed now because it's warm and comfy there.” Brendon said, putting the controller down and grabbing the fluffy blanket he had deemed his the first day, walking to Dallon's bedroom and getting under the covers. 

There was a slight dip in the bed where their bodies would commonly meet that was roughly the shape of both of them. He curled up into it, humming gently. Dallon came in a bit later, stripping down to his own boxers and cuddling up to Brendon in the warm bed. “Hey moon, come to sleep with me.” Dallon whispered into his ear. Brendon smiled, turning his head over to kiss Dallon gently in response. 

Dallon nuzzled his neck when he turned back, his arms wrapping around the shorter happily. “Good night, Dally.” 

“Good night, Brenny.” Dallon murmured before drifting off into the world of dreams. Brendon wasn't far behind. When he had a nightmare of losing Dallon in the way he'd lost Ryan, he awoke with a cry. “What is it, moon? I'm right here, it's alright. It was just a dream.” Dallon comforted sleepily, pulling Brendon's body back to his, their fronts together. Brendon whimpered steadily, cuddling up to his chest. “It's alright, Brendon, I'm right here. I've got you.” Dallon told him. Brendon smiled slightly after a while, tears stinging at his eyes. 

“All was golden when the day met the night.” Brendon sang out softly. Dallon laughed drowsily, pulled him closer, and promptly fell back to sleep. Brendon felt bad, keeping the older up with his nightmares, but he couldn't help it. He just liked that Dallon was there to hug to him and comfort him and love on him. He sighed with thoughts of Dallon in his head, falling asleep with his head buried in Dallon's neck. 

The next time he awoke, it wasn’t for a nightmare. Dallon was steadily resting, and Brendon wriggled out of his grip. It was still dark out, so he crept off of the bed as silent as he could. His feet hit the floor with too loud of a sound for his own ears, but Dallon simply mumbled something and moved in on himself. The shorter tiptoed to the closet and grabbed a shirt before going out of the room and out to the living room. He pulled on his pants from the day before, slipped Dallon’s shirt over his head, and slipped his shoes on his feet.

He picked his phone up to see the time, 4 am, and walked out of the door with it still in his hands, digging his earbuds out of his pocket and pushing them into his ears. He plugged them into his phone to put the songs on shuffle, smiling softly as the sound of Dallon’s voice flowed into his ears. He got about a mile down the street before he heard something that sounded like.. Yelping? He unplugged his earbuds- there it was again! 

He walked towards the noise, cautious as a cat near water. He caught sight of a little puppy- it couldn’t have been more than a year, if that. Brendon walked forward slowly. “Hey, little guy. You stuck?” The puppy looked at him, whimpering. It looked like the puppy had a paw stuck in a.. What even was that? “Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you. It’s alright.” He spoke softly to the puppy and walked forward to it, dropping to his knees. 

The puppy tried to yank its paw out of the metal contraption, and Brendon shushed it quietly. He managed to get the puppies paw out after a few minutes of trying and the puppy crying out. “There you go, little guy.” he cooed out softly. Instead of the puppy running away like he expected, it stayed near him and bit at his fingers gently. “Hey, what are you doing? My fingers aren’t food.” A laugh followed his words.

The puppy let out a confused noise. Brendon noticed it didn’t have a collar, and he picked it up. The puppy didn’t cry out, simply licked at his face. He laughed, and he carried the little puppy off to the nearby vet place to get it checked out. Good thing he had his money in his pocket. As he walked in the door, he was greeted by a tired looking, yet happy woman. “What can I help you with this morning?” she asked.

“I found this little guy in the alley with his paw stuck, but he doesn’t have a collar or anything so I wasn’t sure if there was an owner? If not, maybe my friend will let me keep him at his house.” Brendon laughed out. The woman smiled, “Of course. Here, bring him back with me and Dr. Pellia can look at him.” 

He followed behind her, the puppy licking at his face and nipping at his nose. “Stop that or I’m gonna call you Jack Frost.” Brendon told the puppy, who gave him a little yip in response, his right ear perking while the other flopped over his face. The woman laughed, “I’ll get Dr. Pellia for you in just a moment.” she said. He nodded and sat the puppy down on the table, the puppy instantly trying to get back in his hold.

“Good morning, sir. How can I help you today?” A woman about the same height as Brendon walked out, pulling gloves over her hands. He repeated the story and she took a look at the pup. After about half an hour of various things from shots to tests, she smiled at him. “Well, it looks like he’s all good. He doesn’t have an owner, but I can put a chip in that has your contact information.” He nodded, “That sounds good, yeah. How much?” he asked, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. 

“It’ll only be $60 for everything.” She told him. Another twenty minutes later, he was walking with the little puppy to Dallon’s house again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw he had gotten mentioned on twitter by the older boy. “Where’d you go, moon? You didn’t go down, did you? @brendonurie” was the tweet. A sad Dallon with disheveled hair was attached to the tweet, near tears in his eyes.

“I have a surprise for you, sun. I’m coming back. @DallonWeekes” he tweeted with one hand in response. He noted with a smile that fans were freaking out about the exchange, but he put his phone back in his pocket and walked along to Dallon’s house. His phone rang when he was a few minutes from the apartment. He answered it and put it up to his ear. “Stop that, I told you I’m gonna call you Jack Frost if you keep on.” he scolded the puppy.

“You’ve literally never told me that but okay.” Dallon joked through the phone. “No, your surprise.” Brendon explained, adjusting so the phone was on his shoulder and he could move the puppy slightly to get him comfortable as he climbed the steps up to the apartment. “What is said surprise?” Dallon questioned.

“It’s something. Open the door, please, sunshine.” Brendon requested and hung up the phone. He heard the lock and the door opening, and then Dallon gasped. “Is that my surprise? You brought me a puppy?” he asked, though his tone sounded less than excited. “Yes. And he keeps nipping at my nose. I got all of his shots and everything and he’s got a chip in my name and my number and stuff.” Brendon cheerily said.

“So there’s no name for him? Bring him in, I put the Xbox up so he won’t get in the cords.” Dallon moved out of the way and Brendon pushed past to get in, setting the puppy down after Dallon closed the door. Dallon sat down on the floor beside Brendon and frowned when he noticed Brendon’s knees. “So, were you sucking dick for fun?” he asked, and the jealousy was easily evident.

Brendon rolled his eyes. “I had to get this little guy unstuck, actually.” Dallon scoffed, but his cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink. “So you don’t have a name for him?” Dallon asked, and the puppy jumped over to bite at his fingers. “I don’t unless you’re gonna call him Jack Frost.” Brendon said. He leaned over Dallon’s lap to play with the puppy, laughing as it nipped at his nose again.

“Jack is a cute name. What breed is he?” Dallon asked, reaching over Brendon’s head to pet the puppy. “I don’t know, he’s a stray. Yeah, Jackaboy, huh?” Brendon laughed again, laying his head on Dallon’s lap, Jack bounding over to nip again at his nose. Dallon smiled, petting Brendon’s hair. Brendon hummed, and they played with the puppy for a little longer before Jack yawned, nuzzling up between Brendon’s head and Dallon’s torso and promptly fell asleep.

After about five minutes, Dallon was getting tired and uncomfortable. “Brendon.” he whispered. Jack was having a dream, his feet smacking against the taller’s skin. “Yeah, Dally?” Brendon asked, tracing designs on Dallon’s clothed legs. “This is so uncomfortable.” Dallon whined softly. “I’ll get him then.” Brendon said with a sigh. He moved his head, Jack whining as he rolled slightly. Brendon picked him up in his arms like a baby and walked to Dallon’s room, putting the puppy on the warmth where the sun escaped onto the covers, petting him until he fell asleep again.

Dallon came in and saw the puppy, glared at Brendon, but sighed ultimately. “You stay here and watch him, I’m gonna go get some stuff. Don’t kill him, don’t let him fall off the bed, be a nice dad. See you in a few, sun.” Brendon said and jogged out of the house before Dallon could argue. He walked off back down the street in the other direction until he got to the local owned pet store.

He hummed as he walked through the door. “Good morning! If you need anything, let me know!” a familiar sounding boy called out from the back. “I will. Good morning!” Brendon shouted back in a more sing-songy voice. He looked around at the things on the shelves, smiling at the little toys. He ended up grabbing a black and white leash, a little black harness, a few toys, dishes for his food and water, puppy chow, and some treats. He dropped it all on the counter and a shorter boy with black fluffy hair came out of the back. 

“Frank Iero?” Brendon asked, brown eyes wide. “Yeah?” Frank asked, then looked up. “Holy shit, Brendon Urie? How have you been man?” Brendon grinned, “I’ve been good, man! How have you and Gee been?” Frank laughed lightly and started to ring up the items. “We’re good! Gee was talking about how we haven’t seen you in forever just the other day. Do you have a dog now?” Frank asked. Brendon nodded, “Yeah, I got him this morning because I found him on my walk. Insomnia never went away. He’s with Dallon right now, sleeping on Dal’s bed.” Brendon mused.

“That insomnia thing sucks ass, but I’m glad that you guys are good. Are you and him dating? Or was that thing on twitter just a best friend thing?” Frank asked, wiggling his brows. “We’re just friends but.. I’m hoping for more than that.” Brendon admitted. Frank laughed gently and told him the total, which Brendon gave him the money for.

“Hey, do you still have my number?” Frank asked as Brendon started to grab the bags. “Yeah, I do. I can text you if you need mine? Did Gee change his number?” Brendon pulled the bags from the counter. “Yeah, I’ll text you his number. Hey, Brendon.” he started. “Yeah?” Brendon asked. 

“Thanks for everything you’ve done, man. Let me know if you need me, okay?” Frank asked. “Of course, man.” Brendon gave him a million dollar smile that reached his eyes before he hopped out of the door. He almost ran the way back to the apartment, excitement alive in him thanks to having seen his old friend again. He knocked on the door with a foot, which a now fully clothed Dallon opened. “Welcome back home.” Dallon mused.

“I got Jack a lot of stuff.” Brendon explained and put the bags down on the floor of the living room. He pulled out the dishes and the food, handing them to Dallon. “He’s gotta be starving. Where is he, anyways?” Brendon asked, going back to the bag and pulling out the treats. When the noise of food hitting his dish rang through the house, Jack barked and ran in the room. Brendon laughed lightly, pulling out the toys next from the bag.

He dropped a pack of balls, a squeaky toy shaped like a fox, and a rope toy onto the couch. The leash and harness came next, dropping them onto the couch as well. Dallon came back in and looked at the pile of things on the couch. “So, a harness.. A leash.. Cute. Those are cute, I approve of them. Very monochrome. You had to get him balls, didn’t you.” Dallon mused.

“I did in fact because I know that he would like them and Frankie didn’t fuss about it.” Brendon defended, getting up to open the pack of the tennis balls and looking at Dallon. “Frankie?” Dallon asked with a raised brow. “Yes. Frankie. Frank Iero.” Dallon’s eyes blew wide. “Frank Iero like.. My Chemical Romance?” Dallon questioned.

Brendon smiled smugly, walking past Dallon to go to the kitchen and to the chowing puppy in the room. “Is that good, Jack? Yeah, good boy.” Brendon praised the dog, petting his white fur. “Brendon, leave him alone.” Dallon said, walking through to get a cup. Brendon stuck out his tongue at the taller.

Dallon hummed, fixing himself coffee in the Keurig. “Coffee or hot chocolate, your choice.” Dallon said to Brendon. “Coffee.” Brendon requested, focused on the puppy. A few minutes later, Jack was yipping through the apartment and Dallon was handing Brendon a cup of coffee. He took a sip, humming happily at the peppermint undertone of the drink. “Thank you, Dally.” he said before walking to the living room to see where Jack was and what he was getting in to. 

Dallon smiled fondly at the boy, bringing his own mug up to his lips. “Jack! You don’t play with that! No! Bad dog!” Brendon scolded as the dog chewed on his belt that was laying on the floor. The puppy growled, still dead set on eating the belt. “No! Jack Frost Urie Weekes! You stop that!” He pulled the belt from the puppies teeth, and Jack wasted no time biting at his pants leg. “Dallon! Get your son!” Brendon called to the other boy.

“You said Urie before Weekes! Your son first, moon!” Dallon shouted back. “Asshole! Come help me!” Brendon shouted back, yelping as he hit the couch and fell onto the cushions. Dallon took his time coming back, and when he did he laughed. Jack was yanking at Brendon’s pants, which he had taken off and given up to the pup. Then he noticed Brendon himself. He was sitting fully in the couch, hugging his knees loosely. He had a slightly annoyed look on his face, frowning at the puppy.

“Is that my shirt?” Dallon asked, sitting on the couch beside him. “Yep.” Brendon replied, ducking his head down farther towards the collar of the shirt. Brendon smelled in the scent of Dallon’s cologne before leaning over to Dallon and sniffing him. He smiled. “Why did you just sniff me, Brendon?” Dallon asked with a raised brow.

“Because you smell good and I can smell all of you on you, I just smell your cologne on your clothes.” Brendon said, as though it were no big deal. “So, I saw you never got a bed for Jack.” Dallon said, pulling his arm over to wrap it around the shorter’s shoulders. “Because he can sleep in your bed.” Brendon hummed out in response, leaning into Dallon. Dallon groaned, dropping his head back onto the back of the couch. “Asshole.” he murmured.

“You say that as though you expected otherwise, sun.” Brendon laughed out. “I really don’t know why I did, moon.” Dallon grumbled. Brendon laughed, and Jack let go of the short boy’s pants and tried to jump on the couch. “What is it, Jack?” Brendon asked the little puppy. He yipped in response, and Brendon leaned down to grab him. He put the puppy up into his lap, and he jumped up on Brendon’s chest. 

The puppy licked at his face and nipped at his nose, and Dallon laughed. “You two are a fucking trip. Are you going to stay up with him at night? Wait, are you leaving him here? Oh hell, of course you are, you brought his stuff here. Are you staying here with him?” Dallon asked. Brendon nodded, “I’m staying here tonight and I can help puppysit if you’d like.” 

“You brought him here, of course you’re going to watch over him if I can’t!” Dallon argued. Brendon rolled his eyes, leaning over as Jack dropped down from his chest to press a sweet kiss to Dallon’s cheek. Then Jack, not wanting to be out of the group, jumped up and licked both Brendon’s cheek and Dallon’s. “Jack! I want time with Dally!” Brendon argued, pouting as he moved away and Jack took his spot. He crossed his arms in a larger pout, looking at his lap. 

Dallon laughed and Brendon moved over so Dallon could lay back fully, Jack licking at his face while his jumping gently on his chest, his long legs across Brendon’s lap. Brendon sighed, leaning back and turning his head over to look at the taller boy. Jack was licking at Dallon’s neck now, the taller laughing. “That’s not even fair.” Brendon pouted.

“Brendon, if you don’t stop pouting I’m going to throw a shoe at you. If you’re that desperate for my attention then lay down with me, just move the cushions.” Dallon said, and Brendon sighed. He moved the cushions out of the way and rolled into the spot, one leg over Dallon’s while the other was slightly behind him, his hand on the taller boy’s torso. 

Dallon smiled, leaning down and kissing his forehead. “What is it, Brenny? Pouty little moon, what’s wrong?” Brendon scowled, but Dallon laughed. “Oh you can’t keep pouting like that, my little moon.” Dallon teased. Brendon rolled his eyes at that, nuzzling his nose against Dallon’s neck, breathing in his scent. Somehow he managed to fall asleep, between Dallon’s sweet laugh and Jack’s bubbling puppy excitement. 

When he woke up, he was alone on the couch- not that that was surprising, bombs could go off and he would still sleep through. He heard a yipping from the kitchen and the sound of dry food hitting the dish he had bought earlier. He almost rolled off of the couch, getting up and bouncing to the kitchen. Dallon was in sweatpants, his hair damp from what Brendon assumed was a shower, feeding the rambunctious puppy that was wiggling in front of his dish. 

It was almost fully dark outside, and he pulled his hands over his head to stretch, letting out a groan. Dallon looked up at him and smiled, “Good morning, sleepy moon.” he hummed out. “Good evening, bright sun.” Brendon replied, gliding over to him on sleepy feet to press a gentle kiss to Dallon’s cheek. 

“Did you have a nice nap, little moon?” Dallon asked, smiling at the kiss and returning one to Brendon’s nose. “Yeah. Jesus, I needed it.” Brendon said with a yawn. “When did you wake up this morning?” Brendon scrunched his nose, brows furrowing slightly. “Four or so.” Dallon nodded, “Thought I felt you leave, I just didn’t know what time it was then. I’m glad and slightly surprised you didn’t get hurt.” 

Brendon rolled his brown eyes. “Leave me alone, I can take care of myself.” Dallon scoffed. “Look here, princess, I’m going to worry about you if I want and you can’t do a damn thing about it.” Brendon blushed at the nickname and walked off to the bedroom. He stripped off Dallon’s shirt and went to the dresser, pulling a pair of his boxers out of his drawer. 

“Hey, did you wash towels, Dal?” Brendon asked, walking towards the bathroom. “Yeah, there’s some under the sink.” Dallon called back as Brendon opened the door, cutting the light on before closing it behind him. 

He dropped down to get the fabric, pulling out the fluffiest of the towels. He dropped his boxers and put the clean pair on the sink vanity, followed by the towel. “Give me a song to sing!” he shouted to Dallon. “Sugar We’re Going Down!” Dallon shouted back, and Brendon laughed. “We’re going down, down in an earlier round, and sugar we’re going down swinging.” Brendon sang out as the water berated the inside of the shower. 

He waited for it to get hot enough to his liking, and laughed when Dallon told him not to take all of the hot water. He was just about halfway done with the song before he walked in the shower, smiling at the warmth. When he started to wash his hair, he couldn’t help but sing one of his own songs. “Girls love girls and boys! Girls love girls and boys! And never did I think that I would be caught in the way you got me! But girls love girls and boys! And love is not a choice.” 

“Brendon quit being egotistical and singing your own songs or I’ll G-note you!” Dallon threatened from the other side of the door. Brendon thought for a second before he spoke again. “Fuck you, Dallon! I don’t have anything else to sing!” he whined, rinsing the soap from his hair. Dallon laughed. “Gravity don’t mean too much to me! I’m who I’ve got to be! These pigs are after me, after you!” 

Dallon laughed again, “You fucking killjoy!” he shouted at the showering boy. “I’ve got a bulletproof heart! You’ve got a hollow point smile! Me and your runaway scars got a photograph dream on the getaway mile.” Brendon sung in response, washing his body. His hand rubbed over his wrist habitually, but he shook it away and continued to sing, in time with Dallon who was either in the bathroom or at the door because Brendon had heard it open.

“Let me be the one to save you.” Dallon requested, almost silent, when Brendon got to the part. Brendon didn’t reply to it, acted like he hadn’t even heard it before cutting off the water. He went to step out of the shower and Dallon held his towel in the curtain for him. “Thanks, Dal.” Brendon mused, wrapping it around his waist. 

Jack ran in the room, licking at Brendon’s wet feet. Brendon grimaced. “Quit that, Jack.” he told the pup who ignored him. Dallon picked the puppy up, and he wriggled in his dad's grip, trying desperately to get to Brendon. The shorter smiled, leaning over and petting the puppy. “Unless you wanna see my dick, I've gotta dry off.”

“It's really not the first time I've seen it and I'm hoping it won't be the last.” Dallon said, leaning down and kissing Brendon's cheek. “If you get him tuckered out enough, you can see it later.” Brendon clicked his tongue with a seductive wink. “I'll go walk him now.” Dallon said, maybe a little enthusiastic. 

He walked off and Brendon heard the click of his leash, the door open and close, and a faint “See you soon, moon.” before it was silent again. Brendon dried his body, pulling his towel up to dry his hair before pulling his boxers on and tossing the dirty boxers and towel into the laundry basket. He walked out of the room and cut off the light, going to the living room and grabbing his phone. He hummed softly, making his way to the bedroom and sitting on the bed, plugging his phone up and texting Frank. 

 

> Beebo: Hey, Frankie! I'm about to go to bed but I figured I'd text you before I forgot haha

> Frankie: Hey, Beebo! Gee says hey as well!   
> Frankie: [One Picture Attachment]

 

The picture was Gerard, his black hair styled crazily on his head and his eyes crossed. Frank was laughing, his head on Gerard's shoulder. Brendon smiled at it and how long had he been sitting here because he heard the front door open again. “Back!” Dallon called out, and Brendon smiled. “Dally, come here and bring Jack!” he shouted to the taller boy. 

A few moments later, a shirtless Dallon was holding a sleepy Jack in his arms. Brendon moved over and Dallon sat beside him. He leaned over and took a picture of them. He looked down at it and saw that Dallon was smiling fondly over at him and Brendon was making a silly face that copied Gerard's. Jack was yawning.

He sent it to Frank, smiling softly. 

 

> Frankie: ooh is that the new puppy? he's so cute! 

> Beebo: Yeah, that's Jack. No comments on Dally? 

> Frankie: I didn't get a good look of his face he's borderline staring at you 

 

Brendon huffed at that. Dallon had put Jack down on the ground, the puppy curled up on the shirt Brendon had left there before. Brendon moved over until he was sitting in Dallon's lap, his head tilted to the side while Dallon pulled his arms around Brendon's body. Dallon dropped his head on Brendon's shoulder, smiling. “What are you doing?” Dallon asked. 

“Smile.” Brendon hummed, holding his phone out and taking a picture of the couple. He wanted to take more than one, and Dallon was kissing his cheek in the second he took. The action made him squeal, pulling his phone down and sending both pictures to Frank. 

 

> Frankie: I ship it so hard y'all are cute. Gee and I are going on our date night though, so we'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you, Beebo! 

> Beebo: you sound like a fangirl. Have fun! Use protection. Love you two! 

 

Brendon smiled at his phone and moved it to the bedside table. He turned, one hand on the back of Dallon's head while the other went to his arm. He pressed their lips together, a deep and heated kiss forming quickly. When they pulled away, Brendon smiled. “What are you doing, little moon?” Dallon questioned, smiling slightly. “I was hoping you, bright sun.” Brendon replied, confident as he turned around and straddled Dallon. 

Dallon moved his hands to Brendon's upper thighs, holding him close. “I don't bottom, princess.” Brendon whined at that, “I don't either.” he defended. Dallon smiled. “We can try and you see how you like it, little moon.” Dallon leaned up and nipped Brendon's lip, the shorter putting his arms around the tallers neck. “Mm, alright, my sun.” Brendon purred out. The position was then flipped and Dallon was over Brendon, the shorter on his back beneath him. 

Dallon leaned down and bit at Brendon's neck, the shorter letting out a low moan as teeth met skin. Dallon grinned, repeating the movement. Brendon moaned a little louder with each bite, arching his back so his chest was up higher. Dallon kissed and bit at his neck, sucking around his jaw and over the crook of his neck. Brendon moaned, and Dallon smiled against the shorter boy's skin. 

“You know, I thought you'd sound great moaning but I didn't think your moans would be straight _pornographic_ , little moon.” Dallon commented, picking his head up from Brendon's neck finally. Brendon already looked absolutely wrecked, he knew. Dallon looked so calm and collected in comparison. His hair was only slightly disrupted past it's normal mess, his lips swollen slightly. His cheeks were flushed pink, and there was a smile on his features that made his darkened blue eyes sparkle. 

“Dallon, I'm going to give you five seconds to either kiss me or fuck with me before I jerk off myself.” Brendon threatened. Dallon rolled his eyes and leaned down, pressing their lips together while his fingers tickled up and down Brendon's sides. Brendon shuddered slightly beneath him, a low moan escaping into Dallon's mouth that he greedily swallowed. After forever yet no time at all, Dallon moved away. 

Brendon whined until he felt his boxers being pulled down his body and lips kissing down his chest to his torso, down to his groin. “Pretty little moon.” Dallon murmured against pale skin. Brendon whimpered softly, fingers digging into the covers on either side of him. Dallon was murmuring praise the whole time he had his lips against Brendon. 

When he did move his head away (“I can't blindly look for the lube, there's a lot of shit in this drawer.” “Get rid of some of it, then.” “Half of the shit in here is yours, Brendon.”) he kept a hand on Brendon's thigh, rubbing gentle circles into the warming skin. He came back mere seconds later, a cold tube touching Brendon's leg and making him pull away. Dallon held him in place, kissing his leg comfortingly. “You ready?” he asked with soft blue eyes staring up at Brendon. 

“Dallon, please.” the shorter whimpered, moving his legs a little farther apart. Dallon smiled, “Need to spread a little farther than that, princess.” Brendon spread them farther, until Dallon squeezed his leg to let him know it was enough, and Dallon grinned. He slowly, comfortingly, rubbed his hands on Brendon's legs, slowly working his way up until Brendon's breath caught because holy shit he was about to have stuff inside him. Dallon laughed, pulled his hand away to apply the lube on his fingers and then pressed against Brendon's entrance again, gentle, soothing. His other hand was rubbing circles in his hip. 

“Dallon.” Brendon whimpered, his hips pressing down slightly. Dallon laughed, pushing into him. He fucked him gently with one finger until Brendon informed him he was ready, in which case a second was pushed in. Brendon was trying hard not to press back against his fingers, and a rough loud moan broke out of him when Dallon curled his fingers and hit his prostate. 

 

Dallon smiled, pressing his lips against the boy’s skin. “Found it.” he murmured. “Fucking find it again holy shit.” Brendon begged, biting onto his lip in a way that caused the copper taste of blood to enter his mouth. Dallon laughed, a breathy laugh against warm skin as he scissored his fingers, opening the boy who constantly begged for more every breath he got back. Dallon curled his fingers only one other time, just before he pulled his fingers out. “Condom?” Dallon asked, his hand in the drawer again.

“Fuck, I’m clean, I was last time I got tested.” Brendon whimpered out. “Which was when?” Dallon followed up. When Brendon took longer than half a minute to answer, Dallon pulled the condom out and dropped his pants to his ankles with his boxers, stepping out of them and pushing them to the side with a foot. “We can get you tested again tomorrow.” Dallon informed him, opening and rolling the condom onto his length. 

Brendon let out a low whine, but Dallon simply laughed, pouring a little lube on his hand and slicking up his cock with it. “What, do you want to be filled that badly, little slut?” The name wasn’t exactly a plan- Dallon wasn’t sure if Brendon was even into it -but it made Brendon moan, and that answered everything Dallon needed to know, his lips curling into a sultry grin. “Next time.” he promised as he pushed into Brendon.

“Yes, sir.” Brendon purred out, biting harshly onto his lip, crimson running slowly down his chin. “Quit biting your lip so hard, I wanna hear you.” Dallon commanded. Brendon nodded, letting go of his lip and licking at the blood that was escaping the skin. He thought he could be quiet and then Dallon bottomed out and Brendon let out a breathy low moan, arching his back slightly. Dallon laughed but stayed still, waiting, his hands on Brendon’s waist. 

“Move, please, fuck, move.” Brendon begged before even a minute passed, wiggling slightly in his spot. “You sure? I don’t want to hurt you, Brenny..” Dallon said, somewhat quiet. “Dallon James fucking Weekes, fuck me. Please, sir.” Brendon whined, begging, desperate for something, anything. As soon as the nickname was out, Dallon let loose, pulling out almost completely and then slamming back into Brendon. 

Brendon absolutely loved it. He thought he was in heaven. His back was arched, his nails digging into Dallon’s bare shoulders. He could feel the muscle under the skin every time Dallon moved, felt them flex every time he squeezed Brendon’s waist. The pain that commonly shows quickly dissipated- or maybe he was more masochistic than he previously remembered- as Brendon locked his legs around Dallon’s torso. 

“Harder, please, sir, please.” Brendon whined out. Dallon let out a breathy laugh, “You’re really milking the sir thing. Sounds like heaven coming out of you, but damn.” Brendon smiled, pulling Dallon’s top down by the nails in his skin. Dallon moved his hands on either side of Brendon, his fingers digging into the sheets of the bed. “Please, sir. I need it. Need you. Fuck, sir.” Brendon whimpered, taking his lip captive for only a moment, his eyes hooded to sell off the look while he looked up at Dallon through thick lashes. 

“Fuck, desperate little slut.” Dallon growled out, leaning his head down and kissing at Brendon’s neck as he went a little faster. Brendon pulled his right hand around to the nape of Dallon’s neck, holding him close to his skin. Brendon could tell Dallon was close- his movements were getting sloppy, his breathing was ragged. The taller slipped a hand between them, jerking Brendon off with deft movements. “So pretty.” Dallon whispered down to him.

Brendon moaned as he felt his release, felt it hit his stomach and let go of Dallon, all of the muscles in his body instantly rendered useless. Dallon groaned, biting down onto Brendon’s shoulder as he thrusted hard into him, his own release following Brendon’s. As soon as he rode out his high, he pulled out of Brendon, laying beside him, his breathing heavy. Brendon looked over at him, leaning over enough to kiss Dallon’s cheek gently.

“I might be able to bottom.” he said finally, teasing in his tone. Dallon smiled, “You’re a fucking whore for my cock, Brendon.” Brendon rolled his eyes, “It’s not a bad dick.” Dallon laughed at that and stood up. Brendon heard him leave the room, but he closed his eyes, basking in the afterglow. He felt a damp cloth hit his stomach and Dallon rub the sticky substance off of him, but he didn’t react. 

Without the heat of sex, without the feeling of Dallon against him, he was getting cold. He sat up, leaned and picked up his boxers and slipped them on. The covers were moved and he crawled under them, picking up the bottle of lube that was next to him and putting it back in the drawer. Dallon came back again, put his own boxers on, and slid under the covers with Brendon, pulling his body close so that they were spooning. 

“Thank you, Dally.” Brendon murmured, his voice thick with a tiredness that Dallon hadn’t heard in days. “Of course, my perfect little moon.” Dallon said against his neck, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. Brendon smiled before he managed to fall asleep, Dallon singing softly to his back steadily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> Let me know what you think!   
> Love y'all


	5. Ex-Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Best friends, ex-friends til the end  
>  Better off as lovers and not the other way around.. _

For the first time in a month, when he woke up alone, he was absolutely terrified. After last night, his only thoughts could be that he had fucked up. But Dallon had seemed okay before, they even cuddled and he sang him to sleep. What had he done wrong? His breathing was getting raggad, his chest aching with the building anxiety. He forced himself to get up. Jack wasn’t in here, so maybe Dallon was just taking him for a walk. 

He stepped with silent feet to the kitchen to see Dallon hunched over a piece of paper, writing steadily. He stopped to think, and almost jumped out of his seat when he spotted Brendon. “Whatcha doin’?” Brendon asked, a brow raised as he tried to walk closer to see what was on the paper. “Nothing!” Dallon said, flipping the paper over. Brendon laughed, “Are you sure? C’mon, what is it?” He walked closer, but Dallon had a death grip keeping the paper against the table. 

“I’m writing lyrics.” Brendon laughed, “That’s a lie and we both know it. Come on, what is it?” Brendon was now sitting across from Dallon. Dallon shook his head, “It’s just lyrics. Go walk Jack, he’s bored.” Brendon rolled his eyes and looked around for the dog. He was laying on the floor in front of the sink in the sun, fast asleep, his head on his little paws. “He’s sleeping. C’mon, quit lying, what is it?” Brendon insisted. “God damnit, Brendon. Go get something for him from the pet store then.” Dallon said in response.

“What is it, sir? Please?” Brendon whimpered out, his bottom lip jutted in a pout while he looked at Dallon through his lashes. The name made Dallon visibly shudder before he spoke again. “Brendon Boyd Urie. Go do something.” Brendon fought the grin that wanted to take his looks hostage. “But I don’t wanna do anything, I just wanna know what you’re writing.” 

“Brendon I swear to fucking God if you don’t go fucking do something, I’m going to throw you out of the fucking window. Go do something, you’ll learn about what the fuck this is soon enough.” Brendon simply laughed in response. “Fine, Dal. Fine.” Brendon stood up, leaned down to kiss Dallon’s head, and then walked out of the room, going to the living room to play the Xbox.

He did this for roughly an hour before he got bored and walked back to the kitchen. Dallon was reading over what he had written, changing and adding things as he saw fit. Brendon was silent as he walked over and sat at the table again. “Can I see now?” Brendon asked, and Dallon ignored his existence for a moment. He finally nodded and handed the paper to him, “Yeah, let me know what you don’t agree with.” he hummed out.

He looked at it before looking up at Dallon with a raised brow. The other looked him with a small nod. He looked back down at the paper and began to read. Things from bondage to choking, from sensory deprivation to marking were written in a long list on the page. He put down the paper when he was done and looked back up at Dallon. The taller was biting at his nails nervously, and Brendon could feel his leg bouncing up and down under the table.

“So?” Dallon asked finally, and Brendon smiled. “I’m down.” he hummed out. He heard Dallon let out a sigh of relief, and he almost laughed. “You know I’m a kinky little shit, why are you surprised that I’m down? The only thing I would ever even have half an issue with would be choking and that’s still a soft limit, I’m down to trying with it. I trust you.” Brendon said, smiling.

Dallon nodded and leaned over the table to kiss Brendon. “Maybe I should write mine down.” Brendon hummed out after they broke apart. “That’d actually be pretty helpful, unless you just want me to assume what you’re into.” Dallon teased. Brendon rolled his eyes, “Do you think it’d be hard to figure out?” Dallon rolled his own eyes in response. “That’s not the point, Brendon.”

Brendon shrugged and flipped the paper over, taking the pen from its area in front of Dallon. “You can stay, you can walk Jack, whatever you want. It’ll take a bit of time for me to do this.” Brendon said as he began writing, and he heard Dallon get up. “I’ll take Jack for a walk then. Maybe I’ll stop down at the pet store.” he hummed. “Have fun, Dal.” Brendon said, not focused on the older and instead on the paper.

After an hour and a half, Dallon came back and Brendon was finally done. He had written down everything- from his love of BDSM (specifically his masochism and bondage and even being used as a slave) to dungeons, from whippings to impact play. He thought of writing down his desire to be collared and of 24/7 but he decided against it, instead choosing to wait until they were further into the relationship. Maybe his more questionable kink could wait, too, if it ever showed itself. His anxiety about that one was too much.

Dallon walked in, and he pushed the paper to where the older had sat before. Brendon put his head on his crossed arms, watching Dallon’s every move as the boy sat down and read over the paper. He saw him smile at a few things, saw him glance over at Brendon twice. Brendon forced the anxiety in his chest to vanish, and when Dallon was finally done, he nodded. “Yeah, I thought these might have been all you. Surprised there’s nothing about collaring on here, knowing you.” Dallon mused. 

Brendon blushed deeply, “I was going to but uh. I dunno, I didn’t know how down you would be for collaring so I kinda. Yeah.” Dallon laughed gently, “Is Brendon Boyd Urie blushing? How amazing. You’re cute with that shade of red. Anyways, you have to think about Panic!, too. What’s gonna happen if you’re just wearing a collar around everywhere? I mean, I would just think it’s you being you if I were a fan but what about Spencer and Kenny?” 

“They already know stuff so I mean. They’d be more surprised that someone got the opportunity- I always walked around like a badass saying I’d be the person to collar someone else. And there are other collars for that kind of stuff.” Brendon laughed out, scratching the back of his neck. “Jeez, did I conform you to submission just from fucking you once? I’d been told I was a nice lay before, but damn.” 

“Oh shut up. You’re not the first person I’ve dealt with in the BDSM scene, Ryan was really.. Into seeing me on my knees and stuff. You’re not the first I’ve bottomed for.” Brendon informed him, rolling his eyes slightly. Dallon growled lowly at that, which caused the younger to grin. “What, are you jealous that you’re not my first?” Brendon asked, his eyes daring at the other. “I am so jealous that someone else got to you before me, yes.” 

“Well, you have the opportunity to be my last. You didn’t get my fumbly first handjob, not my sloppy first kiss, not even my first blowjob. The bj you should be glad about, I almost bit the guy. High school was a confusing time, just glad the guy was drunk.” Brendon laughed out. “But, first person to fuck me? God, he had a huge cock. Really experienced, honestly, made me feel like a class A whore. I found him at a bdsm club and he had a great apartment, and he got to fuck me until I couldn’t walk. He wasn’t as good as you are, but he got to fuck me till I was staggering.” Brendon said, shrugging slightly. He ignored the fire flickering in Dallon’s blue eyes, fighting off the smile that wanted to show.

Dallon grabbed his hand, pulled him out of the chair and picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. “Do you want to be fucked till you can’t walk and the only thing you can say is please?” Dallon asked, his tone deep and making Brendon melt. Fuck, that was one of his most favourite voices. “Please, sir.” Brendon hummed out, grinning behind Dallon’s back. He was dropped onto the bed in a less than completely comfortable way, and Dallon was instantly over him. 

“What was that, little one?” Dallon asked, leaning down and nipping at Brendon’s jaw. His hands were gripping tightly onto the shorter’s waist, holding him close. “Please sir, it's been so long, please.” Brendon whimpered and whined, wriggling slightly under Dallon. “I literally just fucked you last night, Brendon.” Dallon deadpanned, biting at his neck. 

“Too long.” Brendon repeated, his voice already breathy. He pulled his hands up to fist Dallon’s hair, the other digging into his shoulder. Dallon bit at the crook of his neck, and Brendon couldn’t fight the moan that erupted in response. “Needy little slut.” Dallon purred out, Brendon nodding as a low moan escaped his plump lips. Dallon’s lips were gentle in comparison to his teeth against Brendon’s bruising skin, trailing down from his neck to his collarbone, down, down, down all the way to his navel. 

“My pretty little whore.” he praised, his lips tickling Brendon’s already slightly sticky skin. He leaned his head over just slightly to kiss the stray freckle that he’d always joked about, leading from there down to his v-line, tracing it down to the coarse, dark hair. He let his hands ride up, smiling at the feeling of the taut muscles under sticky skin. He bit onto Brendon’s waistband, pulling down his boxers with his teeth, his hand moving down with him until it was resting over Brendon’s waist. 

His other hand pulled the boxers down until they were off of the younger while his head moved back up, licking his thigh. That simple of a movement, and Brendon was moaning again. “Noisy.” Dallon commented, and Brendon bit into his lip to quiet himself down. “Did I say be quiet?” Dallon asked, looking up at him. Brendon shook his head, but Dallon tsked him. “N-No sir.” Brendon finally said. Dallon smiled, “Good boy.” he praised, kissing at his thighs again.

Brendon’s hands were clinging onto the sheets like a lifeline, his back arched slightly. “Dallon.” Brendon whined out, and Dallon hummed questioningly against his skin. “Please.” He was nearly begging, and he wasn’t completely positive he knew what he was begging for. “What do you want, little one?” Dallon asked from his waist. “Touch me.” Brendon was able to request, but it came out more of a command.

Regardless of that, Dallon let it slide and his hand did too, right to Brendon’s erection and the shorter thought he was going to die. “Yes, please, fuck, yes sir.” Brendon whined, his hips bucking upwards. Dallon bit his thigh before speaking again. “Stay still, pretty boy.” he commanded to the shorter. Brendon nodded, trying to force himself to stay down while Dallon’s hand kept an even rhythm over Brendon’s length. 

 

Brendon was definitely not prepared for Dallon’s warm, wet mouth to capture his cock. He accidentally bucked upwards, and then it was cold and the air was hitting him and he was whining. “None of that, little one. You can stay still, I know you can, my pretty moon. I know you can.” Dallon encouraged before dropping his head back down. Brendon nodded, moaning softly. Dallon kept his hands on the younger boy’s hips, helping him to stay down.

The moans coursed out of Brendon before he could keep them from doing so, “please, sir” and “more” escaping his parted lips like a prayer to the god at his feet that was working magic with his tongue. He’d always thought that he gave good head, but he couldn’t be shit compared to Dallon and what he was doing. Maybe he’d have to have Dallon teach him better. Dallon hummed softly, and Brendon moaned even louder. 

“Ah, fuck, do that again, please.” Brendon breathed out, and Dallon hummed again. The vibrations shot through Brendon like he’d been shocked but in a good way and he reached his hand down, digging his fingers into Dallon’s hair. When the taller didn’t argue, he pulled on his hair gently, his fingers massaging the boy’s scalp. Dallon hummed appreciatively, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. 

“You’re so pretty.” Brendon cooed down at him, leaning on one arm while his other hand steadily carding through Dallon’s hair. “Fucking gorgeous.” he hummed, trying to keep himself grounded. Dallon lifted his eyes back up, locking eyes with Brendon. The shorter bit his lip, giving Dallon a sultry smirk that made Dallon roll his blue eyes. “What, I can’t look like that because you’re sucking my dick?” he asked the boy. Dallon nodded as much as he could with Brendon’s dick in his mouth, his lips coiling into a smile as much as possible. 

Brendon stuck his tongue out, and Dallon pulled off of his length, steadily stroking him. “Will you still be giving me that smirk when my cock is in your ass?” he asked. How the fuck was his voice so cool and collected after the magic he just did? Brendon tried to make a witty response, he really did, but when Dallon was giving him a smirk with those hooded, lust dark eyes and still stroking his dick, it was hard for him to make a sound other than a low moan. Dallon laughed, “That’s what I thought, princess.” 

He leaned towards Brendon to press their lips together, and Dallon’s delicious minty taste was only broken by what Brendon realised was himself on Dallon’s tongue. Brendon’s arms wrapped around Dallon’s neck, pulling him close as he leaned back down on the bed. Dallon laughed lightly between their lips, his hand not leaving Brendon’s cock. His other hand was carding through Brendon’s hair while he leaned on his elbow.

Brendon pawed at his pants, nipping at his bottom lip. Dallon laughed again, “If I take these off, I have to let go of you.” he informed the shorter. “Please.” Brendon whimpered. Dallon leaned back, pulling his shirt over his head. He dropped his pants, along with his boxers, before leaning back over Brendon, kissing him again.

“Fuck me?” Brendon asked, looking up at Dallon with pleading doe eyes. “You really want me in you that bad, baby boy?” he asked. Brendon nodded, smiling steadily. “Don’t touch yourself.” Dallon instructed, leaning back from Brendon again. He leaned over to the drawer, grabbing the lube and a condom before closing it again. He dropped the lube onto Brendon’s stomach, surprised the younger had actually listened.

“Stretch yourself, princess.” he commanded, and how the fuck would Brendon say no to that request in that tone? He picked the lube from his stomach, slicking up two of his fingers quickly. He really was desperate, and he may have been too far gone to even deny it as he pushed both of his fingers inside, moaning at the feeling and ignoring the slight burn. Dallon laughed, but it sounded distracted and breathy and fucking hot, honestly. 

Brendon moved his hand away, a signal that he was ready, and Dallon opened the condom, rolling it onto his cock in a surprisingly quick way. Maybe Brendon just wasn’t paying attention, too focused on how he had felt last night, how full he felt with Dallon in him. Then Dallon was pushing into him and all of those thoughts were shattered and he seemed hyper aware of everything Dallon was doing. Brendon dropped back onto his back, wrapping his arms around Dallon’s neck again as the taller bottomed out.

And then something terrifyingly surprising happened. His phone rang. “Fuck, hand me that.” Brendon requested, and the taller did so without moving anything but his torso, unplugging the phone and handing it to him. “Frankie baby! How was your date night?” Brendon asked into the phone as if nothing was happening. Dallon was over him again, caging his body in with his hands on either side of the shorter. “Hey, Brenny! It was great. How was your night with Dallon? Did ya fuck?” Frank asked as Brendon put his phone on speaker.

“Yes, yes we did. It was great. Remember that one guy that fucked me from that club you and Gee took me to? Yeah, it was better than that. Only downside, still could walk. I mean, barely, but I could still walk.” Brendon said, keeping eye contact as a smirk played over his lips. “Shit, really? Damn, he’s gotta be a nice lay. Gee, you owe me twenty, I told you he would bottom with this one!” Frank said the last part away from the phone, shouting out to his boyfriend. “Fuck! Damnit, Brendon Boyd! You had one damned job!” Gerard griped out from the background. 

Brendon laughed breathily, and then Dallon did something he didn’t expect and began to move. Brendon’s laughed turned into a moan that he was quick to silence with a bite to his lip. “What was that, Brendon? You good?” Frank asked, laughing lightly. “Y-Yeah, I’m good!” Brendon insisted as Dallon’s hips met him again. The movements were slow but determined, and Dallon leaned down to bite at Brendon’s neck.

“Gerard! I said none of that! Damnit!” Frank scolded, and Brendon laughed. “What did he do this time?” “He took my eyeliner again. Gee, you piss me off sometimes with that. I’m gonna tell Mikey about that thing you did in his room with the guys that one time.” Frank threatened. “The Ouija thing?” Brendon asked. “Exactly that one.” Frank confirmed. Dallon was steadily moving, his hand moving to stroke Brendon’s cock.

Brendon’s moan was exactly what he didn’t want it to be when he was on the phone- loud, needy, desperate, dirty. “I swear to God if you’re getting a blowjob and you didn’t let me know.” Frank said through the phone. Brendon laughed, “Not a b-blowjob.” Brendon managed to breathe out. “More like he’s getting fucked. Hi, Frank. I’m Dallon. We spoke briefly at the pet store.” Dallon spoke for him.

“Hey, Dallon! Yeah, you came in with Jack! Brendon, I’m ashamed. If you had told me to shut up and call back later, I would have done that, you know this. The amount of times I let you know that Gee and I were fucking around on the phone in a call with you, I expected you to be fine with telling me when you and him are fucking around.” Frank scolded Brendon. Brendon ducked his head slightly at the words, frowning. “I’m sorry, Frankie! Don’t hate me.” 

“I’d never hate you, Brenny boo. Anyway, I just called to let you know that Gee and I are going to Tiger’s Heart downtown and you’re coming with us tonight. Dallon, it would be highly encouraged for you to come too unless you want guys hitting on your little brat. A collar would be highly encouraged. You have the whole day to go look for one, or I have one here that Brendon really likes if you’d rather.” Frank said through the phone. 

“Are you saying I can have that collar? Because you know I look like a fucking babe in that collar. And with your eyeliner? Fuck yes. Actually, can we go over there later and you do my makeup and stuff because holy shit.” Brendon almost begged into the phone. Dallon was still going slow, and it was kind of odd but not unwelcome as he tried to stay coherent. 

“That’s fine, darlin’. Just brush Dallon up on everything before you come over. Anyways, I love you, me and Gee gotta get back to work. Be safe!” The line went dead after that, and then Dallon was going faster than Brendon could fully comprehend. “Fuck, Dallon.” Brendon whimpered, his arms going around Dallon’s neck again. The taller picked up Brendon’s legs, angling his thrusts. Brendon moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back slightly, his back arching up towards Dallon. “Fuck, right there, please. Right fucking there, Da-llon.” Brendon moaned, but he wasn’t too far gone to keep himself from saying something he might regret. 

“Who am I to deny such a filthy request from that pretty mouth?” Dallon teased, pulling Brendon closer and fucking into him harder. Brendon’s moans didn’t seize until he was seeing stars and cum was shooting onto his stomach. Dallon laughed gently, but followed quickly behind. “You always look so pretty when you cum.” he cooed to Brendon. The shorter blushed deeply, but he was definitely too far gone to really say anything about it. 

Dallon pulled out of him, taking off and knotting the condom before tossing it in the trash. He left to get a washcloth, coming back and cleaning off Brendon’s stomach before tossing the cloth on the floor with his other clothes. Brendon was completely blissed out, so Dallon simply laid next to him, holding him close and kissing his cheek. After a while, he finally was able to speak. “That. Was fucking great.” Brendon mused.

“I swear, I’ll have to do better next time.” Dallon sighed out. Brendon rolled his eyes and got off of the bed, pulling on his dirty boxers. “And I need to shower and you should shower with me.” The shorter said, walking through the room to the dresser. “What do I have to wear tonight?” Dallon asked, rubbing his hand lazily up and down his torso. “Something comfy is all. Regular. Not formal, pretty caz. Really, whatever you want, honestly. No one gives a shit. Do you know where my leather pants are?” Brendon said, opening drawer after drawer.

“Yeah, they’re with my pants. You were drunk, that’s where you decided they belonged. In the ‘pants house’ and alright, get me something out please.” Dallon said, smiling softly over at Brendon. “Alright. Thanks. Are you showering?” Brendon asked, pulling the pants out and setting them on the top of the dresser. He pulled out a black shirt, putting them on the pants.

He whistled while he walked to the closet and pulled out his gold jacket. He laid it over the bed, narrowly missing Dallon’s head and laughing when the older shot him a look. “Are you showering?” Brendon asked again, and Dallon shrugged. “I probably should, really.” Brendon rolled his eyes and walked back to the closet, pulling out Dallon’s leather jacket and tossing it on the bed.

He went to Dallon’s shirt drawer, pulling out a simple black button up. He went down to the pants drawer and pulled out one of the many jeans that called the drawer home. “Here, this is your outfit, this is what you wear.” Brendon informed Dallon. “Thanks, babe.” Dallon purred out, looking at Brendon through his lashes. “Don’t look at me like that. Go shower, stinky.” Brendon leaned down and kissed him, his nose hitting the boy’s chin as they went through the Spiderman kiss. 

“Thanks, babe.” Dallon said, a little less enthusiastic. Brendon simply shot him a cheesy grin. “Will you shower with me?” Dallon questioned, smiling. “Yeah, go ahead and get in and gimme two.” Brendon said as Dallon stood up and grabbed his clothes, along with a fresh pair of boxers from the open drawer. “Alright.” Dallon hummed, leaning down to kiss Brendon gently before walking off to the bathroom.

“Thanks, babe!” Brendon shouted after him, smiling at the flip of the phrase. He grabbed his own clothes, whistling a low tune as he walked through to the bathroom, where Dallon was singing softly. He opened the door, met with Dallon’s singing getting louder and he realised what the song was. “Baby come back! Any kind of fool could see there was something in everything about you. Baby come back, you can blame it all on me.” 

Dallon was singing lower as Brendon stepped into the shower and he directed the words at him. “I was wrong, and I just can’t live without you.” Dallon dipped his head down to kiss Brendon, and the shorter rolled his eyes. “Find something happier, Dallon. Or I’m going to that club without you and un-collared.” 

Almost immediately, he changed tunes. “Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again? You’ve got tears in your eyes, the conversation begins. Oh God, now what did I say? Let me start over again. Could this be love at first sight? Oh wait, I said that before. You need a place for the night, happy to sleep on the floor. So I went out of my way, and now we talk even more.” 

Brendon rolled his eyes, reaching behind Dallon to get the shampoo. He motioned for the taller to duck, which he did, and Brendon put the shampoo in his hair. He began to massage the taller boy’s hair, smiling. “Turn the lights off, I’m in love. Wouldn’t you like to, wouldn’t you like to kiss him? Wouldn’t you like to, wouldn’t you like to be with him? Darkened nights and violent things. Vaudevillian boys and violin strings. All of these are the prettiest things when I’m in love.” 

“Turn the lights off, I’m in falling in love with you. Wouldn’t you like to, wouldn’t you like to kiss him? Wouldn’t you like to, wouldn’t you like to dance with him? Dark, dark nights and violent things. Vaudevillian boys and bright mornings. All of these are the prettiest things when I’m in love.” Brendon finished for him, leaning up slightly and kissing his lips. 

“I like hearing you sing that.” Dallon hummed against his lips, and Brendon laughed. “Yeah?” Brendon asked, moving away and picking the shower head off of its home and rinsing Dallon’s hair with it. Dallon, in return, grabbed the shampoo from behind himself and began washing the shorter boy’s hair. “Do you really like bright mornings because of me?” Dallon asked as they stood like this in silence.

“Why the fuck else would I like dreaded mornings?” Brendon asked with a raised brow. Dallon shrugged, “That’s a very valid point.” They continued simply washing each other, humming softly here and there, but most of it was a comfortable silence. An hour and a half later, they were both clean and Brendon was drying off, when suddenly he busted out singing. “Tonight I’m gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alive. And the world, I’ll turn it inside out, yeah. And floating around in ecstasy. So don’t stop me now! Don’t stop me cause I’m having a good time, having a good time.” he sang simply.

“I’m a shooting star leaping through the sky, like a tiger defying the laws of gravity. I’m a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva. I’m going to go, go, go, there’s no stopping me! I’m burning through the sky, yeah. Two hundred degrees, that’s why they call me Mister Fahrenheit. I’m traveling at the speed of light! I want to make a supersonic man out of you.” he purred to Dallon, who simply rolled his eyes with a goofy smile on his face.

“Don’t stop me now, I’m having such a good time! I’m having a ball! Don’t stop me now, if you want to have a good time,” he clicked his tongue, put on a sultry smirk at Dallon, “just give me a call. Don’t stop me now. Don’t stop me now! I don’t want to stop at all.” He pulled his clothes on and brushed his hair, smiling at his look in the mirror.

“Brendon. Go put on your jacket and let’s go, we’ve already wasted like half the day, I swear.” Dallon commanded, pulling his own clothing on. The words made Brendon pout up at him, his bottom lip jutting out. “But you look so sexy half dressed.” Brendon purred out. “I feel like if I had a tie on right there, you would have pulled me closer by it.” Dallon said, leaning down and kissing Brendon gently. “Shit, that’s a lost opportunity.” Brendon pouted.

Dallon laughed, standing back up straight. “Go put on your jacket, little one. And walk Jack for me. Maybe you can take him to the pet store and talk to Frank.” Dallon commanded the shorter. He pouted for a second before he got a particular look from Dallon that he refused to argue with. He walked out to the bedroom and grabbed his jacket, putting the gold over his shoulders. “Jackaboy! Wanna go for a walk?” 

A yip sounded from that, and Brendon laughed, walking to the living room. He picked up the leash and harness, putting them both on Jack. “Don’t die, Dally!” Brendon shouted out to Dallon. “Likewise, darling!” Dallon shouted back to him. Brendon smiled, and out of the door he went with Jack trying to drag him. “We should get you a crate, little boy, so you won't make a mess on the floor tonight.” Brendon told the puppy as they went into the pet store. 

“Frankie, baby! I need a crate for this little monster.” Brendon shouted to his friend. The boy stepped out of the back room, “Gerard I don't care what fucking colour it was, it's black now! Hey, Brendon. Wow, looking dapper. Wearing that tonight? What kind of crate do you need?” Frank said, walking over and guiding the other to the crates. “Yeah, I am. Kind of just one for this little monster so he doesn't piss on the floor or anything.” Brendon admitted. 

Frank laughed, dropping to kneel in front of the puppy, who licked his cheek. “Alright, yeah, we've got those. This would probably be your best bet for him, he can grow into it but there's a bar that'll be used as a barrier so. You only want enough room for his body or he'll piss on the extra. Gee, baby, help Brendon take this to Dallon's place, please.” Frank requested, picking up the box and taking it to the counter. He rung it up, Brendon pulling his money out and giving it to Frank. 

“Course, babydoll. Need to go see who caused me to lose $20 anyways.” Gerard said as he walked out of the back. He pressed a kiss to Frank’s cheek, causing the boy to smile, before picking up the crate. “Lead the way. Oh, this must be Jack! Precious little guy. What breed is he?” Gerard asked as they started to walk out of the door and towards Dallon's apartment.

The whole walk was them talking about Jack, what had happened, and Dallon. They got to the apartment door, and Brendon simply let himself in. “I'm back, Dally! Gee helped me bring the crate for Jack.” he shouted out into the house. “Okay, I'm doing something, a crate?” Dallon called from what Brendon thought was the bedroom. 

“Yeah, so he doesn't piss on your floor.” Brendon joked. Gerard put down the box, and Brendon leaned down to take the harness and leash off of Jack. The puppy bolted out of the room and out to the sound of Dallon's voice. Brendon laughed, then looked at the cage box. 

“So, this thing is really fucking easy to put together. If you need me, call me or Frank? Love you, Brenny. Don't die. See you two tonight!” Gerard said before exiting the apartment. Brendon looked at the box, sighing. “You good, babe?” Dallon asked, amused as he walked in the room. Brendon let out a whine in response but opened the box after a few seconds of a struggle. The setting up, just as Gerard had said, simple. He had to pick up a few pieces and lock them together in a way that made him think he wouldn't even be able to break out of the cage. 

He attached it all securely to the bottom and moved it into the corner. He pulled the divider in to where it was enough room for Jack (which meant telling him to get in to check many times) before getting a decently comfortable blanket and putting it on the bottom of the crate as a pillowing. 

Jack sniffed it and eventually curled up in it. Brendon laughed, “I think he likes it!” he shouted to Dallon, then turned to see the boy was on the couch. “I think he likes it.” he repeated, quieter. Dallon smiled at him, “I think he does.” he agreed. “Can I nap and you wake me up in like an hour because.” Brendon asked, walking over to the couch and curling up at Dallon's side. He didn't hear the response before he was asleep. 

And then he was being awoken and it slightly pissed him off, but he walked off to his phone in Dallon's room and went to instagram for a live video. “Hey fuckers, I just fucking woke up, how are you assholes?” he asked, laughing. “Wow, first comment was fuck you. Thanks, I totally am feeling the fuckin' love, you filthy sinners.” 

“I do in fact have a dog, his name is Jack Frost because he nips at my nose, thank you for noticing.” Brendon said into the phone with a sideways grin as the puppy bolted into the room and looked at him. “C'mere, Jackaboy, up.” he patted the bed and the dog didn't waste time, going over to him and nipping at his nose. He laughed, “Cut it out. Come get your son!” he shouted to Dallon. 

“Your son first, moon!” Dallon shouted back. “Notice me, you forehead freak. I notice you. Fuck, you guys are ruthless today.” Brendon laughed into the phone. He made it a point to ignore anything about Dallon's comment. “Of course Dallon is around, he's my best friend, assholes. Okay, look, Ashley, only I get to call him a tall glass of water.” Brendon laughed out. “Oh, because I'm thirsty, wow, thanks. Ass.” he joked. 

“Brendon that's gay. Okay, no. I'm not gay. I'll suck your dick, but. God, I can't even lie like that. No, I'm bisexual ya assholes. Yes, this is one of my favourite jackets besides the leather one, thank you for noticing. Oh, do I look good? I didn't plan it. Literally woke up like this.” Brendon smiled at the chat. “I know what time it is. Hey, Joshie! How are you and Ty, man? You haven't called to yell at me in a few minutes.” he said as he noticed Josh's comment, smiling wider. 

“Oh, you guys want some music? Dallon, come join me and we shall sing! Any requests?” Brendon called out, smiling steadily. Dallon walked in, crawling onto the bed and resting on Brendon's thighs. “Oh heavens. Yeah, you can request one of Dallon's songs, totally guys. I know like all of The Brobecks songs.” he laughed at the chat. “Love at first sight? Why?” he questioned the chat. Dallon was tracing designs on his leg blindly, yawning behind his hand. He looked up at the mention of the song. 

“I'm not gonna suck Dallon's dick. Not on camera.” he yawned, smiling softly. He shot a wink at the taller, who rolled his eyes. “I'll sing something.” Brendon confirmed, then started to sing. 

“Well it's not hard to see that everyone's a jerk but me.” he started, then stopped, laughing. “Hell, you're right, I'm an asshole. Dallon isn't. He's a little sweetheart, makes my stomach ache. But Frank and Gee aren't jerks either.” he tried to wager, thinking. “Yeah, you're right. Look at Dal, he's sitting on me.” he flipped the camera so it was towards Dallon, who was still sitting on Brendon, now petting Jack. 

He looked up and stuck out his tongue, his hair in his eyes. “He is cute, I agree.” Dallon blushed at that, looking back down at Jack. “Cute little family I got here, yeah. How'd I meet him? Dallon, tell them.” Brendon requested. The taller gave a brisk overview of the story. “I'm glad you ship it, guys.” he laughed out at the chat. “I ship it.” Dallon added on, humming. “I hope so.” Brendon purred out at him. 

Brendon was steadily smiling at the ever reddening boy on his legs. “Has anyone ever told you you suck, Brendon?” Dallon asked, teasing coursing through his tone. He moved his phone so that the camera was back to him and propped it up on a pillow so it was towards both of them as he pulled Dallon closer and kissed him gently. “You were the one sucking last night.” he whispered to the taller. 

“I literally hate you.” Dallon deadpanned in response, but Brendon grinned a little wider. “Thanks, babe. Jack, what are you doing? Pay attention to us. Well fuck, guys, you normally go crazy when I get gayer than gay. I just needed something to chill me out a bit, honestly.” Brendon laughed into the chat. He squinted and looked a little closer.

“Ah yes, let’s not bring up the Ryan thing, but let’s bring up the fact that I met a fucking Adonis because of him.” Brendon purred out, squeezing Dallon’s thighs gently. Dallon rolled his eyes. And then Brendon saw that the one and only Ryan Ross was in his live. So, instead of being a little bitch, he was going to show him how happy he was. “Hey sun.” Brendon said to Dallon. 

“Hey moon.” Dallon cooed back. Brendon smiled a little wider and pulled Dallon a little closer, letting their lips meet in a simple kiss. Dallon rested his arms on Brendon’s shoulders and clasped his hands together. “Please forget to fall down.” Brendon cooed in response. “I’ll never fall down if it means being with you.” Dallon smiled, leaning down and kissing him.

When they broke apart, he looked over at the phone again. “You guys are disgustingly cute. Thank you! That was the aim, so you guys would shut up about Ryan.” he laughed out. Dallon leaned, his head dropping to Brendon’s chest. “Yes, Dallon is kinda dressy. Yes, he is wearing a leather jacket. No, it’s not my leather jacket, that one is in the closet. Yes, I practically live here. I don’t like going home to being alone and dealing with old memories. Yes, I will steal his jacket. Yes, I like wearing his jackets. He has this one that has like fur on it and I fuckin’ love it, it’s so fucking warm.” Brendon purred out.

“You can’t just take my damn jackets, Brendon.” Dallon complained from his chest. “Shh, you just shh.” Brendon laughed out, smiling as he rested his head gently against Dallon’s. “Oh you fuckers, Dallon totally doesn’t top.” Brendon lied. Dallon picked his head up and looked Brendon dead in the eyes. “I don’t?” he asked, surprised. “Were you too blissed out to remember?” Brendon asked. “I watched you get too blissed out to apparently remember.” Dallon laughed out.

Brendon’s cheeks felt like fire. “Shut up.” he complained to Dallon, leaning back against the headboard and crossing his arms, pouting like a child. They continued this for a while, from laughing about various things to answering questions to singing soft songs that made him feel all tingly inside. 

“Hey guys, it was great and I love that I got to do another live, it’s been like half a year. But we’ve gotta go. Love you filthy sinners! Be safe in whatever you do, and sleep well when you do!” Brendon said, grinning. He reached over to stop the live as Dallon’s lips met his, so he ended it with a larger smile on his face and one hand knotting Dallon’s hair. 

“I saw that Ryan was in the live, don’t act like you weren’t trying to let him see you were happy. Are you happy? You’re okay, right?” Dallon asked as they broke apart. “Of course I’m happy. He only gets to me when I’m drunk or emotional as fuck, so rarely. I don’t give a shit when I smoke, you know this.” Brendon hummed, smiling. There was no reason to lie, and he had no want to lie about the thing to the one person that had been there from the worst.

Dallon looked him in the eyes for a few moments, and when he seemed happy that Brendon wasn’t lying, he leaned in and kissed him again. “Ready to go? It’s not far of a walk to Frankie and Gee’s.” Brendon asked, smiling. “Yeah, we might as well.” Dallon agreed, getting off of Brendon. Jack picked his up, looking at them. “Come on, little man, you gotta go in your crate.” Brendon said, and the puppy wagged his tail. 

Dallon laughed and pocketed Brendon’s phone for him, while Brendon let the puppy lead the way to his crate and closed him in it. “Hey, we love you, we’ll be back tonight, okay? You’ll be okay.” Brendon cooed to the whimpering puppy. He leaned down and kissed the fluffy puppy’s head. That seemed to calm him down, and he curled up, falling back to sleep rather quickly. Dallon had taken him on a walk near the end of the stream, so he knew he didn’t have to go out, and that made him happier. Dallon walked closer, holding out his arm for Brendon, held onto it like a sickly cute couple, his head dropping to Dallon’s shoulder.

They walked the whole journey to Gerard and Frank’s house this way, Brendon leading the way, bouncing on the balls of his feet in the black converses that he had had Dallon choose. “Hey soul sister, hey there mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain’t fair, y’know?” Brendon sang out as they got closer to his friend’s home. “Frankie! Gee! I’m home!” Brendon shouted as he walked in the front door. 

“Hello, Mari. How are you today, little kitty?” the shorter asked a small black and white kitten that padded across the floor to him. “Frankie! Gee!” Brendon shouted again, and this time a large black dog raced out to see him. “Oh, hey Zelly! How are you, my bucket of sunshine?” he asked the lab, who was wagging her tail and sniffing Dallon. “Azhra, do I get a greeting from you too?” Brendon asked, walking through the house to the macaw’s home. 

 

“Hello.” Azhra chirped out, turning his blue head to look at Brendon from the cage. “Hi, pretty birdie!” Brendon cooed. Azhra put his head against the cage, and Brendon moved forward, pressing his fingers against the feathers. “I hate that you’re the only person that he’ll let touch his head so easily.” Frank complained. 

He turned to see Frank, his black hair curled against his forehead. He was wearing red eyeshadow around his eyes, eyeliner following the pattern. He was playing with the ring on his lip nervously, and Brendon smacked his arm gently to make him stop. “He loves me, leave him alone.” Brendon laughed out. He stepped back to take in his outfit- simple, white button up with a dark red tie that matched the eyeliner, a black suit jacket over it. His neck was adorned with a black collar that he so commonly saw, the red trim sticking out barely.

He was wearing black skinny jeans with rips up and down the legs, especially around the knee, and black and red converses. A silver and black belt hung loosely on his waist. Gerard came in soon enough, and Brendon wolf-whistled at him. He had a black band of makeup across his eyes- just between the apple of his cheeks and just beneath his brow bone the whole way across. He had a black button up and a red tie that matched Frank’s, his own black skinny jeans a large loss of rips. 

A simple black belt with a silver buckle was around his own waist, black and red converses on his own feet. “Hey, Brenny. You look stunning, as per usual.” Gerard complimented, smiling. “And you don’t look half bad yourself, Gee. Do your own makeup this time?” Brendon teased. “Oh God you know he can’t do his own makeup when it comes to that look. For years I did it and you know that.” Frank laughed, pulling his arm over to lean it across Gerard’s shoulders.

“Speaking of makeup, can you do mine, please?” Brendon asked, smiling. Frank nodded, “Gee, go keep Dallon company. Brendon, come with me. I have that collar too.” Gerard vanished to hang out with Dallon while Brendon followed behind Frank to the bathroom. He sat on the counter, and Frank went to work. They spoke about little things here and there. “Dal needs to put on your collar. I’m not collaring you, so..” Frank laughed out.

Brendon nodded, and when Frank said he was done, he smiled. He slid off the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. Sparks of gold and black were around his eyes, along with black eyeliner that he had to admit looked great. He had three simple red dots under both of his eyes- something to keep them all together. “Well?” Frank asked, grinning. “It looks fucking dope, as per usual, Frankie.” 

Frank smiled wider, “Alright well, here’s the collar, you go have Dallon put it on you.” He handed the boy the simple black and red collar. Brendon grinned a little wider before nearly flying out of the room and down the stairs down to where Dallon and Gerard were. “Dally! Dally! Look!” he shouted, smiling widely as he showed off his makeup. Dallon laughed softly, “You look gorgeous.” Dallon cooed, kissing his forehead.

“You gotta collar me.” Brendon said, holding out the collar. Dallon took it and raised a brow. Brendon simply presented his neck like a prize, his chin up to show more of his neck, so Dallon put the collar on him. Brendon smiled, and he was a little happier for the collar to be around his neck. He reached up, rubbing it gently. 

“Are you guys ready?” Frank asked as he bounced down the stairs, playing with his hair. “I am.” Brendon chirped, and Dallon laughed, pulling his arm around Brendon’s shoulders. “Whenever you are, babydoll.” Gerard said, holding out an arm. Frank took it, leaning up to kiss the other boy before looking over at Brendon. “Lead the way, dorks.” Brendon said, smiling. 

Various tales of Brendon mostly getting stories about the pets filled their walk, along with multiple selfies between the four of them that went on all of their snapchats, instagram stories, even twitter when they got a huge group picture- Dallon beside Brendon with his hands on the shorter boy’s torso and sticking out his tongue while Brendon was taking the picture, one eye closed, tongue out, his middle finger up, and a kind of sultry look on his face- his lip curled up, showing half of his pearly whites on the top, especially that sharp canine that caught the light perfectly. 

Gerard was behind Frank, who was beside Brendon. The shorter of the pair was holding onto his collar with one hand, a bored yet somehow seductive grin on his lips. The taller was biting down at the crook of Frank’s neck, between the collar of his shirt and the collar, staring up at the camera with a grin on his own lips. So, the picture went on Twitter with a simple caption of “Out with the guys tonight to raise hell @FrankIero @DallonWeekes @gerardway” 

They were at the club too soon, in Brendon’s opinion. He was happy in Dallon’s arms, joking with Frank and Gerard. They entered in, nodding at the security guard, Dallon’s arms still around Brendon’s torso. “Anything particular you wanna do?” Gerard asked Frank, who shrugged. Brendon leaned up, turning his head around to kiss Dallon just off of his lips. “Go mingle, yeah?” Brendon purred out, escaping Dallon’s grip and grabbing Frank’s hand, pulling him behind him. 

He led the boy to the bar-like area, opting not to sit on the stool because God only knows what was there and instead leaning against the bar. “Coke.” he requested, while Frank asked for a Sprite (liquor was not offered for everyone’s safety.) They drank, and talked, and laughed. “I wanna make Dallon jealous, so like I think I’m gonna find somebody and start flirting, help me find some hot guy.” Brendon said finally, smiling.

“Oh that’s funny. Come on, let’s go find someone.” Frank hummed, grinning. They walked around, made sure they were in sight of Gerard and Dallon, and found a particularly handsome man. He was tall- easily six foot -with dark black hair and green eyes. “Hey, cutie.” Brendon purred, running his hand down the boy’s chest. “Hey, sweetheart.” the tall handsome guy grinned back, taking in all of the shorter.

Dallon and Gerard watched as Frank and Brendon were all over the tall guy. Dallon knew that Brendon knew what he was doing because he’d look around the boy every so often to see if Dallon was still watching. The tall boy leaned down, putting his hand on Brendon’s waist, and Dallon had to fight everything in him to not punch the fuck out of that guy. Brendon knew what he was doing, and he’d be punished for it when they went back home. 

So instead, he just gave Brendon a knowing look that made his brown eyes light up, and went back to talking to Gerard. “Brendon is a little slut, honestly. Keeping an eye on him would be best.” Gerard suggested. “He’s doing it on purpose. I’ll deal with him with it later. Unless you guys want us to just vanish so I can fuck the feeling out of him.” Dallon said with a raised brow. 

“Nice. Y’know, he and Frank used to fuck around. Pretty hot, honestly. I can ask Frank if he’d be down?” Gerard said as he drank his drink. Dallon looked at him with a raised brow. “Oh yeah, they let me watch a few times. We were all cool with it. He and Frank- they work together like fucking magicians. It’s weird, but ultimately really fuckin’ hot. Look, watch him. He’ll put his arm around Frank, he might kiss him.” Gerard tipped his head towards the pair.

Dallon watched as Brendon laughed, his arm curling around the shorter boy’s shoulders. Not two seconds later, they both tipped their faces towards each other and kissed briefly, a lazy smile on both of their faces. “They’re gorgeous together.” Dallon hummed in agreement. “Anyways, Brendon has always been a little slut, so just ask him if he’s down. Most likely he’ll say yes.” Gerard yawned.

Dallon heard Brendon’s laugh even from across the room. The tall guy had vanished, and Brendon had Frank against the wall, a knee between his legs. The shorter was shamelessly grinding down against him, his black-painted fingernails dug into Brendon’s shoulders. Frank’s eyes fluttered open and he made eye contact with Gerard, then Dallon, which just caused his lips to part in what Dallon assumed was a particularly dirty moan, from the way Brendon bent down and bit at Frank’s neck.

Gerard let out a low chuckle and Dallon turned his head to look at him. “They’re gorgeous. You got a good one, I know that much. If you hurt him like Ryan did, I think Frank would murder you before I even got to you.” Gerard informed him. Dallon laughed, “I don’t plan on doing any of that. Hoping I can keep him forever.” Gerard smiled, “Good. He’s a handful, but he’s worth it. He’s completely worth it.” 

“Brendon!” Dallon whistled over to the boy, and brown eyes instantly locked with his. Brendon grabbed Frank’s hand, holding him up and walking him to the pair. “Yes sir?” Brendon asked, innocent as anything. Frank leaned over to whisper something in his ear, which caused Brendon to laugh. Dallon gripped Brendon’s jaw, his thumb ghosting over the bone as he inspected the boy. No new marks he could see. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Brendon’s, smiling lazily when the boy tried to deepen the kiss and he instead pulled away.

“Be good.” Dallon hummed out to him. Brendon raised a brow, “I’m always good.” he shot back. It was Dallon’s turn to raise a brow as the shorter’s face became redder and redder. “Are you sure about that, little moon?” Brendon looked down, blushing deeper. Dallon tipped his head back up, forcing him to look into his eyes. “I asked you a question, little one.” Brendon shook his head slightly, “No, sir. I’ll be good, I promise.” 

“Good boy.” Dallon’s finger ghosted over Brendon’s bottom lip, steadily keeping eye contact. Brendon felt like Dallon was surveying property, the way his blue eyes danced with focus and a look that told him that he belonged to him. As if to prove it even more, Dallon dropped his hand down to tug gently against Brendon’s collar, the movement making Brendon’s breath hitch. 

Dallon smiled, letting go of the collar and patting Brendon’s head like a puppy. “Go have fun.” he told the younger, who nodded and dragged Frank behind him as he bounced around the place, trying to find something entertaining to do. “What if we watch one of the shows?” Frank offered. Brendon grinned, “That sounds heavenly. Do lead the way, my dearest Frankie.” Frank laughed gently, pulling Brendon along to one of the many rooms that was like a room in a room- windows were all around, so that the dungeon masters could keep an eye on who went into the inner room and messed with the clients. 

Brendon wasn’t so much focused on what was happening in the room as he was of Frank’s breaths against his neck. The shorter had always had a huge thing for bondage and whips, it was one of the first things that made him so interested in Frank. The fact that the client in the room was naked, legs spread, hands cuffed together at the wrist and behind held in front of him seemed to make Frank happy. He had a silk blindfold on, and his plump lips were opened in a very sexy way. The dom, a tall handsome man with a gorgeous suit on, was running a flogger across his back, waiting for him to anticipate the strikes when they would come.

A simple smack to his upper back, near his shoulder blade but far enough from his actual shoulder for the tails to curl around and make a terrible feeling, and the boy was wriggling and writhing. Brendon didn’t pretend to not hear Frank moan softly against his ear. Brendon pulled his arm around the shorter boy instead, leaning down and nipping at Frank’s neck. “Such an exhibitionist. Why don’t you and Gee do something down there?” Brendon asked against his skin.

“Why don’t you do something to me down there? You’re as much an exhibitionist as I am, Brendon Boyd.” Frank breathed out, and Brendon laughed. “Make sure Gee and Dally are on board, come on. There’s surely an empty room, you know they supply the toys.” Brendon grabbed the boy’s hand, pulling him behind to go find where Dallon and Gerard were. They were in the same place they had been, chatting together, laughing here and there. It was almost like they were at a simple bar.

Frank became sheepish and shy as soon as they were close to the two. “Hey, you two. What are you wanting Frankie?” Gerard asked, Brendon smiling. “Go ahead and tell him, sweetheart.” Brendon cooed to the other. Frank cleared his throat before speaking, cheeks as red as his makeup. “I was wondering if Brenny and I could play in one of the rooms?” Frank’s words turned into a squeak, but Brendon simply rubbed his back and smiled. “As long as I get to watch the show.” Gerard said, smiling. Frank’s eyes lit up and he moved forward, wrapping Gerard in a hug and kissing his cheek. 

Then, Brendon and Frank both looked expectantly at Dallon. “Long as I get to watch.” Dallon shrugged, taking Gerard’s words with a smile on his lips. Brendon let go of Frank long enough to pull Dallon down in a hot, heated kiss, breaking apart too fast for even his own taste. He grabbed Frank’s hand and, purposely shaking his hips more than usual, walked off to the rooms while the two doms followed behind him. He spoke briefly of what was happening to a dungeon mistress, who let them into the room with a smile. Both he and Frank made it clear that the only other people allowed in the inner room that wasn’t a dungeon master would be Dallon and Gerard, pointing out the tall boy first, then the shorter beside him. 

“You go, strip what you want off, blindfold on. Lay on the table.” Brendon instructed Frank. Frank nodded and did as he was told, presenting himself with his legs spread slightly, his stomach on the table. His eyes were hidden under a black blindfold that just barely managed to cover all of his makeup, his hair curling over the front of it. He hadn’t done this in forever, not with Brendon, yet he still knew exactly how Brendon wanted him to lay. Brendon walked to him, grabbing the cuffs that were placed so helpfully and putting them on Frank’s wrists.

“Safeword?” Brendon asked as he went about his business, cuffing Frank and making sure everything was perfect. “Azhra.” Frank said instantly. Brendon laughed softly, “It’s good to know it’s still the same.” he purred to Frank, taking off his gold jacket. He laid it over Frank’s clothing on the chair next to the table, humming softly. He pushed his hair back slightly, looking out of the window briefly to see Dallon and Gerard watching with a smile.

He smiled in return, taking his bottom lip in his teeth for a moment before continuing on. He picked up a simple flogger, running the tails over Frank’s back. They both knew he would never hit between his ribs and his waist- it was too easy to miss and hit an organ, and that hurt like hell. He simply ran the tails in a zigzag, across his shoulders, down his ribs, past his lower back, down to his hips, all the way to his ass. He even went to his upper thighs before going back up.

“I’m gonna do five, okay? Count for me, babydoll.” Brendon cooed to him. “Yes, sir.” Frank said, excitement in his tone. Brendon flicked the flogger down, hitting Frank’s shoulder blade. A low moan sounded through the room, followed by words. “One, sir.” Brendon repeated the motion, hitting in the spot again. “Two, sir.” This went on until Frank was wriggling, “Five, sir.” he moaned out. 

“Good boy, so pretty for me.” Brendon purred, rubbing the spot. “More, please, sir.” Frank pleaded. “Be patient, pretty boy.” Brendon scolded lightly. “Sorry, sir.” Frank said, ducking his head slightly. Brendon leaned down and kissed the heating skin, “Five.” he informed Frank again. This went on for a few minutes over various parts of his back and legs. “I’m gonna uncuff you, you flip over, okay pretty boy?” Brendon asked, putting down the flogger to unlock the cuffs. “Yes, sir.” Frank said, flipping over whenever his wrists were freed.

Brendon picked Frank’s wrists up, kissing them lightly where the fair skin was turning a light shade of red and purple. “Pretty boy. Did you miss me?” Brendon asked as he cuffed Frank again. “Yes, sir.” Frank whimpered out, his back arching slightly as Brendon ran a hand down his chest. “Stay flat, baby. I don’t wanna miss, okay? Don’t wanna hurt you in a bad way.” Brendon comforted, kissing the center of his toned chest. “Yes, sir.” Frank forced his back flat.

The flogger tails on Frank’s skin was something Brendon knew that Frank was expecting. So, he grabbed the belt from Frank’s pants instead. He folded the belt halfway, as though he were going to beat Frank, and ran the leather over his skin. Frank moaned out, half surprised and half turned on. The cool leather ran over his erection and Frank bucked his hips upward. “Frankie.” Brendon scolded, and the shorter whimpered softly. “I’m sorry, sir.” 

Brendon sighed softly. He always had a problem staying mad at Frank, especially when he was this excited, this needy, all for Brendon. Brendon walked over to him, kissing his lips softly. Frank didn’t move until Brendon tilted his chin up- then he kissed back feverishly. “My pretty little boy. Might have to keep you for a while.” Brendon mused as he pulled away, leaving Frank leaning trying to get his lips back on his. 

The leather was on Frank’s skin again before he could react, wriggling slightly. Brendon spotted a riding crop, and smiled, taking the belt off of Frank’s skin and gliding over to the toys’ home. He grabbed it, humming softly. The leather was much cooler than that of Frank’s belt, softer. Not as rough- no, this was used in a more dainty way compared to the belt that held the short boy’s pants on.

The cool leather touched Frank in a way that made Brendon think he might have been shocked, his back arching slightly. He trailed the crop down Frank’s chest, down to his navel, down to his crotch and rubbing it lightly over his cock. “Please, sir, hit me.” Frankie said, his voice wrecked. Brendon laughed lightly but complied nonetheless, lightly and easily smacking the skin of his thigh. 

A moan sounded out, and Brendon repeated the motion. All over his body, excluding the dangers of his torso and face. Only when light tears were soaking from underneath the blindfold and Frank was definitely lost in subspace, did Brendon stop. He knew how far to go with Frank, even if he hadn’t done this with him in a while. “Why’d you stop?” Frank whined. “Frankie, I know your limits.” Brendon cooed against his skin. Frank was still painfully hard, however, and Brendon wanted to make him even happier. 

His lips grazed over the shorter boy’s chest, down his body to his cock. He licked Frank’s erection, causing Frank to simply moan out again. Brendon smiled and took Frank into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Frank wouldn’t last long. Right when he knew Frank was getting so close, he pulled his head back and stroked the shorter boy’s cock with a need to make him happy. Frank released with a loud moan, his hips bucking upwards while Brendon tried his best to catch the salty liquid in his opened mouth.

As soon as he was done, Brendon uncuffed him, rubbing his hand gently on Frank’s body, a steady reminder that he was still there. He took his blindfold off last, smiling at the hazel eyes that greeted him there. “Welcome back to earth, pretty boy.” Brendon cooed, causing Frank to blush despite what had just happened. “Want me to hold you?” Brendon asked, and Frank nodded simply. “Okay, I got you. I’m here, pretty baby.” Brendon cooed again, holding Frank close to him.

Franke smiled against his chest. “I missed you.” he said softly. “You never call me up, the phone works.” Brendon said, his tone as soft as Frank’s. “Phone works both ways.” Frank hummed. They were silent after this for a few minutes, Brendon holding and petting Frank gently until he was up and putting his clothes back on. “You’re always such a pretty boy when you’re spread out, I must admit.” 

“Oh, shut up, Brendon.” Frank retorted, laughing softly. His cheeks were tinged pink, and his eyeliner was smudged slightly- not enough to make it obvious what had happened. They met with Dallon and Gerard as they walked out of the room, Brendon’s arm around Frank. “That was beautiful. Must say, I never get tired of seeing you in scenes, Bren.” Gerard said, putting his arm across Brendon’s on the other side of Frank. Dallon put his own arm around Brendon’s shoulders.

“Well, thank you, Gee. But you guys can call me up any time, you know I have some toys at the house.” Brendon said, smiling as he leaned into Dallon’s touch. “Is there anything else you guys are wanting to do?” Gerard asked. “Nope.” Frank answered for the others, popping the p. Brendon made a noise of agreement, and Dallon nodded. “Then… Our place?” Gerard offered, looking at Brendon and Dallon. “Of course.” Brendon said, excitement bubbling in his tone. “Dallon?” Gerard asked. “I’m down.” he hummed out.

The walk back was mostly Brendon hanging on Frank and vice versa, while Dallon and Gerard tried to make sure they didn’t go in the road or anything. Before they were fully in the house, Frank was against the wall and Brendon was kissing him, his jacket on the floor at his feet. Dallon was watching, a small smile playing on his lips. “Brendon.” Dallon said, and the tone he said it in made Brendon freeze. He turned his head back towards Dallon, while Frank kissed off his lips and down to his neck. “Yes, sir?” 

“Come here.” Dallon’s voice left no room for questioning, and Frank laughed against Brendon’s neck. “I think you’re in trouble for making him jealous, Brenny.” “Shut up, go get your boyfriend.” Brendon pouted, leaning down to kiss his cheek before turning around and walking to Dallon. “Yes, sir?” he asked Dallon as his arms went to coil around the taller boy’s neck. “What was it you were doing earlier? Trying to make me jealous, flirting with that guy? I know you know I was watching, you saw me. Were you trying to be a little slut, or did you want to know what the consequence would be?” 

Dallon's tone was dangerous and Brendon couldn't decide if it was good to act oblivious or come clean. Truth is, he wasn't sure why he wanted to get Dallon jealous, he just knew he did. He heard a low moan from the other side of the room and turned his head, just getting a glimpse of Frank in Gerard's lap before his chin was yanked back towards Dallon. “Answer me, little moon.” Brendon shrugged silently, looking down slightly. 

Dallon inspected his features, tipping his head back up. “What should your punishment be, princess?” he asked the shorter. Brendon shrugged again, but he had to admit that he wanted a spanking. He couldn't let Dallon know that, though, there's no way he'd give him what he really wanted. “Spanking.” Gerard sounded from the other side of the room, the fucking lifesaver. Dallon watched him before sitting down on the couch and patting his lap. Brendon started to sit on his lap before Dallon shook his head. “Bend over.” he instructed. So, Brendon did so, bending at the waist across Dallon's legs. 

A rough hand rubbed over the leather pants, Brendon shuddering in anticipation. “Pretty little whore.” Dallon cooed, taking Brendon's focus away from the fact that he had pulled his hand back and the sound of it mixed with the feeling against his skin again made him moan out, his hips bucking forward slightly. “Count, Brendon. You know how to do this.” Gerard commanded from the other place. “You're so pretty, Brenny.” Frank purred out. “One, sir.” Brendon said, smiling slightly. 

The motions went on until Brendon was crying and could barely mumble. “T-twenty, sir.” Frank was sitting beside Dallon's legs, petting Brendon's hair encouragingly. “That's enough.” Frank said, finally speaking. “You did so good, Brenny. So good, pretty little one.” Frank purred, leaning forward and kissing Brendon's cheek. Dallon was rubbing over Brendon's ass, “C'mere, baby boy. Can you sit?” Dallon said, and Brendon nodded, ignoring the stinging as he stood up straight and then sat on Dallon's lap. 

Dallon's arms were around Brendon's waist before he could fully comprehend it, the taller boy's teeth in his neck. “Frankie.” Gerard said, and Brendon looked at the shorter through hooded eye as he walked over to straddle Gerard. Brendon shot him a small smile that turned into his lips parting in a moan as Dallon marked him, his hand rubbing Brendon through his pants. 

Dallon’s fingers ghosted over him in delightful ways, but Brendon was impatient. “More, please, sir.” he whined, trying to move his body so that he’d get more friction, but Dallon removed his hand instead. “None of that, now, little one.” Dallon scolded. Brendon whimpered and whined. “Strip for me, baby boy.” Dallon said after a few seconds of Brendon’s whining.

The younger was happy to oblige. He stood up, steadily ignoring that sting. His shirt came off his torso at a teasing pace before being dropped beside him. He was much more teasing when it came to his pants- pushing them slowly down over his hip bones before unbuttoning them and pushing them even slower down his legs, both glad and hating that he had decided to go commando. Dallon simply smiled, his eyes raking over Brendon’s body in a way that made him feel so much like property, like he was simply a toy.

Self-esteem, or lack thereof, would have made him resent that, pride would have made him revel in it. When he was stripped of everything except the collar on his neck, he sat back in Dallon’s lap. “You’re so pretty.” Dallon cooed, pulling Brendon by the collar closer until their lips met. Brendon let out a quiet moan, his fingernails biting into Dallon’s shoulders, grinding his body down against the older boy’s clothed erection. Dallon didn’t scold him this time, instead gripping his hips and pulling him down, encouraging the movement. 

“You’re always so pretty.” Dallon hummed, causing Brendon to blush- or maybe that was just because of what was happening? He’d never been shy before.. What the fuck was it with Dallon that caused him to get all flustered and shy doing stuff he’s done before? “What do you want, babydoll?” Dallon asked, looking up at Brendon. “You?” Brendon said, but it came out a question. “You have to be more specific, princess.” 

Brendon opened his mouth to speak, and he definitely planned on words coming out, but he couldn’t manage to make words actually escape and he just settled for the whine that showed instead. Dallon chuckled, leaning up and biting at Brendon’s bottom lip, pulling it away and letting go to allow it to bounce back against his teeth. 

“I mean, do you want my mouth, do you want my cock..?” Dallon asked, both suggestions making Brendon whine and writhe on his lap. A low moan pulled him from his haze and he glanced over his shoulder to see Frank, only wearing a shirt and his collar, riding Gerard while the taller kept a firm grip on his hips. He looked back at Dallon, who smiled. “What about both?” the older suggested. Brendon couldn’t do more than nod excitedly.

Dallon smiled, “Lay down then.” he hummed, which Brendon refused to argue with. His back met the couch before he could really function what he had done, and Dallon was in between his thighs, kissing his stomach. Brendon moaned softly, Dallon squeezing his thighs gently as he slowly made his way down, down, down to nuzzle his nose slightly against the coarse, dark hair that cradled Brendon's sensitive cock.

Brendon moaned, a little louder this time, his hips tilting upwards. Dallon shifted and licked up Brendon's cock, from base to tip. He captured the tip in his mouth and Brendon was walking on clouds because damn, Dallon was fucking good. Brendon gripped the cushions with his nails, fighting the urge to buck into Dallon's mouth, his back arching instead. A warm hand rubbed over his stomach and up to his chest, Brendon's nipple being captured by skilled fingers and causing Brendon's breath to hitch. 

Dallon hummed around Brendon, Brendon fighting the urge to pull Dallon's hair. The hand left Brendon's nipple just to go farther up and pull at the collar around Brendon's neck. “F-fuck, sir, master, please, fuck.” Brendon tensed at the word that accidentally escaped his mouth, but Dallon simply moaned around him and he was gone back into that oblivion. He apparently was being too loud because then he couldn’t make noise and there was only vibrations and Frank was moaning over him.

He looked up to see Frank above him and then it registered that Frank’s cock was in his mouth. So, being the nice person he was, he moved his head and focused on sucking Frank off instead of the insane pleasure that Dallon was giving him, his nails biting into Frank’s thigh as he locked eyes and let out a guttural moan that shot vibrations through the shorter boy. Frank’s hips stuttered and then warm liquid was shooting down his throat and he was rushing to swallow against Frank because he knew, _he knew_ , that Frank was close but he hadn’t been able to prepare himself for it so quickly.

Frank pulled out of his mouth, panting slightly. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Bren, so fucking gorgeous.” Brendon smiled at him with spit-slick, swollen lips. Dallon hummed his agreement and Brendon bucked his hips upwards, his back arching, a broken moan forcing its way out of his throat. Then it was cold and the air was hitting his cock and he was whining for more. “Hold on, baby, I’ve got you.” Dallon comforted and Brendon felt wet fingers at his entrance.

So, his mind went to _pleasure_ instead of _panic_ and he was grinding his hips down on Dallon’s fingers as they went in and out of his body. Dallon was stretching him in a rush- trying to do more than just go through the motions. Soon enough, he was stretched far enough and Dallon was over him and he was being filled up again.

“So pretty taking my cock.” Dallon purred down at him, nipping at his jaw as he slowly bottomed out. The feeling caused Brendon to moan loudly, his arms wrapping around Dallon’s neck. Before he really was ready, he nodded. “Move, move please.” he begged. Dallon smiled, pressing their lips together as he slowly thrusted into Brendon’s writhing figure. 

“Gorgeous.” Dallon cooed, his lips leaving Brendon’s to trail down his jaw, down to his neck. Dallon was shuddering slightly over him, trying to keep an even pace, not go too fast. “Please, faster.” Brendon whined, and Dallon was quick to comply, thrusting harder into him, quicker. He completely let go, fucking him into the couch, not that Brendon was complaining at all. 

“Sir.” Brendon whined. Dallon instantly stopped, looking down at him. “What did you call me?” he asked in a slightly threatening tone. “Si-” “Try again.” “Master?” Brendon asked, slightly confused but too overtaken by lust to really think about it. Dallon resumed, twice as fast as he was, twice as hard, biting on Brendon’s neck. Brendon let out a loud moan, arching his back up into Dallon’s body. Dallon bit harder, moaning as he pulled a hand between them to stroke Brendon’s abandoned arousal.

In mere seconds, Brendon was cumming between them, moaning loudly. Dallon thrusted with more need into Brendon until he chased his own release, his thrusts sloppy until he slammed deep into Brendon, biting hard onto his shoulder. Brendon moaned, both at the oversensitivity of his body and the feeling of being filled up because _Dallon didn’t put on a condom._ Dallon pulled out of him once he was done, pulling Brendon up and cuddling next to him on the couch, panting heavily. 

Brendon hummed, nuzzling against Dallon before looking over to see Frank laying across Gerard on the other couch. “Thank you, Frankie.” Brendon said, his voice soft. The short boy turned his head over, giving Brendon a smile. “Thank you, Bren.” he replied. Brendon was out of it before he really could remember doing anything, sleeping happily against Dallon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think  
> Love y'all


	6. Only For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I saw you, I met you, I loved you, I left you in Cape Town_

“I left my soul in Cape Town.” the tweet read. He looked at it a million times, tears trailing from his eyes like rushing rivers, pooling on his legs. He threw his phone with so much force he expected a hole in the wall. Dallon was out, walking Jack without a care. He walked over to the phone, made sure it was okay before going back to twitter. “I never expected you to take my heart with you instead.” it said simply. He dropped his phone back down, curling in on himself while he fought the want to find out where sleeping pills were in Dallon's home. 

He managed to cry himself to sleep, salty streaks staining his cheeks when Dallon woke him up. “Brenny? Moon?” Dallon questioned. Both nicknames made him shake with dry, broken sobs. “Brendon, what's wrong, baby?” Dallon asked, pulling Brendon's head into his lap. “He left his soul in Cape Town. He took my heart with him instead.” he whimpered out. He opened his eyes, swollen from the hot tears that wanted to come out. He saw Dallon grab his phone and unlock it. A few moments later, Dallon sighed. “Come on. Hot bath and then you need some sleep.” he said, picking the shorter boy up. 

They did just that, and when Brendon awoke, he went to look at his phone. “Can't put your arms around a memory.” He felt tears welling inside him again. “My memories turn into nightmares quicker than your departure.” he tweeted out on his own twitter in response. He gripped Dallon's side, crying whatever tears he had left into him, Dallon simply holding him. “Every dream is like a nightmare and I hate these memories and I want them gone _but I built that house on memories._ ” Brendon whimpered. 

“Memories aren't bad. It's just accepting that they're only memories.. Brendon.. I think you should see a shrink.” Dallon comforted. “You are my shrink.” Brendon whined. Dallon pulled the shorter boy's head to his and kissed him softly. “A real shrink.” Brendon was quiet for a moment before nodding softly. “I'll go see one tomorrow or something.” He moved so that his head was buried in Dallon's chest, the warmth he loved to call home when they had moments like this. “I love you.” Dallon whispered out into the air, and Brendon smiled. “I love you.” he said in response, pressing his lips gently against Dallon’s chest.

How he had managed to quiet his thoughts and sleep, he had absolutely no idea. He did know, however, that when his phone went off, he almost had a heart attack. “Fuck, sorry Dallon.” he apologized to the taller boy, who was holding his head in a confused yet not annoyed way. “You’re fine, Brendon.” Dallon claimed, dropping his head back to nuzzle into the pillows. Brendon leaned over Dallon, pulling his phone up to his ear. 

“This better be good, I was having a nice sleep with my sun.” Brendon growled into the phone. “Yeah, hey, look, I’m glad you’re doing that, but you need to let Ryan go. Let that shit go. Block him on Twitter if you need to because your fans are starting to put two and two together. They’re not stupid. They’re filthy fucking sinners just like you are but they’re not as stupid as you get sometimes. You need to act like the happiest motherfucker to bless the damn earth and you need to do it soon, Brendon. Maybe whenever Dallon is awake.” Josh scolded through his ear. 

“What do you mean they’re putting two and two together? ..Fuck, it’s the God damned Ryan thing. Twitter. Fuck I’m fucking retarded. Dallon, get up, morning selfie to go on my Twitter. Jack, c’mere boy, up.” Brendon changed his attention from the phone, patting the bed as the puppy jumped onto it. Jack went to nip at his nose, but Brendon pushed him away gently. “Go lay with your dad. Thank you so fucking much, Josh. You’re a damned life saver. I love you and Ty. Call me later if anything else pops up, please.” Brendon said into the phone, smiling before the line went dead.

Brendon unplugged his phone, laid beside Dallon so that Jack was sandwiched between them. Dallon pulled his arm around Brendon, resting it gently on his stomach and nuzzled his head against the shorter boy’s neck. Jack crawled up on the bed, his tail wagging excitedly behind him while he licked at Dallon’s jaw. Brendon smiled, nuzzling his cheek gently against Dallon’s head. He closed his eyes mostly until only a slit was visible in his vision. He held up his phone and took a picture of them, pulling it down and approving of it before putting it on his twitter.

“You still have your heart. Not all of it, but you still have it. You just needed to remember that, moon.” Dallon murmured against Brendon, leaning over and kissing his cheek gently. “Thanks for reminding me that I’m not as dreadful as I feel.” Brendon hummed in response. Dallon smiled at him before they went to sleep again.

Brendon yawned, looking over at the sleeping figure next to him. He silently got up, trying not to wake Dallon up but. He failed. “Where you going, babe?” Dallon asked, his voice thick with a deep sleep that was still inside. “I’ll be back. Go back to bed, it’s early.” Brendon replied, his voice soft as snow. He walked to Dallon’s side of the bed, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Be careful, Brenny. Call me if you need me.” Dallon murmured, grabbing the pillow Brendon had had before and hugging up to it like it were Brendon.

“I will.” Brendon promised as he stepped out of the room, closing the door mostly behind him. He had laid his clothes out late last night on the couch, and he pulled them on as quietly as he could. He felt in his pocket for the note, smiling as he pulled it out and crept to the kitchen, putting the paper on the table while he fixed himself a cup of coffee. He looked at his phone, scrolling through twitter as he waited, his other hand toying with the collar on his neck out of habit. 

Once the coffee machine was done, he grabbed his cup, drowning the black liquid in creamer and sugar before downing it. Already, the caffeine was attacking his senses and he smiled, slipping his phone back in his pocket and going to the living room. He pulled on his shoes and patted Jack’s head before promptly walking out of the door and down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where Brendon is going.
> 
> Let me know what you think  
> Love y'all


	7. You Left Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry only means so much to some people.

Dallon groaned, awaking to the cold silence. Jack was licking his face, and he groaned again. “What is it, Jack? Go have Bren walk you.” Dallon murmured, trying to get his face away from the puppy. Jack barked in response, a loud noise that rang through his ears. “Fuck, okay, Jack. Go get me your leash and your harness and I’ll put some clothes on.” he said, defeated. The puppy instantly launched off of the bed, running to the living room.

Dallon sighed and got up, pulling on a shirt from the night before that was spread across the ground. He pulled some pants on, not caring about the rip in the knee that Brendon had just insisted he have. He stood up and walked to the dresser, pulling out a pair of socks- he wasn’t an animal -and slipping them onto his feet. He walked to the living room, where Jack was excitedly dancing in front of the door with his leash and harness in his jaws. “I’ve gotta get my shoes first, buddy.” 

Jack whined at that, but Dallon found his shoes quick enough and pulled them on his feet. He walked to the kitchen- maybe Brendon was in there? He was met with an empty room and he was about to leave to take Jack out, but he saw a piece of paper. Curious, he hadn’t left that there, had he? He unfolded the paper, reading over the words.

_I have a game I want to play. I’m where we first went out together (it was just friends but damn if it didn’t feel like a date.) Come find me. I’m not going to reply to any texts or calls or anything from you. Don’t cheat. Be careful and good luck._

“God damnit Brendon. The first place we went?” Dallon asked aloud, frowning. He walked back to his room, thinking. He pocketed his phone, sighing. “Come on, Jack. We’ve gotta go find your dad.” Dallon sighed again, walking to the living room again. Jack was looking at him with a wagging tail, waiting as patient as Brendon would- which meant not at all. Dallon rolled his eyes and grabbed the harness, putting it around his body and hooking the leash to it. 

He picked his keys from the table beside the door, opening it and letting Jack out first before following behind him. They walked off, Dallon having to remember where Brendon had gone. They were about halfway through the walk when it struck him. Dallon had taken Brendon to the beach the day after he had shown up because Brendon said it helped him think. So, Dallon changed his route and made his way to the beach.

He heard Brendon before he saw him, his voice echoing out louder than the sea itself. “A legacy so far removed.” Brendon’s voice attacked his ears, followed by a short laugh before more sound came.

“One day will be improved. Eternal rights we left behind. We were the better kind. Two the same, set free too. I always looked to you.” Brendon and another voice sang out, but they sounded so familiar. He walked a little farther to see that Patrick Stump, the one and only, was sitting around on a blanket with Pete Wentz and Brendon, jamming out to Joy Division’s _A Means to an End._

“We fought for good, stood side by side. Our friendship never died. On stranger waves, the lows and highs. Our vision touched the sky. Immortalists with points to prove. I put my trust in you.” Patrick sang out. Pete smiled next to the shorter boy. “A house somewhere on foreign soil, where ageless lovers call. Is this your goal, your final needs? Where dogs and vultures eat. Committed still, I turn to go.”

Dallon stayed far enough from them that they hadn’t noticed him- not that he would expect them to, Brendon had his back to Dallon while the other two didn’t know him. “I put my trust in you.” Brendon and Patrick sang, Brendon swaying slightly to his own beat. He was holding a hand up to his throat, and Dallon noticed he was holding the collar Frank had let him have.

“I put my trust in you.” Patrick sang in return, smiling at Brendon. There was a somewhat silence for a few moments before Brendon sang again, finishing up the rest of the chorus. Patrick joined in for just the last line- “Put my trust in you, in you.” It was rather sweet.

Dallon walked over to them now, letting go of Jack’s leash while the puppy bolted for Brendon. “Jackaboy! I guess that means Dallon is here, huh?” Brendon cooed to the puppy, who was rubbing against him. Patrick laughed lightly, tipping his head towards Dallon. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Brendon, kissing the back of his head. “So why did you bring me out here?” Dallon asked, resting his chin on Brendon’s shoulder.

“Dallon, this is Patrick Stump and Pete Wentz. Guys, this is Dallon.” Brendon said with a smile. “Nice to meet you finally, Dallon. I’ve been tired of not having a voice to put with the shit Brendon says.” Pete tipped the hat on his head gently, a fedora that looked suspiciously like the one Patrick always wore, Patrick leaning over and whispering in his ear before planting a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks for helping my Brenny.” Patrick said after Pete. 

Dallon smiled warmly at them. “Of course.” He moved from behind Brendon to beside him, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. Brendon grabbed the leash for Jack, who was sniffing around Pete and Patrick. “You’ve met them before, Jack.” Brendon huffed. “Jack met half of Fall Out Boy before I did?” Dallon asked, surprise in his tone. “Jack met all of Fall Out Boy before you did.” Brendon informed him.

“I am kind of offended.” Dallon hummed. “Dallon, you’re part of Panic! You’ll meet these guys eventually. You should meet All Time Low. Alex and Jack are fucking morons, it’s great.” Brendon laughed out. “I’m slowly getting less yet more offended.” Dallon informed him. Brendon rolled his eyes, “Give it time, babe. Give it time. Anyways, now that you’re here. We can go do the thing.” Brendon said, excitement coursing through his tone.

“The thing?” Dallon asked as Brendon stood up. “The thing.” Brendon confirmed, smiling as he took Dallon’s hand and helped him up. Patrick and Pete did the same, and Brendon led the way with Jack running between his legs when he stopped here and there. “B, wait up.” Patrick shouted, and Brendon turned around to see the boy was a bit farther behind the other two. Brendon waited only for the shortest boy to hurry to catch up with him, pulling an arm around his shoulders. 

“What exactly is it you have planned anyways, B?” Patrick asked, walking next to the taller boy. “I have a fun day planned, is what I have planned.” Brendon said, smiling. Patrick let out a huff of breath, but continued on until they hit the sidewalk and left the sand behind. “Brenny.” Pete said, followed by Dallon’s huff of “Babe.” Brendon turned around to look at them, his lips curled into a sideways smile, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “Yes?”

“Where are we going?” Dallon asked with a raised brow. “Somewhere great.” Brendon said simply, turning back around, a little hop in his step. He walked with his head high, his long legs perfectly stepping on the ground in a way that made him seem to be gliding. His eyes flicked around everything that was in front of him, his hands were dancing wildly as he spoke. After the third yip from Jack, he took the leash and weaved it around his belt so that it was secure and he wouldn’t be pulling the puppy.

“But there was this huge like spinning ride and this one girl got on and she almost threw up and it was great and I want to try it.” Brendon laughed out to Patrick, spinning his body around in a circle and somehow managing to keep from getting tangled with Jack's leash. “Brendon.” Patrick said once the boy was done talking for two seconds. “Yeah?” Brendon asked in return, turning to look at the shorter boy. 

“You should shut up.” Patrick deadpanned. Brendon laughed, not able to take him seriously. Pete walked over and picked up Patrick around his waist, putting him about eye level with Brendon. “Thanks, Pete.” Patrick cooed, his voice an octave higher than usual before he turned back to Brendon. “Shut up.” Brendon grinned, “You guys are ridiculous.” 

Dallon wrapped an arm around Brendon's shoulders and leaned down to kiss his head. “You would know ridiculous.” Patrick shot back as Pete put him down. Brendon shrugged his agreement, steadily smiling, leaning into Dallon slightly. Jack barked at their feet, reminding him that walking was happening, so they set off again. They walked for what felt like mere moments to Brendon, who had the energy of a puppy that never got tired. 

Finally, they made it to the boardwalk. Brendon set his eyes on the ride that he had been mentioning to Patrick, and barely took the time to unweave Jack’s leash before he was throwing it at Dallon and bolting off to the ride. He was antsy, barely getting tickets to give the guy before he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Finally, he was able to get on. He saw Dallon holding Jack standing beside the ride’s exit while Patrick and Pete seemed to be arguing- probably about Pete stealing Patrick’s hat again, as it was adorned onto the taller’s head.

But he didn’t have time to think about that because he was quickly being slung about, a loud laugh echoing out of his vocal cords and joining in with the other people’s screams. He kept his eyes open, ignoring the feeling of “I’m going to throw up” as the adrenaline built up. When it stopped, the world was upside down and he was dizzy, but he bounced his way excitedly down to Dallon. “D’you wanna go on it? I can hold Jack.” Brendon asked the boy. 

“I’m good, I don’t mind watching you have fun, Beebo.” Dallon said with a smile. Brendon didn’t question it and bolted off to find other stuff to do. He bounced on his feet as he walked around, trying to find a good place to do something- literally anything. He was maybe jumping a little bit, looking around to see what to do, when he saw _him_. Brown eyes, brown curled hair, slightly puffy cheeks. He had red eyeshadow on- God, he looked gorgeous with that eyeshadow -but otherwise was just normal. A black leather jacket was on his shoulders, a white shirt underneath it. 

That was Brendon’s shirt. They locked eyes, and Brendon was sure his were wide- deer in the headlights kind of eyes. Then those brown eyes were crinkling slightly and Ryan was smiling and walking to him and then arms were around him and Brendon could feel tears down his cheeks and he was terrified and _he thought he moved on why was he crying?_ “Brenny.” Ryan said, and no. _No, he wasn’t allowed to call him that anymore. He stripped himself of those rights when he abandoned him._

“Ryan.” Brendon said back, his tone cold and guarded despite the wet streaks on his face. Ryan let go of him and looked down, “Brenny?” Brendon closed his eyes for a second, turned his head away, and looked towards the ground. “Brenny, what’s wrong?” Ryan sounded concerned, but could he really trust that? “Nothing. I’m fine.” Brendon said, pulling his head back around. Then there was a head on his and he was confused.

“Hello.” Dallon said from above him, Brendon felt those familiar hands hold onto his waist. Ryan stepped back, frowning. “Hi.” Thank God for Dallon. “And you are?” Dallon asked. “Ryan. Ryan Ross. And you?” Jack barked at their feet, licking Brendon’s hand, but he could barely feel it. “Dallon. Dallon Weekes.” Dallon replied, letting go of Brendon and _oh God why was Dallon leaving, don’t leave, please Dallon don’t leave, why are you leaving?_

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Ryan said, smiling slightly. That was a fake smile. Brendon had seen that smile before, when he was a little close to Spencer one time when he was half drunk, when Brendon had threatened to sticky note his car one time. Brendon knew that smile, and he hated himself for knowing that smile so well because fuck he was supposed to be over him. “Pleasure’s all mine.” Dallon hummed, _oh thank God Dallon was still there._

“What do you want, Ryan?” Brendon asked, his voice coming out as cold as it had before. “I wanted to see you, what do you mean? I haven’t seen you in forever.” Ryan tried to defend and _fuck him for trying to act like he hadn’t ripped out Brendon’s heart and stomped on it._ “That’s your own fault.” Brendon shot back, taking half a step back to be enraptured in Dallon’s warm embrace.

Ryan furrowed his brows _don’t you fucking act like you don’t fucking know what you did to me, Ryan, you’re a piece of shit with that._ “You alright, moon?” Ryan asked, stepping towards Brendon again. “You don’t get to call me that.” Brendon defended immediately, lifting his chin slightly in a defiant glare to Ryan. “And why not?” Ryan asked. “Because you’re not his sun anymore.” Dallon growled out from behind Brendon. Thank God for Dallon.

Something flashed over Ryan’s features, a hurt look that made Brendon fight back a laugh, to say _How fucking ironic that you’re hurt right now after what you fucking did to me._ “What?” he asked, his voice small and aimed at Brendon. “You let go of me. You went down, Ryan. The world became so much more of a broken bone. Dallon helped me melt my headaches down to call it home.” Brendon said, simple, small yet powerful. Jack barked at his leg again, and he reached down to pet him. 

Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, looking down. “Right. I’m sorry, Brendon. I really didn’t mean to hurt you, I just.. I wasn’t what you needed, and we both know that. When we get in arguments, we scream, we tear each other’s heads off and then we both go into silence from each other. Brendon, that’s not healthy. The way you were in your live with Dallon, because I was there for the whole thing.. That’s not how we were. Yes, I would sit on you and be cute, I would be so sweet, I was what you thought you needed. But I knew it wasn’t what you really wanted, wasn’t what you really needed at all. You need someone that will handle you better than I ever did. If you’re not going to be in a polyamorous relationship, you need someone that can do better. That can be better. Okay? I did it all for you, Brendon. I know it hurt you, fuck it hurt me too, but it was what was best for you.” 

Brendon shook his head slightly, frowning. There’s no way that was right. “I thought that leaving would be easier, better for you. And you just showed me that it was, didn’t you? Dallon helped you melt your headaches. I’m glad you look at that.. I’m glad you remember that.” Ryan finished, smiling softly. His eyes were screwed into a sympathetic look. Brendon simply nodded, glad when Dallon pulled his arms around his chest. 

Dallon kissed Brendon’s head gently, a comforting movement. Ryan’s gaze moved from Brendon’s eyes to his lips- it was obviously to his lips, he’d seen that before -before going back up. Ryan’s tongue darted out to swipe over his own lips, a nervous habit he had when he wanted to kiss Brendon but he was afraid to. Brendon leaned up, kissing Ryan just off his lips. A kind of thank you. He pulled back immediately afterwards, looking up at the taller boy. His brown eyes were wide, his lips parted ever so slightly. “Thank you, Ryan.” he said, smiling. He couldn’t stop his arms from wrapping around the brunette’s torso, his head buried in his chest. 

“You have my number still, don’t you?” Ryan asked, his nose nuzzling against Brendon’s hair. “No.” Brendon admitted, and Ryan chuckled. “Of course not, why did I think you would? Let me see your phone, then?” Ryan requested. Brendon forced himself away from the warmth and sweet smell of Ryan and pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it before handing it to Ryan. The taller took it, typed something in, then gave it back. 

Brendon looked down at it, smiled faintly at the fact that it only said _Ryro_ as the name, and locked it before it went back in his pocket. “Look, call me up if you wanna hang out or something, alright?” Ryan asked, leaning down and kissing Brendon’s forehead. “I missed you. I missed your laugh and your smile and your stupid jokes. I missed all of you.” Brendon let out a sigh, content and happy yet slightly confused. 

“I will, Ryro. But anyways, right now I’m kinda on a date.. Jack is getting antsy, Pete and Patrick are somewhere and I need to find them.. It was good to see you, it was good to get a reason on why you ripped my heart out.” Brendon said with a smile, leaning up and kissing Ryan’s cheek- his lips barely ghosting over the skin -before looking back at Dallon and going out of the circle they had made around themselves, his excited nature back as he bounced on the balls of his feet to find Pete and Patrick.

Dallon kept his eyes on Ryan, blue colour clouded with a gray that reminded of storm clouds over the ocean. “Do not hurt him, Ryan. I will not let you do that to him. Not again.” Dallon warned. Jack let out a slight growled bark at Ryan, and they walked off in search of Brendon, leaving a slightly shocked Ryan to think about everything that just happened.

Brendon was happy, almost crashing into Pete and Patrick. “I just found something. Well, someone. I now have said someone’s number again. I’m happier, I got answers, Dallon.. Is a jealous hottie.” Patrick looked at him with wide eyes, letting Pete get the opportunity to take his fedora and drop it onto his own head again. “Who?” Brendon smiled slightly, “Ryro.” 

Pete scowled, Patrick frowning deeply. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Brendon? I don’t want you to get hurt again.” Patrick said, his tone warning. “Look, I know, but he explained why he did it and I trust him. I missed having him around, too. I think Dallon probably threatened him anyways.” Brendon said, not letting the tone get to him or drop his mood. “You’re damned right I did. He doesn’t get the pleasure of hurting you twice, moon.” Dallon said after his words, an arm going around Brendon’s shoulders that caused him to lean into the tall boy. 

Brendon rolled his eyes, “Oh what are you going to do, have Jack go after him?” Dallon tipped his head up by fingers on his chin to show Brendon the smirk on his features. “Of course not, moon. I’ll smash his face in with your keyboard and follow it up by my bass.” He leaned down to kiss him, capturing his lips in a firm yet small kiss. 

“Someone wise once told me that good keyboards are expensive.” Brendon teased, smiling. “All worth it if he tears your heart apart twice in one lifetime. Come here. Pete, hold Jack, please.” Dallon said, handing the leash to Pete's opened hand and crouching down. Brendon raised a brow, but then he was being picked up. 

Dallon, somehow, twisted Brendon so he was sitting on his shoulders. Brendon threaded his fingers in Dallon's hair, but laughed loudly as he saw he literally towered over everyone. He clung on to Dallon for dear life, but laughed again, louder, not caring when people looked at him. 

His phone vibrated and he carefully managed to grab it out of his pocket. It was from Ryan, and he opened it to see that it was a picture of his back on Dallon's shoulders. He looked around, trying to see the boy. Then he caught sight, heard that laugh, and it made him laugh in response. Ryan had his phone up again, and he stuck his tongue out, his upper lip in a slight snarl look, his fingers in that basic rocker position as he stuck it beneath his chin. 

Ryan moved his head down, and Brendon's phone buzzed again. He picked his phone up, held it in front of him and went to Snapchat. “So, Dallon picked me up and put me on his shoulders. So I'm like seven foot tall now. Bow down, sinners.” he joked into the video, grinning like a mad man. He put it on his story and cheered. But then Dallon was moving and holy fuck that was terrifying. 

“Hey, I'm letting you down now, moon.” Dallon shouted as he started to drop. Brendon, being the ever helpful thing he was, grabbed Dallon's shoulders and slid down the boys back, kissing his back gently. “That was entertaining.” Patrick mused. Pete smiled, handing Jack’s leash back. Brendon stole the Fedora from Pete's head and ran off with it, causing both boys to complain. 

“Brendon!” Patrick shouted and Brendon laughed, watching the boy as he ran. He ran full force into someone, “Fuck, I'm sorry!” he apologized, turning to look who it was. “You run into me a lot, Bren.” Ryan laughed out. His arms were around Brendon's body, holding him close. Ryan was smiling, his whiskey brown eyes focused on Brendon. He laughed lightly, picking himself up. “Yeah, I guess so. Sorry about that.” Brendon laughed again. 

Pete caught up with him and yanked the Fedora back, placing it over his own black hair. Then he seemed to realise who the other guy was. Then Brendon watched his face contort into one of disgust and annoyance. “Ryan.” Pete spat the name out like it was venom in his teeth, like he'd die if he said it any other way. “Pete. Nice to see you again.” Was Ryan really oblivious to the poison dripping from Pete's words? “You guys have got long ass legs and do sporty things. I hate you.” Patrick said, catching his breath and bending to prop his upper half up against a bent knee. Then his eyes shot to Ryan and _Jesus I've never seen him that angry._ “Ryan Ross.” Patrick spat out just as violently as Pete. 

“Patrick Stump.” Ryan replied, his tone cool and calm. Brendon untangled himself from Ryan's grip as Dallon jogged over, Jack running towards Brendon. Brendon ignored the staring contest of the boys around him and dropped to his knees in a way that was surprisingly not painful at all- his full weight dropped straight to the floor, sitting pretty out of habit, looking up at the others around him while he loved on the puppy that was licking his hands and forearms. 

Dallon bit his lip for a second, barely long enough for Brendon to notice it. His gaze fluttered to Ryan and saw he had that dark look in his whiskey eyes. Brendon ignored it, glad he didn't shiver like he used to, and looked at Pete and Patrick, both of which were staring at Ryan. _If looks could kill, Ryan would be dead._ Dallon chuckled, and then Brendon realised he had said that out loud. 

“Correct, my ridiculously tall friend. Correct.” Patrick shot out, and that made Brendon laugh quietly to himself and the puppy in his arms. He relaxed, sat on his heels with his back straight, head high towards the others. “I think we're going to go back to the apartment, you two. Have fun. Don't kill anyone.” Pete said finally, Brendon nodding quietly. They left, pointedly ignoring Ryan. Dallon dropped beside Brendon, taking Jack’s leash. “Wanna go back?” he asked, his voice soft and quiet like it so often was when Brendon was out of character. The latter nodded, not looking up from where he had been looking at the puppy. 

A hand rested on his shoulder, familiar but yet so foreign that he flinched away from it, closer to Dallon. He looked up at Ryan with wide eyes, the whiskey eyes of the other watching him with broken orbs. “Come on, babydoll.” Dallon coaxed, holding out a hand for Brendon to take. 

Brendon refused the hand, pushing against one leg to pick himself up and rolling his neck as he stood, listening to the bones popping. Dallon leaned down and kissed Brendon's head, a soft feeling, before tangling their fingers together. Brendon hummed softly in response before his phone went off, causing him in turn to sing along with it. “Oh permanent jet lag please take me back. Please take me back, oh. I'm a stray dog sick, please let me in. The mad key’s tripping, singing vows before we exchange smoke rings.” he sang out as he looked at his phone, being half pulled behind Dallon as they walked on. He turned his head around to catch sight of Ryan with an expression he didn't recognize. 

Their eyes locked, and Brendon held up his phone, mouthing for him to text him. Ryan nodded, a small smile tugging on his lips as Brendon was pulled from his sight by the taller boy. Getting his moon back would be difficult, but it was worth it. 

They walked in borderline silence, Brendon bouncing on the balls of his feet to keep in time with Dallon. Jack was even silent as they walked back to Dallon's apartment. They walked in the door, Dallon leading the way and Brendon closing the door behind him. Jack's harness was taken off, tossed onto the table beside the door, and Dallon walked to the kitchen. Brendon walked to the bedroom, toeing off his shoes and dropping onto the bed when his phone vibrated. He looked at it, seeing a text. 

 

> Ryro: would you and Dallon like to hang out sometime?

 

He didn't open the text, dropping his phone onto the bed and smacking his face down next to it into Dallon's pillow. He was utterly exhausted. He only stirred when Dallon came in the room, heard both his phone and Brendon’s be put on the bedside table. He heard Dallon strip down, and then felt Dallon’s hands on him, pulling his clothes off until he was only in his boxers. Instead of making Brendon move, he walked to Brendon’s side of the bed and came behind the shorter, pulling him close as his hot breath fanned gently over the back of Brendon’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Love y'all


	8. But You Came Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh. there's sex and shit in this. yeah.

Dallon was up first, annoyed at the vibrations coming from one of their phones. Brendon groaned, nuzzling his face against the pillow in an act of defiance against consciousness, so Dallon picked the phone up. He answered it without looking, holding it up to his ear. “Hello?” he asked, dropping his head back to the bed and nuzzling against Brendon again. “Hey.. Um..” Dallon furrowed his brows, closing his eyes. This voice sounded familiar, but.. “Look, I just.. I wanted to apologize about earlier.” 

“Hmm?” Dallon asked, confused. “Who are you on the phone with, babe?” Brendon asked, his voice heavy with the remnants of a deep sleep interrupted. “Dunno.” Dallon admitted, talking away from the microphone of the device. “About earlier, at the fairgrounds. I just wanted to apologize because I was kind of a dick to both of you and I felt bad. I just missed Brendon, y’know? It’s been hard without him. I’m glad that you helped him, and he didn’t reply so I’m hoping he’s finally getting some sleep. It’s hard for him to do that, y’know. Sleep. Bad insomnia ever since he was like twelve. Didn’t work well with his other issues, either. I always sang him to sleep, in case you need that. If you don’t already know. Hell, who am I kidding, you should know. I don’t know, seeing you guys in that live, it kind of pissed me off but it made me glad that Brendon was with someone that deserved him, y’know?” That was unmistakably Ryan, then. 

“Yeah, I know, Ryan.” Dallon mumbled towards all of it. Him, deserve Brendon? Of course not, that was ridiculous. Brendon was a god amongst men with the attention span of a golden retriever and twice as much energy that was so often optimistic and enthusiastic and made everyone smile. Dallon was simply a calming tide that tried to do the best he could for the spitfire he had grown to love. He would never tell Ryan any of that, though. Cute hair and pretty eyes or not, he was still Brendon’s ex and he was still the person that tore his heart apart.

“I’m sorry if I woke you guys up, I just couldn’t sleep without apologizing.” Ryan admitted. “Light sleeper. Brendon.. Not so much.” Dallon joked, and Brendon groaned again. “Get the fuck off of the phone, no one is worth your time right now except for me and I’m getting cold and you’re warm and I want your warmth again.” Brendon complained, almost yelling despite the otherwise quiet of the room. “He sounds a little upset. Look, I’m sorry again. If you guys ever wanna hang out then I’d be completely down, I don’t have a lot going on right now. Good night, sorry for waking you up at three.” Ryan said, laughing lightly. 

“Brendon, I’ll love you in a second. Alright man, I’ll ask B about it later. Get some sleep.” Dallon said into the phone before hanging up and putting it back on the nightstand, not bothering to put it on the charger again. He wrapped his arms around Brendon, nuzzling his nose against the boy’s cheek. Brendon sighed contently, almost purring at the feeling as he put an arm around Dallon. They drifted off easily again in each other’s embrace.

“Wake up.” Brendon whispered, smiling slightly as gorgeous blue eyes blinked open in front of him. “Good morning, sleepy head.” Brendon cooed. Dallon frowned slightly, but Brendon didn’t let it stay, moving forward and pressing their lips together in a soft, chaste morning kiss. “How did you wake up first and not wake me up?” Dallon asked when Brendon moved away.

“Magic.” Brendon said, grinning and sitting all the way up. “You need to get up, though.” he informed the boy. Dallon whined, a quick turn of events. “Do I have to?” Brendon laughed softly, “Yes. Get up, come on, I made you breakfast.” That seemed to get Dallon’s attention, not wasting time to get up and follow the shorter boy to the kitchen where bacon, eggs and toast were laid out, even a cup of still-steaming coffee waiting for either of them. 

Brendon grabbed his cup, bringing it to his lips and ignoring the way his throat protested the hot liquid. He probably would have been fine if he hadn’t done so much screaming yesterday, if his voice wasn’t trying to vanish. After singing so much stuff, he thought his voice would be used to everything he put it through, but maybe he was wrong. Dallon sat down at the table, ignored the way Jack looked up at him with pleading eyes, and poked his fork into the food in his own method of beginning to eat.

Brendon glided around the kitchen for a while, moving things from here and there while Dallon simply ate. “Sit the fuck down, please.” Dallon finally said after the twentieth time of Brendon walking past him to just _move._ “I can’t stay still, you know this.” Brendon hummed out, moving over to steal the last piece of bacon from Dallon’s plate, continuing on afterwards. “Hey!” Dallon complained, but Brendon smiled at him, the bacon between his lips. He was holding it with his teeth, and he moved over back to Dallon.

Dallon glanced from the bacon to Brendon’s eyes, moving forward and their lips met but then Dallon bit into the bacon and his lips were gone, him munching happily. Brendon frowned but pulled the rest of the bacon into his mouth, humming softly as he chewed. “Asshole.” Brendon mumbled after he had swallowed the bacon.

“You love me. Thanks for the food too, it was good.” Brendon could hear the smile in his voice without even looking at him. He shrugged, “Thanks.” Jack whined, and Brendon rolled his eyes. “I gave you bacon while I was cooking, Jack.” “How exactly did I not smell any of that food while you were cooking, is my question.” Dallon laughed out. “Magic.” Brendon said simply, smiling softly.

“Did you text Ryan back?” Dallon asked, yawning behind his hand. “Yeah. How’d you know he texted?” Brendon replied, a brow raised. “He called last night.” Dallon reminded. “Oh yeah. Anyways, I told him any time this week should be alright with hanging out. Neither of us really have any plans that I knew of, outside of working on the album but I’m still having to change some words and figure out a good sequence so that’s all me right now.” Brendon said with a smile. 

“You probably should work on that.” Dallon agreed, but Brendon rolled his eyes. “I will later. He offered to get us coffee a few blocks down in about an hour, if you’d like.” Dallon nodded, “Sounds fun, yeah. I can go get ready now, need a shower. You do too.” Brendon smiled, “Ah, thank you for reminding me that I stink.” The words held no malice to them, all jokes and smiles. Despite the words, he hurried off and managed to get his clothes and into the bathroom before Dallon.

Forty minutes later, they were walking out of the apartment and towards the coffee shop, hand in hand. Five minutes after that, Brendon was skipping ahead of Dallon, his still damp hair being forced back by a persistent hand. The black hoodie Dallon had told him he probably wouldn’t need had its sleeves pushed up Brendon’s arms, barely showing the ink that traced over his fair skin and the hood down far enough to show the collar around the boy’s neck. Ripped jeans clung to his legs and hips like they had been painted on, and the dorky glasses Dallon always complimented him on were being pushed on the bridge of his nose where they had wanted to slide down.

Soon enough, Brendon was pushing into the coffee shop, smiling as the smell of coffee filled his senses and calmed his jitters. He bounced to the line to order, humming softly. Warm hands were on his back and he leaned into them, figuring it was Dallon. When he looked up, he was met with the bright blue familiar eyes he loved, leaning up to press a kiss to slightly chapped lips. “Welcome to Semi-Sweet, what can I get you?” A cheery voice pulled his attention away from Dallon.

He smiled, “A large peppermint dream, please. For Brendon.” She nodded, writing his name down quickly on the cardboard wrapping of a cup before handing it to someone behind her. Brendon didn’t hear what Dallon got, looking around until he spotted a familiar brunette sitting sipping a drink with his phone in one hand in the booth near the door. He nudged Dallon’s arm gently, pointing over to the spot before gliding over to it and sitting on the side of it. “Hey.” he said, his voice soft. Whiskey eyes tilted up to meet his, a grin growing on his lips. “Hey, Brendon.” 

Dallon was soon walking over as well, setting down Brendon’s drink in front of him and sitting opposite of him on the booth. “Thanks, sun.” Brendon chirped happily out of habit, taking a sip of the drink. He had to take his glasses off afterwards due to the steam fogging up the lenses- an annoying side-effect of being cute and seeing perfectly without his contacts. They sat in comfortable silence- well, Brendon was comfortable. Dallon and Ryan were both tensed slightly, but Brendon was completely comfortable.

“While I love sitting around drinking this, I didn’t agree to show up for you to be silent, Ryro.” Brendon finally said, glancing over at the boy. “That’s true. Sorry about yesterday. Probably overstepped boundaries, I kind of hope I didn’t fuck anything up but yeah.” Ryan rushed out, following it up by a shy shrug, a glance to his lap, and taking a sip of his drink. “You’re fine, Ryan. Don’t freak like that.” Brendon mused, smiling slightly around his cup. “How did you two meet?” Ryan asked, looking between Brendon and Dallon. “Puppy eyes here was singing at the bar downtown and I came to the rescue to make sure nothing drastic happened. Course, I knew who he was, it’s Brendon fucking Urie, of course I knew who he was. But I figured being a regular fan and just freaking over him would.. Freak him out, so I went the nonchalant way and accidentally became friends with him which I really didn’t expect at all.” Dallon laughed out. 

“I knew about the breakup, you and Jon leaving Panic! So I thought maybe that was part of what was getting him down. Didn’t know about the genuine breakup between you two until later on. Ergo, I have a want to protect him and a distaste for you.” Dallon finished off, shrugging before taking a long swig of his drink. Brendon looked at him with wide eyes, “Dallon James Weekes. That’s rude.” Dallon shrugged again in response, “The truth isn’t always butterflies and honey, you know that, sugar.” 

Brendon nodded, defeated but not caring much- he really didn’t care to argue today. “It’s completely understandable, honestly. I wouldn’t like me much either. Hell, I don’t.” Ryan replied, a soft smile on his features. Brendon rolled his eyes, “What can happen to change that, Dally?” Dallon shrugged again, “I don’t know. A lot. I care about you, B. It’s hard for me to just let him waltz into your life again when he hurt you so bad last time.” Brendon flinched at the words. “Maybe he never left my life.” he said, his words soft before staring down at his drink like it was the only thing in the world.

Dallon and Ryan began talking amongst themselves and Brendon took the time to grab his cup, putting his glasses on before rising out of the seat, and waltzed right out of the shop and down the street. He had no idea where he was walking to, absolutely none at all, but he was determined to go walk, to clear his head, drown out his thoughts. He tugged gently at the collar around his neck, and decided to try going to Frank’s. That was always a good idea. Even if the other boy wasn’t home, he had his keys with him and one of those was a spare key for the home. He finally got to it, jiggled the handle to find it was unlocked, and walked in. “Hey, Frankie? Gee?” he called out into the house. 

“Bren?” Frank shouted from upstairs. “Yeah, it’s alright if I grab Azhra, right?” “Yeah, that’s fine, Brenny. Just make sure he stays with you is all.” Frank called back. “Thanks, Frankie.” Brendon hummed out, walking to the door that separated Azhra’s cage from the rest of the house. It was like a mini sanctuary for the bird, and Brendon found himself there many times when he was feeling lonely or just wanted to spend time with the creature. 

“Hello.” Azhra chirped, his pupil dilating as he looked at Brendon. “Hey, pretty bird.” Brendon cooed softly. “Pretty bird, pretty bird.” Azhra copied. Brendon smiled, “Yeah, pretty birdie. Wanna get out of your cage?” he asked as he opened the cage and stepped into it. Azhra hopped from the perch he was on onto Brendon’s outstretched hand. He sidestepped up to sit on Brendon’s shoulder, rubbing his head against the boy’s hoodie.

“Azhra, you menace. What are you doing?” Brendon teased as he stepped out of the room, grabbing a handful of treats and putting them in his pocket while Azhra was distracted. “Pretty bird, pretty bird!” Azhra insisted. When they were out of the room fully, Azhra stretched his wings before launching from Brendon’s shoulder into the air, his green and blue wings catching the light of the room until he rested on the back of the couch. 

“What are you doing, Az?” Brendon asked, smiling, walking over to the couch. When he sat on it, Azhra pushed his blue head against Brendon’s shoulder. “Pretty bird.” he chirped. “Yeah, you’re a pretty bird.” Brendon cooed as he felt a head against his leg. He looked down to see Mari rubbing her little head right against his calf. “Hey, Mari! Did you decide to join the party?” Brendon asked with a smile.

Azhra jumped down from the couch and to the floor, where Mari put her head against his chest feathers in a greeting. A bark sounded through the house and Azhra fluffed his feathers up, Mari meowing simply. “Hey, Zelly.” Brendon laughed out as the dog came into the room, tail wagging a mile a minute. Then there were footsteps and a sleepy looking Gerard was coming down the stairs. “Hey, Bren. I see the whole welcome committee is here.” Gerard said around a yawn. 

“Yeah, sorry if I woke you up.” Brendon said, but his words held little genuine apologeticness- he didn’t give a shit, and they both knew it. “Pretty bird!” Azhra insisted, and Brendon looked down to see the bird watching him. “Come here, you big baby.” Gerard said, holding his hand out towards the bird. Azhra leapt from the floor and glided over to Gerard, who pulled him a bit closer, his other hand brushing over the birds back feathers. “Hello.” Azhra chirped out to Gerard, who smiled. “Hey, buddy.” 

“I hate that he’s my bird and you guys do more with him.” Frank said, hopping down the steps to the main room. “I’m the one that took him to Illinois so that he could fly without any risks that one time.” Brendon guarded, holding his hand out as the bird switched from Gerard to him, then sidestepped up to perch on his shoulder. “Pretty bird.” Azhra cooed. Brendon laughed, Gerard following suit. Then, Azhra’s own cackle of a laugh escaped into the room. 

A knock on the door was all that interrupted the laughs. Gerard raised a brow at Brendon and walked over to it, opening it as Brendon focused on Azhra. “Yes?” Gerard asked, opening the door wider and allowing the two in the house. “Brendon, don’t do that again.” Dallon commanded in a way that made Brendon freeze- that and the fact that Dallon was here. He looked over, innocent as ever. “Hey, Dally.” 

He turned his gaze back to Azhra, holding his hand out so that the bird stepped down onto it. “Pretty bird.” he cooed, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the feathered head. “Brendon.” Ryan said, his tone just as commanding as Dallon’s. That was maybe a little hot, shit. “Yes, Ryro?” Brendon asked, voice soft and innocent as before as he turned his head up to look at them. 

“Why did you leave?” Ryan followed up, his commanding tone changing to a soft one that he had used before- God, how Brendon remembered that. The same tone that had talked him down when he was going through an absolutely terrible part of his life. “You two were getting along and I thought I could leave and you guys wouldn’t mind..” Brendon tried to defend, almost whimpering as he ducked his head down slightly, nervous, terrified of what they would say. 

“Why didn’t you say anything about wanting to go, Brendon?” Dallon asked, his tone soft. Brendon looked down at his feet, frowning, brows furrowed. “Bren?” Ryan followed. “I don’t know.” Brendon finally admitted. “I don’t know, I just. I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Gerard had taken Azhra back, was putting him in his cage again in the other room. He picked his head up to look at the two, tears trying to sting at the corners of his eyes.

Brendon watched both Dallon and Ryan frown, watched them move closer, and watched them both try to give him a kiss. “Hey!” Dallon complained, to which Ryan wrinkled his nose. “Hey. Move please.” “You move, he’s my boyfriend!” “He was mine first!” Ryan argued. Brendon watched them bicker like children before he rolled his eyes.

He leaned forward to press a kiss to Ryan’s lips before doing the same to Dallon. “How come you kissed him first?” Dallon whined. “Because he was the first one I leaned towards? Shit, I don’t know. Quit arguing.” Brendon said, rolling his eyes. “I am jealous.” Dallon announced, plopping down onto the couch. Ryan looked at him but did the same, sitting beside him. Dallon gave him a look and moved over so that he was farther from Ryan. 

Brendon being Brendon decided he would sit between them, a hand on either of their legs. Dallon placed his own hand on Brendon’s upper thigh, Ryan copying him only a few inches further down. “Bet you’re not even a good kisser.” Ryan taunted from Brendon’s other side, squeezing the short boy’s thigh gently, pulling a low moan from him. “I’m a fantastic fuckin’ kisser.” Dallon shot back, leaning over Brendon’s lap towards Ryan. Ryan laughed, “Sure you are, that’s totally why he kissed me longer.” 

Brendon was highly confused, but he was in no position to stop either of them while Ryan had a death grip on one thigh and was pulling it closer to him slightly while Dallon did the same to his other, leaning halfway across his lap. “Why don’t you find out, if you think I’m a bad kisser?” Dallon seethed, almost snarled, at Ryan. Brendon looked down at Dallon before looking over at Ryan, whose eyes were wide with surprise.

However, before Brendon could blink, Ryan was pressing his lips against Dallon’s, a hand pulling back to knot in his hair, keeping him from leaving. When they did break apart, Dallon’s face was redder than Ryan’s eyeshadow from the day before and Ryan was only tinged a light pink. “I meant ask him.” Dallon finally managed to say. Ryan’s face grew redder, and Brendon couldn’t help but laugh. “You guys are so fuckin’ gay.” 

“Literally both of us either have or are dating you, Brendon Boyd.” Dallon shot out in his own defense, glaring up at the boy. “It’d be easier to say you’re both dating me. A lot less to say.” Brendon said with a shooing hand. “..Do you want to date both of us?” Ryan asked sheepishly. “I mean..” Brendon let his words trail off, ignoring the light blush that was forming over his own cheeks.

Ryan looked at Dallon, who looked at Brendon. “Do you, Brendon?” Dallon finally broke the silence between them. “It was a stupid idea, nevermind.” Brendon said, starting to stand up. A hand on either side kept him trapped. “I’m not… opposed to it.” Ryan spoke out. Brendon was definitely not expecting that, so he looked down at the other boy. “You.. What?”

 

“I’m… willing to try.” Dallon then said, and holy fuck was he going crazy? “What?” he repeated. That, he really hadn’t expected. Ryan, he could understand. But Dallon? Not to mention Dallon hated Ryan. What the hell kind of twisted world had he fallen into? Dallon shrugged, “My bed is big enough.” His words seemed almost shy. What the fuck.

“Polyamory is not just a glorified threesome, Dallon.” Brendon informed the boy, wrinkling his nose slightly. Dallon rolled his eyes, “Keep on, Brendon I’ll show you a glorified threesome.” “What does that even mean?” Ryan asked, amusement covering his previous sheepishness. “Don’t worry, you’d be part of it.” Dallon cooed, his eyes locked on Brendon. “I mean, shit, if you want a threesome now, we probably need to go home first.” Brendon joked.

They were silent for a moment, long enough for Brendon to start regretting his words, his skin crawling with anxiety that maybe he had gone too far with the joke. Then he remembered who both of these people were, how rarely they said no to the idea of something new. Dallon released his grip from Brendon’s leg _oh God, please don’t leave, please don’t leave me here_ and stood up, holding a hand out for _oh thank you Jesus_ Brendon to take, which the shorter did gladly. Dallon pulled him up, Ryan not far behind him, “So… To yours?” Ryan glanced over at the tallest boy, watched as he nodded. “Come on.” Brendon ushered, turning from being pulled to pulling both boys behind him, a skip in his step again. 

“We’re going back to Dally’s, guys!” Brendon took the time to shout up to the couple in the house before exiting the home, not waiting for Ryan nor Dallon as he made his way down the street towards the apartment he had started to call his own. His legs weren’t as long as Ryan’s, damn for sure not as long as Dallon’s, but he still managed to beat them to the front door of the apartment. Impatient as he was, he had pulled his keys out as soon as he saw the building and pushed the correct one into the lock, turning the knob to get in, barely pulling his keys back out before closing it most of the way- just enough that Jack wouldn’t get out.

He thought about stripping, only for a second, before deciding that that was the boring way to do things and instead just toed off his shoes on the way to sit on the comfortable bed because despite how much he loved that couch, it was uncomfortable after a while. “Brendon.” Dallon cooed out as Brendon heard his steps walking through the house. “Bed!” Brendon called back, moving his phone out of his pocket and onto the bedside table.

Dallon walked in first, smiling slightly. Ryan was behind him like a lost puppy, eyes wide as he looked around. Dallon sat beside Brendon, pulling the short boy into his lap with arms wrapped around his waist, pressing gente kisses to his neck. “Dally.” Brendon whined, wiggling slightly. “Yes, Brendon?” Dallon asked, as though nothing was happening. “You can’t leave Ryan out.” Brendon wiggled in his lap a little more, hearing a light chuckle from Ryan. 

“Thanks for thinking about me, Bren.” Brendon shrugged slightly, sliding off of Dallon’s lap to pat the spot next to him while Dallon steadily attacked the back of his neck. Ryan sat down, maybe a little tense. Brendon instantly put his arms around his neck, pulling Ryan closer to him and pressing their lips together, smiling softly. Ryan’s hands went to Brendon’s waist, pulling him closer. Dallon let out a whine against Bredon’s neck when the short boy’s body was taken from him, so he scooted closer.

It ended up Brendon being sandwiched between Ryan and Dallon, his head tipped slightly to the side while Ryan ran his hands up and down his thighs and kissed him deeply, Dallon’s teeth nipping around and marking Brendon’s neck. “You’re wearing way too many clothes.” Dallon said, Ryan making a noise of agreement. “Help me take them off?” Brendon asked, pulling away from Ryan.

The request was met with two pairs of hands greedily pulling at his clothing. Dallon went for his hoodie, pulling off the boy’s glasses and putting the leg of them in his mouth as the fabric came over his head. He then pulled at his shirt, not wasting any time to strip his top half. After the cloth was off, he handed Brendon his glasses, which the boy started to put on the table before Ryan stopped him. “Keep those on, you look hot as fuck.” he said before going back to pulling at Brendon’s pants. “Lift up.” Ryan hummed, Dallon grabbing Brendon’s waist and picking him up for Ryan to pull the skinny jeans off of his legs. “Fuckin’ hell, Bren.” Ryan said as the pants finally let go of his skin, leaning down and kissing the boy’s thighs. 

Brendon felt his cheeks heat up, wiggling back a bit just to be met with Dallon's body behind him. “You sure you want this?” Dallon asked as he nibbled his ear. Brendon let the low moan in answer to him, his teeth digging into his bottom lip until that copper taste hit his tongue. Ryan was kissing his stomach, his thighs, all around his torso but ignoring his erection, while Dallon was focusing on his upper abdomen. 

“Don’t tease me like that.” Brendon complained to Ryan, his head tipped back onto Dallon’s shoulder while Dallon ran his hands around his torso and kept his teeth attached to Brendon’s neck. A scoff escaped Ryan against Brendon’s thigh. “I don’t think you’re in a position to tell me what to do, Urie.” Brendon made a quiet whine that changed to a moan and him bucking his hips as Ryan mouthed at his erection.

“Fuck, Ry.” Brendon moaned out, one hand around to hold onto the back of Dallon’s neck, keeping him close. His other hand went down to weave into Ryan’s hair, a quiet moan escaping into the air. Ryan pulled at his waistband with his teeth, all the way down while Dallon picked him up again. Ryan’s mouth was around Brendon’s cock before he could have time to prepare fully for it, a struggled moan pulled from Brendon at the sensation.

Ryan hummed softly and _God that feels fucking great._ Brendon picked his head up, looking down at Ryan, who was staring up at him through those thick lashes. How amazing, that a sensation Brendon had felt hundreds of times still felt so fucking great- that he hadn’t gotten tired of that skilled mouth working beautiful magic. Too soon, Ryan was pulling away from him, kissing at his thighs again.

“I missed your skin when you were west.” Ryan murmured against his skin. The word had been changed, but it still pulled as much feeling, if not more, to Brendon’s attention. “Don’t… Not now.. You’re not allowed to make me cry like that, not when you just had your mouth on my dick.” Brendon choked out, his brows furrowing and his loving gaze changing into a hard glare at the boy still at his lap. Ryan turned his head away, and Brendon reached down to him, pulling his chin around to look him in the eyes. “Don’t. Wait til later if you have to, but not right now.” Brendon was almost pleading, and he knew it, he just didn’t care.

Ryan nodded and Brendon leaned down, kissing his forehead gently. Dallon kissed the center of Brendon’s back, the boy almost purring at the sensation. “Who’s going where?” Brendon asked, raising a brow. “That ass is mine.” Dallon almost growled from his back, causing Brendon to let out a light laugh. “Then you get my mouth, Ryan.” 

Brendon let go of his chin, Dallon leaning away and opening the bedside table. “You’ve seriously gotta get some of your shit out of this fuckin’ drawer, babydoll. It’s easier to find the lube without it everywhere. Do you wanna stretch yourself, princess?” Dallon asked, slight amusement in his tone. “Can I?” Ryan asked from Brendon’s legs, looking up at them. “‘Course, Ryan.” Brendon said, taking the lube from Dallon’s hands and presenting it to Ryan like a prize. The boy took it, kissing Brendon’s cock once before commanding him to spread his legs. 

Brendon didn’t waste any time, adjusting his spot on the bed so he could spread his legs, definitely wide enough for Ryan to get to him. Ryan’s mouth played at his cock while his slick fingers teased at his hole, causing Brendon to moan loudly, almost involuntarily. This wasn’t Brendon’s first threesome, and it seemed it wouldn’t be the last either. “Wanna take care of you, Dally.” Brendon hummed between moans.

So, Dallon changed his positioning and Brendon managed to twist his upper body around so that his lower was still fine for what Ryan was doing but he could get to Dallon’s lap. “Strip, please, sir.” Brendon requested, which Dallon did, getting up and pulling his pants down and letting them drop to his ankles, doing the same with his boxers. He was only wearing his shirt, and Brendon pawed at it, almost pleading. 

Dallon rolled his eyes but slipped the fabric over his head. Brendon was distracted by Ryan curling his fingers and brushing against his prostate, which in turn caused the boy to let out a loud moan. Dallon chuckled, Ryan humming a tone of assent around Brendon’s cock, causing Brendon to moan again. “Fuck, Ry.” He was sure he sounded completely wrecked already. “So pretty.” Dallon cooed, and then Brendon remembered that Dallon was there waiting for him. He was sitting on the bed again, stroking his cock with a lazy smile.

Brendon, the nice little thing he of course was, moved his head down and kitten licked at the tip. Dallon groaned softly, his fingers threading into Brendon’s hair as the short boy licked and awkwardly sucked on him. Much too soon, Ryan was announcing that Brendon was stretched enough and Dallon was pulling the short boy’s head off of his cock. Brendon whined at the loss, feeling empty on both sides. “None of that, pretty boy. All fours, princess?” Dallon requested, smiling at Brendon as he moved (and pushed his glasses back up on his nose.) 

On all fours, his ass high in the air and his head lower down as he leaned on his elbows, Ryan sat at his head while Dallon got behind him, kissing his back. Ryan, the only one that had been left with pants on, abandoned them before sitting down so Brendon was greeted by his thick erection, which he greedily took into his mouth. He looked up at Ryan through his lashes and over the top of his glasses, Ryan moaning softly at the eye contact they made, “Love it when your pretty lips are wrapped around my cock.” 

Brendon hummed his agreement as Dallon pushed into him, letting out a low groan. “He’s so pretty, huh?” Dallon asked, breathy already. Ryan nodded, glancing up for a second before turning his gaze back to Brendon, “Still a little cockslut, hmm?” Brendon hummed a moan again as substitute for a nod, swallowing against Ryan. The movement made Ryan bite his lip, his fingers taking Brendon’s hair hostage. Brendon reached back, grabbing Dallon’s hand and squeezing it, a signal for Dallon to move.

Dallon took the hint and instantly pulled back, one hand on the small of Brendon’s back while the other was taken from Brendon’s to grip on his hip. He pulled until only the tip was left in before slamming back, the sound of their skin hitting making Brendon moan out around Ryan’s cock. Brendon was in absolutely bliss, which only grew when Dallon hit his prostate and caused him to pull his head off of Ryan’s cock to let out a loud moan, starting to rock his body back against Dallon to meet his thrusts. 

Then his top half was being picked up and Ryan was pressing their lips together hungrily, a hand still fisted in his hair and the other holding his shoulder up. Brendon put his hands on the bed, trying not to fall back to Ryan’s lap, his mind like mush trying to figure out how to move, how to stay up, how to keep on with this. What did ring through him was that he was close, but he wouldn’t be able to finish, not even with Dallon thrusting into him like his life depended on it, not even with Ryan kissing him so deeply he could feel the taller boy’s soul in the way his tongue danced around his mouth.

He managed to break them apart, not that he knew how. “C-Close.” he managed around a moan. “Me too, baby. Work on Ryan, okay? Get him close, then you can come, princess.” Dallon said, voice breathy to match the speed of his movements. Brendon, always the one to listen, dropped back down to Ryan’s lap. His lips were wrapped around Ryan’s cock in what had to be the most obscene way in a matter of seconds, his tongue working hard to bring Ryan closer while he struggled to go all the way down. 

“Bren.” Ryan said, his voice breathy. Brendon hummed a tune of assent and agreement around him- he knew what the unspoken question was. Ryan bucked his hips upwards, the tip of his cock slamming against the back of Brendon’s throat and causing him to moan, so glad for the hundredth time that he no longer had a gag reflex. Then, Dallon was cumming in him, and Ryan’s cum was shooting down his throat, and he felt his own relief as he released, barely able to keep himself up but Dallon was holding his hips, Ryan was holding his hair. They wouldn’t let him die, regardless of how it might be it happened- whether by Ryan choking him or Dallon ripping the orgasms out of him.

Ryan pulled Brendon’s head off of him, Dallon pulling out of him and picking him up gently, laying him on his side on the bed. Brendon swallowed and opened his mouth to Ryan, showing he had done so- he had so rarely swallowed in the last year and a half that he had been with Ryan. Ryan’s angelic laugh filled the room, however breathy it may be, as he laid down next to Brendon. Ryan had never been one for aftercare- it was a rare thing he had to give Brendon, Brendon always gave it to him.

Regardless of that, Ryan was petting Brendon’s cheek gently after taking his glasses off of him, murmuring words that Brendon assumed were praise because he still couldn’t hear right over the blood rushing into his ears. One thing did escape to him, however- “You’re always so pretty, Brendon. Pretty little moon.” He couldn’t tell if it was Dallon that said it or if it was Ryan, he just knew that he was happy, he couldn’t think straight, both of the taller boys had fucked the thoughts out of him- which explained why he so easily fell asleep to Dallon holding his waist and nuzzling against his neck and Ryan holding Brendon’s head to his chest and kissing and petting his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Love y'all


	9. Don't Leave Me Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof.

“I called him moon because he always said I lit up his world. I put it in the song because it was the last song me and Jon were gonna make with Panic!, I wanted to put something there that was just. It was for him. It was my apology and my promise for him. It was everything I wanted to say to him that I couldn’t bring myself to verbally say to him myself. So I wrote it, he sang it, and I don’t know if he knows it’s all for him or not. He went east at the time, I wanted him to know how much I missed him. I missed kissing him, I missed holding him on nights riddled as bad with anxiety and insomnia, I missed everything about him.” Ryan’s voice woke Brendon up, the short boy groaning and nuzzling into the being in front of him- Ryan. 

“That makes sense. You awake now, little one?” Dallon spoke behind him. He seemed higher up than Ryan. “Never awake.” Brendon mumbled from Ryan’s chest, nuzzling up closer to him. Ryan laughed, “God, I could never get you to go to bed but here you are not waking up.” Brendon groaned, “Shut your face and bite me.” The complaint was met with his head being picked up, teeth entering his neck, and a moan escaping his lips. Ryan smiled against his skin, pressing a small kiss to the bite marks. 

“Your wish is my command, babe.” Brendon rolled his eyes at the words. “I missed your skin when you were east.” Brendon murmured as Ryan let him back down, snuggling up into his warmth. “You clicked your heels and wished for me. Through playful lips made of yarn.” Ryan cooed out. “That fragile Capricorn.” Brendon said against his skin. “Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves. I know the world’s a broken bone, but melt your headaches- call it home.” 

Brendon didn’t notice the wet streaks that were falling from his eyes until he sat up and looked at Ryan- watched his happy smile turn to a confused and concerned frown. “Why are you crying, my little Aries?” Brendon wiped at his eyes, frowning. “I didn’t know I was.” He admitted the words easily, sitting all the way up. He had been in Ryan’s lap, his head had been on his chest. Dallon was leaning against the headboard with his guitar in his hands- how had Brendon not heard that? 

“Good morning, sunshine!” Dallon said, maybe a little too enthusiastically, and strummed the guitar. “You’re sunshine, I’m moonlight. Get it right.” Brendon shot out before tilting his head to the ceiling for the last bit. “Jack! C’mere boy!” A yip sounded through the house and Brendon smiled, hearing claws against hardwood floors. He felt the puppy jump on the bed before he felt a wet tongue on his shoulders and claws on his back. “Hey, Jack. Did they take you for a walk?” Brendon asked, though the words were pointed at the two boys he was now looking at. 

“I did. Ryan stayed with you because every time he even so much as flinched, you’d groan and tell him to stop moving and hold onto him a little tighter.” Dallon mused, causing Brendon’s cheeks to flush pink. “Well normally I’m awake anyways.” Brendon halfheartedly defended, turning his gaze back to Jack, who was now in his lap between he and Ryan. 

“I’d love a lazy day, I would. So much, especially after finding you again, getting you to be with me again even. But I have to go do some stuff. I can come back tonight?” Ryan said suddenly. Brendon looked up at him with wide, terrified chocolate brown eyes. He could feel the tears starting to well up in the corners. “I can come back tonight, Brendon. Hey, don’t cry, it’s alright. I’m not leaving forever. I’ll even text you when I’m on the way back, okay?” Ryan was quick to say, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the bridge of the boy’s nose. 

Stupid as it was, it had always been their pinkie promise- they didn’t kiss each other there if they were lying about something. Brendon frowned, but he finally nodded. “You didn’t kiss me there last time you left.” he said, his words softer than a thousand lullabies. “You remember?” Ryan asked. He didn’t ask the full question- they both knew that Brendon knew what it was. Brendon nodded and leaned forward to press a kiss to Ryan’s temple. It was his own show of trust, weird as it was.

Twenty kisses and five hugs, three forcings of getting Brendon’s body off of Ryan’s, and two more promise kisses, Ryan was gone and it was only Brendon and Dallon again. “I have to go for a while too, Bren.” Dallon said after a while. The frown Brendon had worn since Ryan said he had to go deepend, “D’you have to?” he asked, his voice sounding utterly broken and betrayed even to his own ears. “Yeah. Look, I’ll be back soon, okay? I need to go do some stuff. You’ve eaten my food again too, I have to get more.” Dallon pressed a kiss just off of Brendon’s lips. 

“Hey, if you promise, kiss me where Ry kissed me.” Brendon commanded. Dallon was quick to comply, holding Brendon’s chin with one hand and kissing his nose. Brendon smiled finally, kissing his temple in return. “Good. Be careful, okay? I’ll be here with Jack if you need me.” Dallon nodded, soon enough heading out the door. Brendon was on his phone after a while, looking through YouTube. He finally found a song that seemed to portray his mood enough that he had heard before. 

He put the phone on the bedside table, laying down on his back. He was still wearing just his boxers from this morning and was now staring up at his ceiling as the heart broken voice of Jonathan escaped into the room. He played the song on repeat over and over again, getting lost in the tears that rolled away from his eyes and down his cheeks.

“But you’ll feel better when you wake up. Swear to God, I’ll make up everything and more when I get back someday. This is more than just a phase, love. Shooting stars all break up and even though it seems like half the world away. Things will be better in America, heard the streets are gold there. Maybe I could fly you out this place someday. Chasing dreams like I’m on Novocaine screaming through your airways. Looking back, I almost thought I heard you say: ‘Stay, you’re not gonna leave me. This place is right where you need to be. And why your words gotta mean so much to them and they mean nothing to me? So stay, you’re not what you’re hearing. ‘Cause I’ve been watching you changing. And who said you’re one in a million anyway?” Brendon sang out. 

He didn’t hear the door open, didn’t hear Dallon walk in, didn’t hear Ryan walk in either. Didn’t hear them as they looked at him.

“And you'll feel better when you wake up, taking off your makeup. Sun always seems to wash our fears away and it's always shining somewhere, I just gotta get there. And even though it seems like half the world away. Things are better in America, heard the streets are gold there.Maybe I could fly you out this place someday. Chasing dreams like I'm on Novocaine screaming through your airwaves. Looking back I almost thought I heard you say. Stay, you're not gonna leave me. This place is right where you need to be. And why your words gotta mean so much to them and they mean nothing to me? So stay, you're not what you're hearing. 'Cause I've been watching you changing. And who said you're one in a million?” 

His voice became softer before it got more and more intense with each line. “You’re so much better than that. You’re so much better than that. You’re so much better than that. You’re so much better than that. Stay, you’re not what you’re hearing. ‘Cause I’ve been watching you changing. And who said you’re one in a million anyway?” 

His voice finally managed to break, tears steadily coursing their way down his cheeks despite his closed eyes. “And you'll feel better when you wake up. Swear to God, I'll make up everything and more when I get back someday. Chasing dreams like I'm on Novocaine screaming through your airwaves. Looking back I almost thought I heard you say.. ‘You're so much better than that’”

The song went off, and he reached over in a ready time to play it again before a hand grabbed his wrist. “How long have you been listening to this, Bren?” Dallon’s soft voice asked. Brendon’s eyes shot open, he yanked his arm back and immediately scooted back against the headboard, as if the two were strangers, as if they had burned him and threatened to murder him. 

“Brendon, are you okay?” Ryan frowned as Brendon shook his head, trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes and away, tried to ignore the red puffiness of them. “I need a shower.” he announced finally, and both boys let him walk right past all the way to the bathroom. The water was running and he was in the warmth quick enough, rubbing against his skin with the washcloth, aggressive enough he thought he might cut himself with the cloth.

“Things will be better when you wake up, swear to God I’ll make up everything and more when I get back someday. Chasing dreams like I’m on Novocaine, screaming through your airwaves. Looking back, I almost thought I heard you say, ‘You’re so much better than that.’” he sang as he finished off, drying himself with one of the towels from under the sink. He wrapped it around his waist and walked to the bedroom, not looking at anything but his feet until he got to the dresser and pulled out a pair of clean boxers, dropping the towel to put them on.

He walked to the closet, pulled out one of his hoodies he had specifically gotten bigger than he should have (it made him feel like he was wearing Dallon’s clothes- it helped that Dallon could actually fit in it, and had pretty much rubbed all of his scent on it) and pulled it over his head, happy that it hit mid thigh on him. He went to the bedside table and plucked his glasses from their space, putting them on his face. 

He walked to the kitchen, his hands in the pocket of the hoodie, and sat at the table. “Who said you’re one in a million anyway?” Brendon prompted the two in the room, looking up at them finally. “You’re so much better than that.” he finished off for himself, looking back down at his lap. “What’s wrong, Brendon?” Ryan asked, sitting at the table beside Brendon. “Say you’re not gonna leave me.” Brendon was still in that singing tone, but he had changed stay to say. Almost a plea to Ryan.

None of them talked, so Brendon took the silence as doubt and stood up. When Ryan grabbed his arm, he yanked it away, walking alone to the bedroom. He went to the table on his side of the bed, pulling out a little black box from the bottom and his phone, along with the charger, and walked out to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, sitting the box on the sink while he himself sat on the bathroom floor.

He put his phone beside him, plugging in the charger and connecting his phone to it. He went to the angsty playlist on his phone, hidden by the name of “special songs” and pressed shuffle. He listened, his head against the wall, somehow crying again while he felt his facial expressions not changing at all. 

Maybe he cried himself to sleep. Maybe he was so exhausted that he just went to sleep again. Maybe he forgot himself in the void of his thoughts. He just knew that when he woke up, someone was singing and playing guitar. No, two people were singing. “I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know 'cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I knew I needed you, but I never showed. But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go” 

Brendon groaned and turned over- God, the floor was uncomfortable. He missed the warmth of a person, two people especially. Two specific people. “I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed. I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head. And I'll take the kids to school, wave them goodbye. And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night.” The other voice sang that one out- calmer, quieter. Ryan.

“That doesn’t work with both of you.” Brendon groaned through the door. A laugh rang through and the guitar playing faltered. “Will you come out now, B?” Dallon asked. He sounded tired. God, he sounded so tired. Knowing that, Brendon picked himself up to lean and unlock the door. He didn’t open it for a few seconds, but he finally did and laid down on the ground again in front of the open door. He didn’t look at either of the boys. 

They sat in silence for what felt like hours. Brendon finally looked up at them, blinking at them. Dallon was sitting almost against where the door had been and Ryan was only far enough away to hold the guitar in his lap. They blinked at each other a few times, Brendon’s gaze going from Ryan’s to Dallon’s. “Things will be better when we wake up.” Brendon said, almost promising. He dropped his head back to the ground, inch-worming his way up to rest on Dallon’s lap. He looked over at Ryan, blinking at him.

“Hey moon.” Ryan said, his voice soft, almost daring. Brendon smiled at him, lazy and happy. He picked himself all the way up and grabbed his phone. “Hey, you guys go to the bed. I’ma do a live.” Brendon told them. They shared a look but walked to the bedroom. Brendon grabbed the box and hid it at the back of the sink cabinet, under towels and behind other towels. He walked to the bedroom with his phone already on the live. “I have a surprise for you guys, and I know you guys are gonna really freak but..” 

He walked all the way in and turned around, showing Ryan on his right and Dallon on his left. “You guys remember Ryan.” He laughed quietly at the multitude of people freaking out about Ryan being there, some accusing him of cheating on Dallon before they realised Dallon was there too. “I’m not cheating on anyone, assholes.” Brendon mused, walking over to the bed and laying between both boys. “Dallon isn’t cheating on me either.” Brendon informed, rolling his eyes slightly.

“That’s offensive.” Brendon said, frowning at what one of the people said. “Hey, don’t attack each other, alright? If you’re gonna do that you can fuck off.” Ryan said from Brendon’s right. Dallon nodded his agreement. “Don’t attack Brendon either, assholes.” Dallon said, his brows furrowed. Ryan put his head on Brendon’s shoulder and Dallon did the same, causing Brendon to smile a little widely, sitting a little taller. “Thank you!” he hummed out to someone that had called them cute.

A lot of people said they shipped it, some people complained that Ryan didn’t deserve to have Brendon back. Some asked what happened in Cape Town. “That’s between us, thanks.” Ryan answered for him on that. Brendon nodded, “Does Dallon know what happened in Cape Town? No, it’s just between me and Ry, therefore you cannot break him down to get an answer either.” He laughed softly at the people that complained at that answer. “I could safely get Dallon drunk and he wouldn’t spill because he doesn’t know, so no, I won’t get Dal drunk just to see him spill.” The eyeroll with his answer was more prominent than previous ones.

“Hello from France. Bonjour! Comment ça va?” Brendon asked, smiling as he fell back into his element. “Bien, merci!” he said back when the person had asked the question back. “Hello from Germany. Guten tag! Wie geht es Ihnen?” he laughed softly as the person told him about how they had tripped up the stairs. “Wirklich? Unglaublich. Es geht mir gut.” He smiled widely. “How do you know so many languages? Well, I work on learning new languages any time I can because I could go on tour anywhere, and that’s really exciting, I like to be able to conversate. Plus, with lives like this, it’s great to be able to talk with all of my sinners, y’know? I’d feel out of place if I could only talk to the English speaking ones but not my German’s or my French.” 

“He used to sit around on the tour bus and ask me shit in different languages to test me and see if I was ready and when I said something he didn’t get, he’d get white faced and walk away to bother Spenc and Jon.” Ryan laughed out beside him, the feeling vibrating through Brendon’s shoulder. “Hey, fuck you, I was trying.” Brendon whined, adjusting on the bed. Ryan stuck out his tongue, and Brendon replied to it by turning his head to the side and licking the boy’s tongue. 

“Fuck you.” Ryan pouted, pulling his tongue back into his mouth. Dallon kissed Brendon’s shoulder, and so the short boy turned his head to Dallon. The tall boy pressed their lips together, one hand curling around to hold onto the nape of his neck. Brendon barely registered that the phone was taken from his hand, but he pulled that hand up to hold onto Dallon’s jaw. Somehow, Brendon was on Dallon’s lap, the taller boy’s hands on his hips and the shorter’s on Dallon’s neck and shoulder. 

“And this is what happens when you let Brendon and Dallon sit in a room together for two minutes.” Ryan said, but Brendon simply pulled away from Dallon’s lips and let the tall boy nip and kiss down his jaw. “Would you rather I let you kiss me, Ryan?” he dared, a brow raised. His face only reddened when he noticed the live was still on. “Alright so, guys, I’m gonna have this horndog go to bed and then we’ll see you guys later on! Good night!” Ryan said, waving at the phone before cutting off the live. 

Brendon smiled at him before letting out a moan as Dallon sucked on his neck. “Guys, I have work tomorrow. Go to the couch?” Dallon picked his head up and looked at Ryan. “You can sleep on the couch. More comfortable to sleep there than to fuck there.” 

Brendon was pouting and so Ryan rolled his eyes and left the room. “Don't be too loud, babes.” he said as a bid goodnight. “Love you, Ryro!” Brendon shouted after him. “Love you too, Bren!” “Night, Ryan!” “Goodnight, Dallon!”

Brendon smiled, turning his head back to Dallon. “Wanna do something?” Dallon prompted. Brendon raised a brow, but nodded. “Up, babe. Close your eyes and face in the pillows.” he commanded. Brendon got off of his lap and dropped his face into the pillows, blocking him from seeing anything. He heard Dallon walk around, but that's all he could really hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? c:  
> Love y'all!


	10. Actor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o  
> o  
> f

“Alright, you can look now.” The confusion on Brendon's face was easily seen even through the phone. Brendon's face in real life was red, he knew it. He watched the video on Dallon's lap, who was leaving kisses and marks on his neck. He watched as he was fucked, as he sucked Dallon off, and everything in between. When it was over, he was surprised. “So… you're letting Ryan see that tomorrow?” Dallon smiled against his skin. “He's gotta know what he missed.”

The next night, Ryan hopped onto the bed, yawning. “I'm going on your phone, moon!” he told Brendon. “Alright! Don't fuck with my settings this time!” Ryan laughed lightly. He hummed softly, knowing how much Brendon likes to take pictures of himself and went to the boys camera roll- after posting on his snapchat, of course. He scrolled for a while, noticed a surprising lack of almost nude pictures, and went to his albums. Three things caught his eye. One, there was an album named “my sunshines” and had a picture of a sleeping Ryan. Two, there was another album named “don't let the kids here” which was weird but not too much, knowing Brendon with the front picture being him in what looked to be just a collar and boxers on his knees. Third, an album titled “18++ ;)” with a picture of a stock photo on the front. So of course Ryan clicked that one. 

The first thing he saw was a video, Dallon at the front of it and Brendon in the back behind him. Dallon was smirking cheekily while Brendon had his ass in the air, his face down. So, Ryan being Ryan, he clicked on it. He turned the sound to where he could hear the video, and wasn’t disappointed to hear Dallon telling Brendon he could look as he walked over to the shorter boy. Ryan’s cock twitched with interest, causing him to press his hand gently against it, simply palming himself through his jeans.

Listening to Brendon’s moans and groans, pleads for more and light begging, to Dallon’s praises and compliments, all of it ended up with Ryan’s cock in his hand before five minutes into the video. “Wish Ryan was here, hmm? Want him to fuck you? Use you like a little slut, hm, princess?” Dallon asked Brendon, the boy moaning out a response. “Yes, fuck, wanna wake him up so I can ride his cock.” That definitely caught Ryan’s attention, and Ryan realised he would not have been opposed to it at all. 

Ryan came before the video was over to Brendon’s pleads and whines for Dallon to fuck him, for Dallon to wake Ryan up so that he could have a turn, for Dallon to watch him and Ryan, for Dallon to let him wake up Ryan by sitting on his cock. Ryan still found he was not very opposed to any of it. Rarely did Brendon give him wake up calls like that when they had been together before, so when they did happen, Ryan was absolutely elated all day and nothing would get him down.

“Ryan!” Brendon shouted from the kitchen. Ryan panicked a little bit and got off of the video, trying not to sound wrecked. “Yeah, babe?” “C’mere real quick, please?” Ryan groaned internally but put the phone down, pulling his jeans back up. “Yeah, comin’!” He stopped at the television on the bedroom wall to make sure his hair wasn’t too crazy before going to the kitchen. Brendon was standing in front of the stove, Dallon scrolling on his phone while Jack sat beside Brendon’s legs. 

“Yes?” Ryan asked, a brow raised. “You’re taller than me and Dallon is being a dick, can you get that flour from up there?” Brendon asked, pointing to the cannister up at the top of the cabinet. Ryan glanced at Dallon, who was smiling slightly, but shrugged and turned to the cabinet. He had to stand on his toes but managed to get the flour down, setting it on the counter. “Thanks, babe.” Brendon said sweetly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to the boy’s cheek. Ryan smiled, “‘Course, sweetness.” 

“How’d you like the video?” Brendon asked, as though he had just asked Ryan what he wanted for supper. “What video?” Ryan questioned, trying to seem as innocent as possible. “The one that Dallon decided to record without my knowledge last night while you were sleeping.” “It was good.” Ryan hummed. “I heard you finish before the end.” Brendon teased, looking up at Ryan with a smile. “Shut your face, you would too if you saw it.” Ryan complained. “I did see it, Dallon showed up to me.” 

Ryan felt his face heat up, “Well… Shut up, I didn’t have anything to keep me going while we weren’t together.” Brendon laughed softly, leaning up and kissing Ryan again. Brendon’s normal taste of peppermint and candy was broken by a salty taste. Ryan raised a brow, “What have you two been doing in here?” “Getting off hearing you.” Dallon said nonchalantly, finally looking up from his phone. Ryan blinked, “Fair enough. I can taste you.” 

Dallon smiled, “You can taste me anytime you want, Ryan.” Ryan’s face heated further, the heat spreading to his neck. Brendon laughed, “That’s right, because you’re with both of us.” “Whatcha cookin’?” Ryan asked, changing the conversation around. “Chicken strips and rice and gravy and corn.” Brendon pointed to each pot as he spoke. Ryan nodded, “How much longer?” he asked. “Twenty minutes or so. Go do whatever, babe. There’s an Xbox in the living room in case you haven’t found it.” Brendon said, shooing the boy away as he cooked.

After dinner, lazily flopped onto the bed, Brendon was watching television as well as he could with his head only slightly propped on the pillows. “Brendon! D’you wanna walk Jack with Ryan or alone or have me do it or?” Dallon’s voice cut through to his ears. “I can walk him, I don’t care with who!” Brendon shouted back. He sat up on the bed, cutting off the television and slipping his shoes on. He pulled his large hoodie over his torso, adjusting his glasses on his face as he walked to the living room. 

Jack was wearing his harness and his leash, his tail wagging excitedly as he jumped at the door, scratching the wood. “Hey, Jack, quit that. Give me two seconds, yeah?” Brendon commanded the puppy. Ryan was attached to the other end of the leash, scrolling down his phone. Brendon walked to the kitchen, giving Dallon a kiss before walking back to Ryan. “Ready to go, babe?” Ryan asked, looking up at Brendon, who nodded with a smile. 

Brendon held a hand out, Ryan pushing his phone in his pocket before taking it and intertwining their fingers. Brendon opened the door with his free hand, to Jack’s excitement, and walked out with Ryan before closing it behind them. “Be careful!” Dallon shouted before they left fully. “We will! Love you!” Brendon shouted back, smiling softly. They walked off down the road, humming softly. 

Coming back an hour later meant Brendon letting Jack off of his leash and taking off his harness, grabbing Ryan’s hand, and pulling him to the bed that he promptly fell face first onto near Dallon’s outstretched legs, groaning. “Are you tired, moon?” Dallon asked and Brendon could hear the smile. Brendon simply groaned louder in response. “I’m taking that as a yes. C’mon.” Dallon grabbed his arms and pulled his dead-weight up to the pillows before flipping him onto his back.

“So tired.” Brendon whined, trying to get away from the light of the room. “Hush. C’mon, lemme help you undress, babe.” Dallon said, pulling at his clothing. Ryan pulled his shoes off, dropping them to the ground with a thump, pulling the socks off, then getting his skinny jeans all the way off. Dallon went to pull his hoodie over his head but Brendon whined, keeping it down and flopping over onto his side. Ryan laughed softly and then there were arms around him and Brendon was content and then more hands were on him and he was extra happy. He wrapped his own arms around the body in front of him, nuzzling into the warmth.

“Good night, moon.” Ryan hummed, kissing his head. “G’night, sunshines.” Brendon murmured in response, his words already thick with a wanted sleep. Dallon let out a deep, content sigh, rubbing his head against Brendon’s neck. “Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think >.> ?  
> Love y'all!


	11. Golden Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does NOT degrade into sex this time

Brendon awoke first to find Ryan had managed to make his way to the bottom of the bed somehow and Dallon had his back to him. He was laying on Brendon’s side of the bed, so Brendon had to lean over Dallon to get to his phone. He was on his hands while he looked to make sure no one had texted him. He stretched before dropping the phone back down, dropping his body down to cuddle into the taller boy.

“Good morning, my bright love.” Brendon cooed at Dallon. Dallon groaned at that, turning his head over toward Brendon. “Ten more minutes, pretty moon.” “But Dally..” Brendon whined. Dallon opened a blue eye, staring at the other. “Ten more minutes.” he said, his voice less playful and more informing. Commanding. Brendon rolled his eyes and moved down to where Ryan was. “Hey. G’mornin’, bright eyes.” 

Ryan let out a groan, pushing his face into the bed. “Get up!” he whined, bouncing on the bed. “No.” Ryan said, and Brendon frowned before smiling slightly. Ryan was on his back, and he waited until the boy had even breathing again, so he knew he was asleep again. 

He moved around until he was next to Ryan, his torso over the sleeping boy’s lap. With deft hands, he pushed his boxers down, almost purring at the sight of the cock that laid there. He picked it up, giving it a few steady strokes before dropping his head down, licking the tip. A low moan escaped Ryan, but it was obvious that he may have thought he was just in a dream. So, Brendon decided to take all of Ryan into his mouth, down to the base. Ryan bucked his hips, his eyes fluttering open with a second, louder moan.

His hand flew down to Brendon’s hair, tangling in the coarse strands. Brendon hummed around him, watching Ryan bite onto his lip. “God, you couldn’t even wait for me to wake up, huh? Needy little slut.” Ryan groaned as Brendon swallowed against him. Brendon would have smiled, but instead decided to commit the look of a bed-head Ryan with teeth in his swelling lip and flushed cheeks, of whiskey brown eyes darkened with teasing and attraction beneath great affection, to his memory. 

Save it for a rainy day and keep it when memories try to fade, he decided as his tongue worked the magic that always made Ryan come undone in a matter of moments. Fingers were dug into dark hair and thighs, praise whispered like constant prayers as response to the filthy sins Brendon was tracing into Ryan’s skin with his tongue and teeth. Much too soon, Ryan pushed his head down, bucking his hips up and releasing down Brendon’s throat.

Brendon hummed softly, keeping his eyes glued on Ryan as he picked his head up, wiping his mouth of the saliva that tried to keep them connected. “Nice.” Ryan looked at him with a raised brow, “You just sucked my soul out through my dick and you say nice?” Brendon shrugged, “What else am I supposed to say? You’re my boyfriend, I’m not making small talk just because I sucked you off. Good morning, though.” Ryan rolled his eyes, a lazy smile creeping its way onto his lips. “Good morning to you too.”

Brendon shrugged, “It’s alright. Anyways, I’m hungry. Can you walk Jack, though?” The shorter boy didn’t wait for a response, crawling over Ryan to get off of the bed and singing as he wandered to the kitchen. Dog food dropped into the dish at his feet and he heard claws scraping against the floor as Jack pranced his way to the kitchen for his breakfast. Brendon patted the dog between the ears, closing the latch to the dog food bin and stretching in the middle of his walk to the fridge. 

He stared at the contents for what felt like an hour, his eyes raking over everything until he was sure he could probably recite every piece of food that was in it. Ryan’s light footsteps against the floor and Dallon’s groan in the bedroom was all that shook him out of it. “Anything you want while I’m out because I’m not going out again in ten minutes just because you wanted ice cream.” Ryan asked, pulling his shoes on his feet. “Ice cream.” Brendon replied almost instantly.

Ryan sighed softly, walking to Brendon and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Alright. I’ll be back later with Jack and ice cream.” A playful roll of his eyes and he was gone, the door was opening and closing and Dallon groaned again. “Moon!” Brendon heard him shout. “Yo!?” Brendon shouted back, sitting at the kitchen table, hunger forgotten as he wrote on the back of his arm with a random pen.

“Where did Ry go?” Dallon asked, his voice getting softer as he walked in the kitchen. “And what are you doing?” “Ry went to walk Jack and I am writing lyrics for a new song.” Brendon gave him a smile, watching as he shrugged gently. “What do you have so far?” He sat at the table net to Brendon, looking over at his arm. “We’ll stay drunk, we’ll stay tan, let the love remain and I swear that I’ll always paint you golden days.” Brendon said with a shrug. 

If Dallon raised a brow at him, he ignored it and focused on the words on his arm. The writing turned into him just drawing little suns on his arm when he was bored. Dallon had wandered off, Ryan was back in the house, and he was still sitting at the kitchen table staring at the lyrics and trying to see how they could work in one of the songs he already had, or if he could make a new song with them. 

“Hey, I’m gonna run to my place and get my lyric book real quick, alright?” he shouted out, not waiting for a response as he walked out of the door, fiddling with his jeans and pushing his hair back out of his eyes. The walk to his apartment was quicker than he thought it would be, lost in his thoughts and trying to figure things out with the lyrics he had scribbled into his skin around his tattoo. So, for hours, he sat at his apartment on his messy bed with papers spread around him and a notebook in his lap, his phone plugged up and on speakerphone as he called with Jacob and Sam to figure something out. 

Four hours later, he had most of the lyrics down, thanks to Jacob and Sam. He just needed to figure out a good tune for it now, and one had been in his head the whole time. “I really wanna do some kind of screaming with this one, y’know? I think it’d be fitting. Kind of like screaming my feelings across.” Brendon prompted. “Yeah, totally. Got an idea past that?” Jacob said through the phone. Brendon looked down at the lyrics and decided to let it course out. “Like, ‘Golden days! Golden days!’” he repeated the line another two times. “Yeah, that sounds like it could work, maybe like an outro or something?” Sam suggested. 

“Yeah. I’m gonna write the chords down and figure that all out and then I’m gonna ask Kenny, Dal, and Spenc what they all think. Thanks guys! I’ll call you if I need any more help between now and later.” Brendon said, cutting the call after he had gotten a confirmation from both of the other men. So, he set off to work on that. He looked at his phone when he was done with a rough idea to see that it was now three in the morning and he had five missed calls from Dallon and Ryan.

He called Dallon- he would wake up, he kept his phone on to make sure he would hear it. “Hey!” Brendon chirped. “Fuck, Brendon. Finally. Hey, are you okay? You left this morning and you kind of never came back. I was worried you’d died or some shit.” Dallon’s worried tone attacked his thoughts instantly. “Yeah, I’m fine, I actually just got done with a rough outline on your part for this song, it’s been a lot of trial and error, haha.” Brendon mused. Dallon sighed, “You’re a moron. I love you. Please don’t stay up too much later.” “Love you, Brendon! Get some fucking sleep! I think my blanket is still there unless you got rid of it, it should still smell like me! Go use it to sleep.” Ryan shouted out after Dallon.

“Yeah, I know. It stays on my bed.” Brendon admitted, yawning behind his hand. “I’ll let you guys alone. Good night, love y’all.” He hung up and sighed at the papers around him, at the bass in his lap. This was his excitement for four days, until he finally had something that was good enough to show to the rest of the guys. On Friday, he was bright eyed and bushy tailed despite his two hours of sleep thanks to his three cups of coffee, the third of which was in his hands as he walked to the studio. He had texted J.R. and Jake, told them to meet him there at promptly 10 am, and then set off after a quick shower- admittedly, the first he had had in five days. 

He sat there, waiting for the two men- he didn’t have to wait long -and getting ready as he sat in the soundproof room. He put the headphones on when they got there and gave him the go ahead, and they were off. This was his ritual for at least six days- he lost count, honestly -, countless times of having to do better until it was absolutely perfect. He was drenched in sweat at the end of every day and would go home feeling like he could have done better. He didn’t go to Dallon’s, stayed focused on his work and normally kept his phone on silent so he wouldn’t get distracted.

He’d shower every night for the sole purpose of feeling disgusting without a shower, wouldn’t do anything sexual, and let his stress build trying to fix everything up. Finally, he was done, happy, and was able to let himself chill out a little bit. He picked his phone up and called as he ran a hand through sweaty hair. “I finally finished the song and I want your opinion on it.” he buzzed out, grinning. “Sure, just come down to the house. We’re both here.” Brendon smiled at the words and ended the call, bouncing on the balls of his feet towards the home.

“Guys!” he shouted as he opened and closed the door. “Hey! Bedroom!” Frank shouted down. “Coming!” He started up the stairs, his phone out with a smile on his face. Gerard and Frank were both laying down on the bed, a laptop on either of their chests. “That looks so comfortable. Alright, so I don’t really have a name for it yet but here.” Brendon bounced over and sat on the bed between their feet, his legs crossed and his back to the edge of the bed.

He played the song on his phone, smiling and excitedly watching their faces as the song went on. When it was done, Frank nodded. “It’s really fuckin’ good, Bren. Shit, you always manage to get your fuckin’ feelings across. Who’s it about?” Gerard asked, wiggling his brows. “Dal and Ry.” Brendon hummed, smiling. “Have they heard it?” Frank asked with a raised brow. “I’m gonna go over there from here.” 

“It’s really fuckin’ good, though. I like it, man. As for the title, just name it Golden Days?” Gerard said. Brendon nodded, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Frank’s cheek, then Gerard’s. “Thank you guys! Love y’all!” He bounced off the bed, grabbing his phone, and then was off to Dallon’s. His keys jingled in his pocket, his eyes brighter and his smile wider at the praise from before. “I’m here! Surprise, I have something to show you guys!” Brendon chirped when he opened the door.

“In here, babe!” Dallon said from the kitchen, so that’s where Brendon went. Ryan was sitting in Dallon’s lap on one of the chairs, his nose buried in a book. “Hey!” Brendon chirruped, and Ryan put the book down and grinned at him. “So, let me guess, you finally finished one of your songs?” Brendon nodded, bouncing steadily on his feet. “How did you know?” Dallon asked. “I both wrote with and dated him before I left Panic!, Dallon. I know these things. Let’s hear it, baby boy.” 

Brendon didn’t waste time and pressed the button, putting the phone on the table. He watched Ryan and Dallon, watched their expressions throughout. When it was done, he looked at them, excitedly yet nervously waiting- especially for Ryan’s critique. “Do you see Spenc playing that?” Ryan asked, and Brendon nodded. He had made sure to make the drumming fit the regular drummers style- he knew what Spencer enjoyed and what he didn’t, how he liked some things to happen and how he didn’t. 

Ryan smiled, “It’s good. I like it.” Brendon lit up a little bit more at the praise, and turned to look at Dallon. “I’d play the fuck out of that song.” Brendon laughed gently, “Good. So, what have you guys been up to lately?” He stretched his torso like a cat, his arms over his head, his sweaty shirt riding up and showing how low the jeans hung on his hips. A low groan escaped with the movement, followed by a yawn and him dropping his frame back to normal, looking at the two. “Oh, y’know. Work, sex every Tuesday.” Ryan teased. Brendon whined at that, “I missed sex Tuesday?” 

“We can have a sex Thursday.” Dallon spoke up, grinning. Brendon hummed for a moment, “Nah, I’m fucking exhausted. I’m gonna shower and then go to bed and you guys can join me whenever. Did I at least get a nude to make up for it?” He shouted the last bit, and then he was almost taken down by Jack who has jumping on him and licking him. He dropped to his knees, petting the puppy. “Hi, Jack. Did they take care of you? Were they nice to you, buddy?” he asked, the puppy yipping in response. He laughed, “Alright. Hey, I've gotta shower. I do!” Brendon said, getting up as the dog whined. “I'm going right to the bathroom!” 

“Jack, c’mere boy!” Dallon shouted from the kitchen, so Brendon escaped to the bathroom and showered quickly. He walked to the bedroom, barely taking the time to put on a pair of boxers that he knew perfectly showed off his toned ass and dropped into the bed, face smashed against the pillows. Then arms were around him and kisses were littering his upper back and bites accompanied them. Then teeth and tongue were attacking his neck. He groaned softly, shrugging off the motion. Ryan whined, “Baby.” “I'm tired, Ry.” he said, pushing Ryan slightly and curling in on himself away from the boy. “But baby..” “Tomorrow, Ry. Please.” Brendon said, his tone soft and promising. 

Ryan kissed his temple and he sighed, smiling. Ryan laid behind him, an arm around his torso. He managed to fall asleep rather quickly. He only stirred when Dallon came in, cooing at how cute the pair was before joining them. He laid on Brendon's other side and put the boys head on his chest, his arm overlapping Ryan's. He pressed a soft kiss to Brendon's hair, and then he was off again to the drowned out sounds of the television playing and Dallon's steady heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What  
> DO you   
> think?  
> Love y'all!


	12. Life of the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a bit of sex  
> oh, suicide is mentioned.

Brendon groaned, his hips bucking slightly. The most realistic wet dream he had had in awhile was taking a toll on him. He drowsily moved his hand down to try and palm himself but he was met with thick, soft hair so he tangled his fingers in it. Vibrations shot through him while he heard a hum, a hand on his abdomen. He bit into his lip, smiling as a low moan sounded around Brendon's cock. “Fuck.” Brendon moaned out, finally opening his eyes. They locked with whiskey browns, deep unphasing pools of arousal and affection. 

A breathy laugh escaped, phasing into a moan. “God damn, fucking gorgeous baby.” Brendon moaned out. Ryan hummed around him again, Brendon's hips bucking out of reflex as vibrations mixed with a determined tongue licking and tracing shapes into his cock. “So fucking pretty. Want my cum? Want it down your slutty throat?” Brendon growled out. Ryan nodded as much as he could, enough that Brendon understood. 

He tangled his fingers deeper into Ryan's hair, pushing his head down as his hips lifted from the bed, releasing around the greedy, hard swallows Ryan was steady to do. “Fuck, God, shit.” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping his head back. When he was done, he let go of Ryan's hair, his body falling back limp onto the bed, breathing heavily. 

Ryan kissed Brendon's waist before pulling his boxers back up and then crawling to rest his head on Brendon's chest. “Good morning, moonlight.” Ryan purred out, leaning up and pressing their lips together. “Good morning it is.” Brendon laughed out, an arm curled around to rest on Ryan, his hand petting his ribs. “Bren! Ry! Food!” Dallon shouted from the kitchen, pulling Brendon out of the fog of the afterglow he had been basking in with Ryan at his side. Ryan pulled away, stretching on his way to walk out to the kitchen. Brendon stayed where he was, feeling cold and empty without a warm body at his side.

“Brenny!” Dallon called out again. Brendon, still not wanting to get up, simply curled back up with his face nuzzled into the pillow that smelled like a mixture of Dallon and Ryan. He pulled the warm cover back up to his ear, laying there to stay in the warmth even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again. He laid there long enough to pretend he was sleeping, for his brain to slow, before he felt warm arms around him. “Brenny.” Dallon cooed into his ear. He grumbled a response, nuzzling closer to the pillow. 

“Brendon, c’mon, I made french toast.” Dallon said, kissing his cheek. Brendon frowned, opening one eye. “French toast?” Dallon let out a low laugh, “Yes, and it’s getting cold. C’mon, up.” Brendon sighed, but Dallon grabbed his hands and pulled until he was sitting up. “I don’t wanna get up, you interrupted the cuddles. But I want food.” Brendon whined. Dallon rolled his eyes and picked Brendon up fully bridal style, carrying him easily to the kitchen. He sat him down on one of the chairs that had a plate in front of it.

Brendon whined, but then he saw the food and didn’t waste time to begin digging in. He hummed with happiness as the cinnamon-sweet taste hit his tongue, to which Dallon laughed. “You like it?” Brendon nodded and didn’t talk until he had finished everything on the plate. “Ryan’s playing the Xbox if you wanna join him, I took Jack for a walk earlier.” Brendon shrugged and grabbed a strawberry from the bowl. “Go play with Ryan, I’ve gotta clean, go.” Dallon shooed, Brendon letting out a whine but getting up anyways.

He walked to the living room, dropping onto the couch opposite of Ryan, who was focused on the television. “Hey.” Brendon said, looking boredly at the television. “Hey.” Ryan said, not looking away as he worked hard to not get caught by the cops. Brendon turned so he was laying on the couch, his feet in Ryan’s lap. “Hey.” Brendon said again, moving his feet around.

“Hey.” Ryan said again, still so intently focused. Brendon frowned, stopping his movements and looking down before smiling. “Hey.” The word came out as a purred coo, his voice a little deeper than normal. Ryan managed to wreck, somehow off of a cliff, so he turned his head over to Brendon, a brow raised. “Yes?” 

“Hey.” Brendon said, smiling. He leaned over and plucked the controller from Ryan’s hands and paying attention to the television. “Hey!” Ryan whined, trying to lean and get it but Brendon simply moved the way he was sitting, his upper half tilted away from Ryan. Ryan leaned over, pulling at his waist. “Dal! Bren took the controller!” Ryan whined loudly to Dallon. “Ryan, let Brendon have a turn.” Brendon stuck out his tongue at Ryan, who pouted. 

Somehow, Brendon managed to be sitting with his legs spread and Ryan laying between them, his head on his lap as he watched the television. They would trade out every time one of them wasted, Brendon playing with Ryan’s hair when Ryan was playing and Ryan would pout and tell Brendon what to do when Brendon was playing. Dallon came in eventually and sat on the end of the couch Ryan had started on, Ryan’s feet in his lap and a hand on Ryan’s leg while he scrolled on his phone.

The “silence” was finally interrupted by Brendon’s phone going off from the bedroom. He shoved the controller in Ryan’s hands and slipped out from under him, bouncing to the other room. “Hey!” he chirped out, smiling. “Hey, Brenny! I wanted to tell you that Ty and I are going over there in about two days for a week, wanted to know if Frankie would let us crash at his? I think he’s at work right now so I haven’t called him to ask, and God only knows what exactly Gee is up to.” Josh sounded out into his ear. 

“Yes! Frankie should be at work right now, Gee might be too. I can call and ask them tonight, yeah? It’s great that y’all are coming over, though! I’ve missed you!” Brendon was happier than he thought he really would be, grinning. “We’ve missed you too! We wanted to catch up, and everyone lives in LA these days, so! It’d be nice to catch up with Pete and Patrick too. They’re still down there, right? They haven’t gone off to Chicago again?” 

“Yeah, the gang’s all down here. I think I’m gonna do a live soon, since Ry is playing GTA and keeps falling off of cliffs when he doesn’t go to strip clubs, so feel free to watch it if you wanna see how they’re doing.” “Totally, man. Look, I’ve gotta go, Ty wants me to hear this song. See you guys in a few days! Make sure to text me on the Frerard situation for a bed!” Josh said. “Will do! Love y’all!” Brendon waited for a response before ending the call and, maybe a little too happily, bouncing back to the living room.

“Who was it, babe?” Dallon asked, looking up from his phone. “Joshie and Tyguy.” Brendon chirped, and Ryan sat up. “Ty-Ty?” His voice was filled with excitement, a small smile on his face. Brendon nodded and sat down, putting his legs on either side of Ryan as he laid down again. “I miss Ty and Josh.” Ryan hummed out. “I do too.” Brendon hummed, leaning down and meeting Ryan in the middle to give him a kiss, a smile taking over his features. 

“What did they want?” Dallon asked as Brendon sat back up. “They’re coming down in two days for a week. Joshie wanted to see if I could ask Frankie if they had a room empty that Ty and he could use and stuff.” Brendon shrugged slightly. “They’re coming down!?” Ryan asked, and his excitement made Jack bark and jump over to them, licking Ryan’s face. “Jack! No!” Ryan tried to pull his hand up to cover his face, but Jack was relentless. 

Brendon leaned over to pet Jack’s head. “Jack, go get your other dad.” The puppy barked at him before going to Dallon, jumping on his lap and laying across Ryan’s legs. “Ryan, sit up.” Brendon requested. Ryan whined softly, but he sat up nonetheless. Brendon leaned across his shoulder and pressed his lips to Dallon’s cheek. “Look at me.” Brendon told him, which he did with a raised brow. Brendon pressed their lips together before sitting back down and pulling Ryan back to his lap. “What was that for?” Dallon asked with a brow still raised. “Haven’t kissed you in a while.” Brendon said with a shrug.

“True. You’ve been focused on your song, haven’t had time with any of us.” Dallon said, turning his gaze back to his phone. “Lazy daaays.” He sang out in the same tune he had sung out ‘golden days’ in his song. “Time is it?” Ryan asked, looking over at Dallon. “Uhh, one, why? You have work today?” Ryan groaned, “Yeah, I’m gonna go get ready, I’ve gotta be there about 1:30. I’ll be back around 6 though.” he picked himself up from the couch, leaving only Brendon and Dallon as he went to the bedroom.

“So, you got a nice wake up call this morning.” Dallon commented after about a minute. Brendon felt his cheeks heat up, “Yeah.” Dallon laughed at the response, “Ryan’s huge on giving out morning blowjobs.” Brendon nodded, “Yeah, he loves it. Definite cumslut. I used to try and return the favour back in the day but then he would get up and have to go and.. I don’t know, I like to have my cuddles too and you interrupted them this morning and ugh.” Brendon knew he was off topic, knew he was just pouting.

“I figured. You get clingy as fuck afterwards.” Dallon complained, rolling his eyes. Brendon frowned, “Shut up, you never complained before. Or did you get used to Ryan, who can leave in ten seconds after making you cum or cumming himself?” Brendon shot back, frowning as he stared at the television. “Not true, I don’t like leaving after that. Shit happens. Now you have Dallon, he can give you cuddles if I can’t. I’ve gotta go. Love you. Quit pouting or I’m not gonna suck your dick when I get back.” Ryan said as he walked through the room, kissing Dallon, petting Jack, and looking at Brendon with a brow raised. 

 

Brendon whined at his lack of love, and Ryan laughed. He tipped his chin up, pressing their lips together in a kiss that promised more to come later. “I love you, Ry! Be careful, yeah?” Brendon asked, smiling. “I always am. You listen to Dallon if he tells you to do something, Brendon Boyd Urie.” Ryan said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’m not a child.” Brendon pouted. “Your dick is too big for you to be a child. See you two tonight. Let me know if you wanna do anything like out or whatever.” 

They lounged around for a while, until Brendon got a text. 

 

> Frankie: check this out  
> Frankie: [one picture attachment]

 

The picture was of a vibrator that was made using the mold of your significant other. “Look what Frank sent.” Brendon said, showing him the phone. Dallon laughed, “Did he get that for himself or Gerard?” he mused. Brendon shrugged in response to the question, “Kinda want one of your dick.” He looked up to see Dallon raising a brow. “Do you?” 

Brendon nodded, blushing slightly. “Hey, is there anything you wanna do tonight? Go somewhere? It'd be nice to get you out in the social world again. Make sure people don't think you're dead.” Dallon fully changed the topic. “That sounds nice, yeah. Where to?” Dallon shrugged, “Anywhere you want, babe. I don't think Ryan would argue.”

“A party? I'll find out where one is nearby, gimme a sec.” Brendon said, typing away at his phone. Barely a minute later, he had an address that he spoke out to Dallon. “Around 11 or so maybe? Gives enough time for you guys to get a nap since I'll be breaking your schedules.” Brendon smiled up at Dallon. “Sounds good, yeah. Remind me to let Ry know about it when he gets back. What do you wanna do in the meantime, Bren?” Dallon asked, looking up at him. Brendon thought for a moment before crawling over and cuddling up next to Dallon, his head and half of his upper body in the older boy's lap. Dallon rested an arm across him, petting him comfortingly. 

When Ryan got back to the apartment, Brendon was asleep in Dallon's lap and the taller boy was watching television. Dallon shushed him, pointing to Brendon as he came in the room. Ryan nodded, toeing off his shoes and placing them at the end of the couch. He sat down where Brendon wasn't taking up too much room, smiling softly at the boy, leaning over to run a hand through thick, coarse hair. “Ry?” Brendon's sleep-thick voice cut through the air, slightly confused sounding. “Yeah, it's me, baby.” Ryan cooed softly. Brendon hummed, picking himself up. He rubbed at his eyes, stretching out like a feline. “What time is it?” He sounded more awake already. “6:15. How long were you sleeping, honey?” Brendon simply looked at Dallon, who answered for him. “About four hours, maybe five. Oh, also. A party he wants to go to around 11 or so, he decided that we could nap until time since he's throwing us off schedule I suppose.” Dallon explained. Ryan nodded and Brendon simply dropped back against the couch. Ryan pulled the sleepy boy to him, an arm around his shoulders and a kiss to his hair when he snuggled his face against his chest. “Pretty boy.” Ryan hummed. “Both of you.” Dallon commented, causing Ryan to blush slightly. 

“I'm fucking gorgeous.” Brendon murmured from Ryan's chest, nuzzling closer to his warmth. “You are.” Dallon agreed. Brendon smiled and pulled away from Ryan, “You guys nap, nap and wake up at like 10 and we can get ready and go and it'll be great.” Brendon said, happier than Jack at breakfast. 

Ryan, instead of arguing like Brendon thought he would, spread out across the couch and laid his head in Dallon’s lap. “Oh no, I’m not getting a kink in my neck for either of you.” Dallon argued immediately. “Sit up.” he commanded Ryan, who did so with a whine. Dallon laid on the couch, moving down so he could easily rest his head on the arm of the couch and pulling Ryan into his lap with the shorter boy’s head on his chest. “There.” Brendon laughed softly, “Do you want a pillow, Dal?” Dallon thought for a second before nodding.

Brendon bounced to the bedroom, bringing back Dallon’s pillow- it was more firm than Brendon’s and softer than Ryan’s, so he knew it was his -and putting it under his head. He pressed a kiss to the tall boy’s forehead as a bid goodnight, then did the same with Ryan. “What are you gonna do while we sleep?” Ryan asked, his voice already sounding sleepy. “Talk to people, write, play GTA, whatever.” Brendon said with a shrug. Ryan nodded, nuzzling against Dallon.

Within twenty minutes, both of the boys were asleep on the couch and Brendon was in the kitchen, video chatting with Patrick on a live stream. “What else do I need for this?” he asked, looking over from the bowl to the laptop. “Cup and a half of flour.” Patrick said, his body on the screen dancing around the kitchen. Brendon nodded and glanced over to his phone. “Yeah, Ry and Dal are napping. If you’ve just arrived, Patrick is video chatting with me and we’re baking stuff that his grandma used to make and stuff.” He put the flour in the bowl, stirring it with the spoon- Patrick always told him that hand mixing was better than using a machine.

“So, where’s Pete, Patrick? Is he off in life or is he at yours eating all your food?” Brendon asked, smiling over at the laptop. “That’s a really good question. He said he was gonna go visit Frankie, but I have no idea because he could totally be at Mikey and Ray’s too. He could.. Quite literally be anywhere, I gave up trying to remember where he was going in the summer of ‘05.” Patrick said with a shrug. Brendon frowned, “Don’t bring that up. ‘05 was a shitty time for him, you know that. Better than anyone, you know that.” 

“I know, Brendon. I know. Don’t remind me.” Patrick said, focused on the thing in his bowl. Brendon glanced to the phone, “No, guys, shut up about it please. We don’t bring up anything that happened then. It was a shitty time for literally all of us.” His tone was guarded, cold even to his own ears. After a few minutes of them just baking, he looked at his laptop. “Hey, Patrick. Wanna hear a joke about chemistry?” Patrick raised a brow, “I swear to God, Brendon--” “Nevermind, I know I wouldn’t get a reaction.” Brendon grinned at him.

“Get out.” Patrick said, but he was trying hard to not laugh. “This isn’t even your place! We’re not even in the same house!” Brendon laughed the words out. “I don’t care. That was a bad joke.” Patrick finally gave in and laughed, however. “You love me.” Brendon grinned a little wider, glad he could change the mood back to the normal playfulness it was with his friends. “So what else am I doing with this?” he asked Patrick. They continued like this for about three hours, ending up with Brendon having roughly seven different baked goods on every available surface of the kitchen.

“Alright. Guys. This was great. Absolutely great, but I’m gonna end the live, alright? Sleep well when you do! Love you sinners!” Brendon said, smiling. “Bye guys!” Patrick shouted out, and Brendon laughed as some people said bye to Patrick in response. “They said bye and that they love you, Patrick!” Brendon informed him, waving bye to the phone as he ended the live, steadily grinning. 

“So, what are you doing tonight?” Patrick asked. “Going to a party. What about you?” “Pete’s dragging me off somewhere, I’m sure.” Brendon laughed at that, “Wow. Sounds great.” Patrick rolled his eyes, “Totally. Fuckin’ totally. It’s so great.” Patrick’s tone didn’t really hold any malice despite his words. “Oh, Tricky!” Pete’s voice sounded through to the laptop. “Kitchen!” Patrick shouted back. Pete came in, either not noticing or ignoring the laptop, and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. His head dropped to Patrick’s shoulder, kissing his cheek. “It smells really good in here. What all have you been fixing?” 

Patrick pointed at the laptop in response, “I was baking a lot of shit with Bren.” Pete turned his head to the laptop and grinned, “Hey, B! What are you up to, man? Where’s Dal and Ryan?” “Baking and they’re on the couch napping. I’m getting them to go to this party down the way tonight.” Brendon said, smiling slightly. “A party? Shoot me the address.” Pete smiled at Brendon. “Totally, man. Anyways, I’m gonna go and see if they’re awake or whatever.” Brendon waved bye, the couple waving back as he ended the call. He then sent the address to Pete, who was glad for it. 

He lounged around and walked Jack for about another hour and half before going to the living room to bother the sleeping boys. “Wake up!” Brendon chirped out, his voice shrill to get through to them. Jack barked in response, causing Ryan to groan. “Wake up, wake up!” Brendon said again, jumping at their feet on the couch- Ryan had curled up against Dallon and Dallon had oddly bent his legs so that the last cushion was mostly vacant. “Do I have to?” Ryan asked, to which Brendon laid across him. “Yes.” he pressed a wet kiss to the boy’s cheek. “Get up.” 

Ryan fake gagged, wiping his cheek. “Ugh, you’re so fucking slobbery, you’re like a damn dog.” Brendon smiled and pressed another wet kiss to his cheek, again and again until he had covered half of that side of his face. “Bren! Stop it!” Ryan complained, laughing. Brendon dropped down and covered up Ryan’s body with his own, nuzzling his cheek. “Will you get up now, Ryro?” “If you get off of me.” Brendon, happy with the answer, smiled and got off of him, putting his feet instead on the floor again. “Get up.” he sing-songed as Ryan picked himself off of Dallon, who had been watching with a smile.

“C’mon, go shower, get ready I already have clothes out for both of you on the bed, go go go, we have to go in like thirty minutes. Go go!” Brendon shooed them, bounding out of the room and to the bedroom. He grabbed his clothes and tossed them onto the bed before going back to the living room. “Up!” Brendon barked out the command, to which Ryan groaned but got up fully. “Shower. You stink.” Brendon smiled at the eye roll he was given from Ryan. “You stink, Urie.” 

Brendon sat on Dallon’s lap, “Hey, are you fully awake now?” Dallon looked at him, a brow raised, “Yes?” Brendon smiled, kissing his nose. “Hey, tall asshole, are you showering with me or Bren or what?” Ryan asked as he walked past to get to the bathroom. “I’ll shower with Bren if he wants me to, you won’t have as much self control and you know it, Ry.” Dallon said, turning his head back to Ryan. “Alright babe.” 

Brendon kissed Dallon’s cheek, “What if I shower with Ryro?” Brendon raised a brow in question as a small smirk grew over his features. “Then don’t take too long.” Dallon said with a shrug, smiling slightly. Brendon thought for a second, “I made stuff in the kitchen.” He said it before getting up and going to the bathroom, where the water was already running in the shower. “Ryro?” The question was asked through the door, Ryan opening it up. He was standing in his boxers, one finger dug into the elastic in preparation to drop them to get into the shower. “Yes, Beebo?” “I’m showering with you.” Brendon informed him and pushed past him gently, already pulling his shirt over his head.

“..Okay.” Ryan shrugged, closing the door behind Brendon and dropping his boxers, moving past Brendon to get into the shower. Brendon pulled the rest of his clothing off and got in after Ryan, smiling up at the taller boy. “Yes, Brendon?” Ryan asked, leaning over him to get the shampoo. “I wanna wash your hair.” The words came out like a plea. “Then wash my hair.” Ryan said, and Brendon held out his hands. Ryan poured the shampoo on them, putting it back up and sighing softly as soapy fingers pushed into his wet hair and expertly massaged at his scalp.

“D’you remember that one time when you wanted to fuck me in the shower and I almost passed out?” Brendon asked with a laugh, his eyes glued to working on Ryan’s hair. “Yeah, but it’s not my fault. You’re the one that likes to shower in water heated by hellfire.” Ryan defended loosely, a laugh in his words. 

Brendon rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. But it was still nice, honestly.” A soft hum followed his words before he spoke again, quieter. “I missed the way you felt, how you touched me even if we were just lounging around. Did Dallon tell you about how I was going to kill myself after your birthday? I sang a song at a bar and he found me outside. I told him about how it was your birthday. About how I missed you, missed the taste of you and your sweet smell. Do you remember those antidepressants that Pete used to take? I got my hand on some.. Just enough.. I was going to OD the day after your birthday. I couldn’t do it on your birthday, I refused to ruin your special day like that. Not that I thought you’d really.. Well, no. I know how famous we technically are. It’d be a fucking story.. Lead singer of Panic! At the Disco found dead inside apartment. Who do you think would find me? I think it might be Pete, if not Frankie. They always were first to check on me.” 

Ryan stopped his hands and looked at him. “You were what?” His brows were furrowed, his expression one of surprise, confusion. “Yeah. I guess he didn’t tell you, then.” Brendon shrugged, “Maybe it was an overreaction. I’m glad I didn’t. I wouldn’t have gotten you back, I wouldn’t have been able to get with Dallon. I probably would have fucked Frankie up, I don’t wanna do that to him. I was being selfish, it’s whatever.” 

Ryan leaned down slightly and kissed Brendon, holding his face close. “Don’t ever. Ever. Think about doing that or I will fucking kill you myself. Do you understand me, Brendon Boyd Urie? You would have fucking destroyed me.” Ryan said to him when he pulled away. Brendon nodded, “I know, Ryro. I’m sorry. Come on, you’ve gotta wash my hair too.” Brendon was quick to change the mood, kissing Ryan’s cheek. 

Ryan rolled his eyes, which made Brendon laugh softly. “C’mon, Ross.” Ryan grabbed the shampoo, moved so that he was in the water stream instead of Brendon, and let the water rinse his hair while he massaged Brendon’s scalp, the shorter letting out a happy hum at the feeling. “You’re a spoiled brat, Brendon.” Ryan laughed out. “Yep. And you love me and Dallon loves me and you both keep spoiling me.” Brendon smiled, his smile growing at the eye roll that Ryan gave him.

They stayed in comfortable silence with one of them singing every so often as they washed, until Ryan approved of Brendon and Brendon approved of Ryan. Brendon got out, pulled a towel from under the sink and gave it to Ryan before getting another and pulling it around his waist. “Thanks.” Ryan hummed, using it to dry his hair. Brendon nodded and walked out of the room, to the bedroom. He dried off in a rush, sure he was still wet in some places, and pulled his clothes on. 

“This.” Ryan said, putting the hat on his head. He raised a brow at the taller boy, but he was moving again. “And these.” Ryan put the glasses on his face, smiling approvingly. “Dallon can approve later. Wearing a jacket? I’d suggest leather if you do. Goes well with those jeans.” Brendon nodded, “Thanks, babe.” He walked to the closet and pulled out the leather jacket, pulling it over his shoulders and smiling at Ryan.

He took the time to fully take in Ryan’s look- skinny jeans with rips around the knees, a simple black tee and he was pulling on a white hoodie. “Yes?” Ryan asked as he looked at him again. “You look really fuckin’ good. Which shoes are you wearing?” Brendon questioned, blinking up at him. “Probably the black vans, unless you have another pair I should wear?” Brendon nodded and left the room to grab the vans, bringing them back and dropping them at Ryan’s feet. Ryan leaned down and kissed his head, “Thanks babe.” 

“Yep. Dal, hurry up!” Brendon shouted out, bouncing out of the room again and going to the kitchen. He grabbed a cupcake and walked back, unwrapping it. Dallon was now in the room, wearing boxers. Brendon held out the cupcake to Ryan first, who took a bite from it, and then to Dallon. “Look, I made it, you gotta taste this.” Brendon whined, so Dallon did. He smiled and pulled the cupcake back to take his own bite from it, humming happily. “S’good.” Ryan said, his mouth half full.

Brendon gave him a smile and turned his eyes to Dallon. “Pretty good.” he hummed out. Brendon smiled wider and finished off the cupcake while Dallon got dressed, sitting on the bed. “Ready to go, babes?” Ryan asked, and Brendon nodded. “Yeah, c’mon, let’s goooo.” Brendon got up, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Dallon?” Ryan prompted. “Whenever you are, Ry.” Dallon hummed out the words. 

“Bren, did you walk Jack?” Ryan asked, and Brendon nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I did, not long before I woke you guys up. Come on.” Ryan smiled slightly, rolling his eyes. “Fine, fine. Lead the way.” Brendon didn’t waste time to bounce out to the door, opening it and not waiting for the other two. When his feet hit the sidewalk, he looked behind him to see Ryan and Dallon getting to him. “Come on, come on.” Brendon chirped, and Dallon laughed. Ryan laughed with an eye roll. Brendon grabbed both of their hands and pulled them behind him, hurrying off down the street to where he had memorized the address for the party.

As soon as they got there, Brendon broke away from the two and wandered off into the party. The first thing on his agenda was to twirl his way to the kitchen, laughing as people moved around and he had to manage a way around them. He opened the fridge where chilled beers were, thank God for his good guess and his knowing the guy that was hosting the party, and pulled one out. He opened it before taking a long chug, letting the sharp taste take over his taste buds. 

“Hey, Brendon! It’s great you could come down, man. You don’t come out a lot lately.” A familiar voice laughed the words out from behind him. Brendon spun around, grinning, “William fucking Beckett! How have you been, dude?” William smiled, “I’ve been pretty good, all things considering. How about you?” Brendon laughed, “I’ve been fuckin’ great, man. I’ve got Ryan and Dallon Weekes now. It’s great.” 

William nodded, “Dallon Weekes, he’s a strong singer. Hey, it was nice to see you again, though. If you need me, you’ve got my number and everything.” William dropped his head down and kissed Brendon’s cheek, a movement they had done a million times before. “Thanks, Will!” Brendon shouted as the tall boy vanished into the crowd. He walked out of the kitchen, looking around as various people he had seen before and some he had never seen mingled, a drink in almost everyone’s hand. 

“Gabey baby!” Brendon shouted as a tall, dark brown haired boy walked through. He turned around, brows furrowed before his chocolate eyes widened. “Brenbear!” Gabe shouted out, going to him and picking him up at his waist, twirling the shorter boy around as Brendon laughed loudly. “How have you been?” Gabe asked, grinning steadily. “I’ve been great! How have you been?” Brendon prompted in return.

“I’ve been great! Have you seen Will anywhere? For a tall mother fucker, I cannot seem to find him.” Brendon laughed, “Yeah, I just saw him a few minutes ago. You’re tall too! Taller than him!” Gabe clicked his tongue, “You’re right, I’m two inches taller than him. Still can’t pinpoint him though.” Brendon smiled, “Go find him then. Have fun with that, and good luck.” Brendon stood on his toes, wrapping his arms around the tall boy’s neck and hugging him. Gabe wrapped his arms around Brendon’s waist, pulling him up again to make the short boy to laugh out. 

When he let go, Brendon was off again to find out about more people that might be around. “Mikey!” he shouted excitedly, putting down the drink in his hand on a table- he’d have to remember to let William know he would help clean later -and ran to the black-haired boy. They wrapped their arms around each other, Mikey’s nose nuzzling against Brendon’s hair. “Brendon, holy fucking shit it’s been forever.” 

“How are you and Ray?” Brendon asked as they broke apart, grinning. “We’re great! Actually.. Fuzz head! C’mere, Bren’s here!” Mikey shouted the words over Brendon’s head. “Bren is here? Holy shit!” Ray’s voice coursed through to Brendon’s ears and it made him smile wider. “Ray!” He turned around, grinning widely at the curly haired boy as he made his way to them, hugging him close. “Brendon, it’s been a while.” Ray laughed out. Brendon nodded against his chest before they broke away.

“How’s Bobby?” Ray smiled, “Bob is pretty good. How is Spencer?” “Spencer is doing really good! Hey, I’ve gotta go see if I can find Ryro, I’ll see you guys later, yeah? Call me up some time!” Brendon stole Mikey’s drink from his hands, kissed his cheek in return and vanished away from them. Whatever Mikey had had was really cinnamon-y, like Fireball. It was delicious, with a milk-thickness. He finally caught sight of familiar damp hair and grinned, walking to Ryan. “Ryro! I found Mikey and Will and Gabey and Ray and and and.. Where’s Dally?” 

Ryan laughed, leaning down and kissing Brendon’s cheek. “He’s in the kitchen.” Brendon was going to nod and respond but then his arm was being grabbed and he was being pulled to another room. “Brendon!” “Petey!” Brendon shouted back, grabbing Pete and hugging him close. “So, wanna get drunk?” Pete asked, grinning widely. Brendon nodded, “Obviously, that’s why I’m here.” Pete laughed, and that was when everything went wild. Shots and glasses were pushed into his hands at a rapid pace. They had ended up playing the drinking game that was Brendon’s favourite at a party- taking a shot whenever someone kissed anyone, two if someone spilled a drink, and chugging a glass if anyone threw up or blacked out. 

“So, Brendon. Dare you to give him a lap dance.” Pete pointed at the boy sitting on the couch. Brendon smiled, pushed his cup in Pete’s hand and walked over to him. He, surprisingly gracefully, swayed his hips to the tune of a song that was coursing through the house in front of the boy. He couldn’t see much besides a small smile from under the brim of a fedora, but that little of an expression still egged him on. At some point, he had tossed his jacket and his shirt to Pete, who he hoped held them. 

Then, he was in the boy’s lap, his hands on his shoulders while the boy had his hands on Brendon’s waist. Fingernails bit into his skin, so he took it as encouragement. The boy tipped his head up so Brendon leaned down and pressed their lips together, moaning softly into his mouth as the boy pushed down his hips to show just how hard Brendon had gotten him. A nip went to his bottom lip, his drunk brain allowing the boy access. But then he was being pulled off by someone and carried off away from the boy. He saw Pete yelling at the tall guy, but he couldn’t tell who was who, his brows furrowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThOuGhTs?  
> Love y'all


	13. You Scare Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o
> 
> o
> 
> f

He groaned out, picking his head up as his eyes opened and instantly regretting it. “Hey, keep your head down, baby.” a voice cooed out, petting his hair as he closed his eyes again. He groaned, “Where am I?” “You’re in my house, Brendon. Here’s some water, some ibuprofen.” That was a different voice, and he opened his eyes back again to see it was William, a soft smile on his features. “Thanks, Will.” Brendon murmured, grabbing the pills and dropping them in his mouth before taking the bottle of water and downing it. He blinked some more to see it was Ryan beside him. “What happened?” Ryan laughed softly, “Well. Pete decided to tell you to get Patrick a lap dance and I really don’t know if you even know that was who it was or not. Dallon showed up when Patrick was kinda.. Borderline making you grind on him, and now Patrick regrets letting Pete talk him into going out.”

Brendon’s eyes widened, “What? Is Patrick okay? Fuck, I regret everything.” Brendon dropped his head back to the bed, groaning into his hands. “Patrick’s fine and he gets why I did it. Sorry..” Dallon’s voice sounded sheepish, and close. There was a dip in the bed and warm arms wrapped around him, so Brendon curled towards them, hiding from the brightness. He was there long enough to drift off again, and when he awoke the second time, he felt much less hungover. “Morning again sunshine.” 

“Moonlight.” Brendon corrected almost immediately. “Jesus, even hungover you're quick to correct me, Brenbear.” Brendon's eyes shot open, “Gabey!” he broke away from the person he was against and wrapped his arms around Gabe, who laughed and hugged him. “Hey, Brenbear.” “Gabey.” His words were a croon, filled with near childish delight. He pulled them apart and looked at the being he had been beside. “Dallon, this is Gabriel. Gabe, this is Dallon.” “I hope you're taking good care of el osito, Dallon.” Gabe put a protective arm around Brendon's shoulders. 

Dallon laughed and nodded, “Yeah.” he pulled a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “Has Will already cleaned up? I vaguely remember that I mentally told him I would help.” Brendon asked Gabe suddenly, looking up at him. “You mentally told him you would help? No, vato, he hasn't cleaned up yet. Not a lot, at least. Primo was busy keeping your hungover ass from dying via headache.” Gabe laughed the words out, dropping his head down to brush his lips over Brendon's hair. 

A familiar shout from downstairs pulled at his attention. “¡Come algo, calaca!” William’s voice coiled up to his ears, and he watched as Gabe laughed before speaking, “He's hungover, idiota! Don't yell so loud.” Brendon frowned at Gabe, punching him lightly on the arm. “Asshole.” Brendon murmured, picking himself up from the bed. 

“Chill out, güero, you're gonna break your ankle.” Brendon rolled his eyes at that, patting the tall boy's head, “I haven't yet, guapo.” He walked off out into the hallway of the house he faintly remembered, taking the steps two at a time until he got to the bottom. “Hey, man. Food. Lobo over there reminded me of what you enjoyed lately.” Brendon laughed softly at William as the boy pointed at Ryan. 

“Gabe has rubbed off on you, or have you been learning Spanish to get in tune with what he's saying to Suarez?” Brendon teased, smiling. “Oh fuck off, I swear to God there's a shit ton of gossip when it comes to Suarez and you know it.” William defended with a laugh of his own. “Chismoso.” Brendon agreed, grabbing the plate and wandering off to the table that had been somewhat cleaned off where Ryan was scrolling down his phone. 

“Mi sol.” Brendon commented gently as he bit into the food. Ryan looked up at him with a brow raised, “Uhh.. Si?” Brendon tried not to laugh, he really did, but the sound bubbled out of him like a shaken soda. “What are you looking at?” He tried to look over at Ryan’s phone but the taller boy angled it away from him, “I’m looking at twitter.” Brendon frowned, leaning back and pouting at not being allowed to see the phone.

A groan interrupted what he was about to say, and Brendon’s head whipped around to see a familiar, black haired boy holding his head, “Alexander?” The boy held up a finger, didn’t open his eyes, and walked to the kitchen via keeping one hand out to make sure he didn’t hit anything. Brendon watched and William pushed a bottle of water into the boy’s hand. He opened his mouth, so William dropped the ibuprofen into it while he chugged half of the water down in one go.

Then he opened his eyes and looked at Brendon, a sly grin pulling over plump, rosy lips. “When did you dye your hair?” Brendon asked before Alex could say anything. “Uhh… Fuckin’ great question, I’d have to ask Jack.” Brendon laughed lightly at the response, “He still have his hair half blonde?” Alex nodded, “Yeah, looks fuckin’ killer but he needs to redo it.” Familiar footsteps were approaching, though there were three sets. 

“Oh, hey asswipe.” Alex said to the tall Uruguayan. “Hey, dick face.” Gabe said in return, his tone filled with the same teasing as Alex’s had. Brendon laughed softly at the exchange and his eyes turned to land on Dallon. “Dal, c’mere. Dallon, this is Alexander William Gaskarth, lead singer of All Time Low, and gay motherfucker for the one and only Jack Bassam Barakat. Alex, this is Dallon James Weekes. Old lead singer and everything for The Brobecks, current bassist for Panic! At the Disco.” Brendon’s words held a heightened bit of pride when he talked about Dallon, especially when it came to his band being mentioned. 

“I can’t tell if your ego is bigger or your forehead.” Alex deadpanned, but he looked up at Dallon and grinned, “Hey, hot stuff.” Dallon’s face pinked, “Hey.” The words were murmured, almost shy. “‘Lex, don’t intimidate the kid, hell.” Gabe scolded, dropping a hand over the black hair. “Gabriel Eduardo Saporta, I will cut your fucking dick off and roast it and feed it to Seb and Peyton.” Alex barked out, his frown set deep. “Hey, no cutting off Gabe’s dick, I need that.” William argued. 

A choked laugh escaped from behind Gabe and Dallon, one that sounded so familiar.. So.. “Mikeyway!” Brendon shouted, almost falling out of the chair to run to the boy and pulling him in a close hug. “Breb!” Mikey shouted back, laughing softly. “So, I take it that I’m the only one with a hangover?” Alex asked through a groan, looking at the others. “I dealt with my shit earlier.” “Brendon took the last of the last drink Ray was letting me have.” “Kill me.” Ray’s voice sounded, a groan from the steps. “Torosaurus!” Brendon chirped, bouncing over to him and hugging him.

“Please, Bren. Please.” Ray half begged, holding Brendon with one hand. When Brendon broke from him, he saw his other hand was on his head. “Ibuprofen.” William supplied, walking over and handing him the medicine. Ray being Ray dropped the small red pills into his mouth and used his saliva to wash it down, shaking his head slightly. “Thanks, Will-man.” 

The rest of the morning played out like normal. When people were sobered enough to go home, and wanted to, they did. Brendon helped William clean up the house like he said he would (stopping only to ask Frank if Tyler and Josh could stay at his house. He said yes.) Then, he, Ryan, and Dallon headed off home. Jack was excited to see them when they got back, instantly a bundle of barks and whines. Dallon took him out. Ryan walked to the bedroom. Brendon laid out on the couch. 

Brendon was still on the couch when Dallon got back, one leg propped up against the back of the cushions, the other laid out and hooked to the ankle of the propped one via his toes as they curled. Brendon noted his presence by tipping his head back over the couch cushion and smiling at him, all teeth and bright brown eyes. It was already past three in the afternoon. Dallon smiled at him in return, before crouching down to unhook Jack’s harness. The puppy- half-grown now -ran over to Brendon and licked his nose, nipping gently at it. 

“You’re the only person he does that to, you know.” Dallon informed as he walked over to Brendon, putting a large hand in dark hair and massaging Brendon’s scalp gently. “I didn’t know that.” Brendon mumbled, leaning into Dallon’s touch. It had been a little while since he had had this one on one interaction with just Dallon, since he had been given this kind of affection from really anyone though. It had just been a while since he had been loved on. 

They stayed that way for God only knows how long, long enough for Dallon to eventually sit on the floor beside the couch and Jack to jump up between Brendon’s legs, curling up. It was peaceful. Silent. Brendon moved around so his head was on Dallon’s hand, against the couch cushion. His legs laid together on each other, against the cushion, shielding Jack’s body from the outside. He was relaxed. He was calm. He was happy.

A hand rested on his side. He flinched only slightly, not prepared for it. It didn’t move. He turned his head and smiled up at Ryan, who was lovingly gazing down at them. “Hey.” Brendon’s voice was a little hoarse. Ryan smiled wider, leaning down and kissing him just off his lips, “Hey. What are you two up to?” Brendon let out a refusing-to-open-his-mouth-groan-that-came-out-like-mm in response, letting his head loll back and his eyes close again.

“Me too. What are we doing today?” Brendon shrugged. “I have work later.” “Shit, that’s right, I do too. Around three.” Brendon frowned, opening his eyes and looking up at Ryan. “When are you getting back?” Ryan blinked and didn’t respond for a second. “Around nine, unless they don’t need me.” Brendon groaned and dropped his head to look at Dallon, “What about you?” Dallon kissed his forehead, “Two to eight.” “So I’m going to be all alone while you guys are gone?”

Dallon looked over Brendon’s head, presumably up at Ryan, before nodding. “You could see what Ty and Josh are up to.” Ryan offered gently, his thumb brushing over the exposed skin of Brendon’s hip. Brendon shrugged, letting his head nuzzle against Dallon’s hand, “Future me decision.” Ryan’s laugh was soft and comforting. Brendon would gladly admit he fell asleep.

He would not so gladly admit that he almost cried when he woke up to see both of his boyfriends were gone and in their place, a note on the floor. 

_I love you. Dallon went to work earlier, I’m heading off now. I took Jack out before I left. I’ll text you when I’m heading back. Please try to stay out of your mind some. Call me if you need me._

_-Ryan_

Ryan’s name had a little sun beside it, and Brendon noticed that Dallon’s did too. It was rather cute. Brendon dropped his back down onto the couch again. The patter of Jack’s claws against the hardwood kept him grounded. A slobbery tongue against his cheek helped. “Hey, buddy.” He murmured, moving his arm over to pet the dog, whose tail wagged ferociously behind him. Jack barked, the sound went through Brendon’s skull and penetrated his brain. “Alright, that’s. Enough of that. Come up here.” 

Brendon patted the couch and Jack wasted no time, hopping up and onto the cushions, licking at Brendon’s arm. “Alright, chill.” Brendon scolded softly, petting the dog’s head between the ears before moving and pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

 

> Bren: wyd pay attention to me love me 

 

He sat, waiting for a response. It didn’t take more than two minutes.

 

> Ty-guy: Argh sorry I was doing something! I love you! We’re about to get on the plane and I can’t text you then.

> Bren: but you said you guys had another day before???

> Ty-guy: Yeah but stuff happened and we may have been maybe trying to see you sooner .. ? 

> Bren: wait seriously? hOW LONG IS YOUR FLIGHT

> Ty-guy: Like, five hours. We’ll be landing at midnight, if you can manage to come over to pick us up. Unless you want Frankie to. 

> Bren: I WILL BE THERE WITH SIGNS AT ELEVEN AND I WILL WAIT FOR YOU AS SOON AS RY GETS HOME (LIKE NINE) ILL ASK HIM TO GET READY AND WHILE I WAIT FOR THEM ILL MAKE FUCKING SIGNS YES I LOVE YOU AND JOSH BE SAFE ASLKDJASKLDJASLK

> Ty-guy: Calm down, Bren. We love you too. And thank you.

 

Brendon smiled, setting off to work on signs. He collected papers and markers and little stickers that he had bought at some point (God only knows when) and laid it all out on the kitchen table. Jack barked and he laughed softly, walking over to the medicine cabinet to pull out headache pills before putting it back, holding the pills in his teeth and away from his tongue until he could grab a water bottle from the fridge to wash them down with. “You gonna help me, Jackaboy?” Brendon questioned. 

The dog was wagging his tail, his head cocked to the side. Brendon smiled affectionately down to him, “You can go lay down if you want to.” He sat on his legs in one of the multiple chairs, leaning over the table and setting everything well enough for him. Then he set off to work. By the time it was seven thirty, he was done and bouncing around the house waiting for Dallon and Ryan. There was a lack of energy drinks. He didn’t want coffee. He may have possibly ruined their bedroom. 

“Look, shit happens, okay?” Brendon defended. “You literally ruined it! What were you even looking for!?” Ryan asked, his voice just under a yell. He had come home before Brendon was expecting it. Brendon was starting to wish that Dallon had come home first- Dallon was less likely to shout at him. Brendon always preferred arguments with Dallon. Ryan and him seemed to go head to head in arguments. Always shouting. Screaming matches between them. It hurt him. 

“I was looking for my collar.” Brendon answered, his voice a little sheepish, pretty low. “What the fuck do you mean you were looking for your collar!?” Ryan’s voice was a tsunami towering over Brendon. Brendon didn’t like being towered over, didn’t like people trying to intimidate him. He didn’t like this. “I mean I didn’t know where the fuck it was so I was trying to find it!” Brendon shouted, his voice easily coursing from a whisper to a scream, visibly bristling. 

Ryan’s whiskey eyes were bright like flames burning through dry sticks and leaves. His pink lips were pulled into an annoyed frown- something Brendon rarely saw from him. It was like a staring contest for a few moments. Two forces against each other. Burning flames combatting a sandstorm of raw emotion. Then, Ryan’s fire dimmed. No, it was still there- still bright. Just.. Dimmer. “Clean it up.” 

His words were cold and hidden, and when he said it he wasn’t looking at Brendon and he didn’t linger in the room. Brendon heard Jack’s leash. He heard the front door open and close. He looked around the room. His body calmed. His head was broken. He sighed. The room was almost as easy to clean as it was to ruin. He was done before Ryan got back. Before anyone got back. He went to the guest room (that he hadn’t learned about long before because people didn’t actually fucking show up and use it, for God’s sake, so it had been housing various instruments for the most part) and laid down in the bed.

He heard the door open once. He forced himself to stay in the room. He forced himself to calm down. The door opened again. “Hey, babe. Where’s Brendon?” Dallon’s voice was a soothing wave, calming Brendon down more. “No fucking clue.” Ryan’s voice was bitter but didn’t hold any real malice. Their words were a bit muffled. “You okay?” Dallon’s voice was softer now. Brendon had to strain his ears a bit to hear fully. “I’m fine.” Ryan said the words so soft that Brendon almost didn’t catch them. 

“Brendon?” Dallon’s voice was back to normal, maybe a little louder than normal. It made Brendon cringe a little. Brendon didn’t answer. He heard Dallon walking through the house. His shoes were still on. They were tapping lightly against the floor. He called out in each room. His voice was a little more worried each room he got to. He would check the guest room last. Brendon knew that. He checked the right places last. Brendon did not move.

The door opened. “Brendon.” His name was not said as a question this time. A statement. A sigh of relief followed it. Brendon kept his gaze focused on nothing, though he was no longer really zoned out. Not that he ever had been. “Baby, are you alright? Why are you back here?” Dallon’s voice was soft. Like snow and stuffed animals and puppies. The bed dipped. Dallon was sitting beside Brendon’s legs. A hand rested on his side. “Baby--” “He yelled at me.” 

He turned his head to look over at him, “He yelled at me because I fucked up and I ruined the room trying to find the collar Frank gave me because for some reason little shit like that helps me and my anxiety was running rampant and I wanted to just calm it down and my ADHD is a fucking dick and I tried to explain to him that I was looking for the collar and I was going to tell him why but he yelled at me and took Jack out and he came back a bit before you did and I’m sorry.” 

Dallon moved so his hand was on Brendon’s cheek, shushing him softly, “No, it’s okay, baby. Shh. I’m right here. Tell me what happened. Slower this time, okay, beautiful?” Brendon sighed, it was shaky and questionably soft. “I was waiting for you guys to come home. I texted Tyler. He’s coming tonight. I told him we’d pick him up. I was making signs. Because I’m extra.” Brendon paused to take a breath. Dallon waited patiently. “My anxiety decided to fuck around with me for no reason all of a sudden. And my ADHD wasn’t helping. We don’t have anymore energy drinks. I didn’t want coffee. I went searching for my collar because it calms me down for some stupid reason. I ruined our room.”

He stopped again, sighing, finally looking up at pretty diamond eyes, “Ryan came back before I could clean up. He yelled at me. I yelled back. He went out with Jack. I cleaned up and came in here.” Dallon nodded, “Did you find your collar?” Brendon shook his head, “I dunno where it is.” “It was in the nightstand last I saw it.” Dallon leaned forward and captured Brendon’s lips before he could respond in a soft, swift kiss. Brendon felt his soul melt. “I love you. Do you feel better now? You want me to go see if I can find your collar?” 

Brendon nodded. He was sure he looked like an overall child. He couldn’t find it in him to care. Dallon nodded in return, kissing his forehead and walking out of the room. Brendon sat up on the bed, his legs over the side and swinging just slightly, waiting. When Dallon returned, it was with the black and red fabric in his hand, smile sweet. He held it out for Brendon, who was hesitant to take it.

The soft fabric was cool in his grip, but he didn’t wait to put on. He blinked up at Dallon, who was steadily smiling at him. His eyes held something Brendon couldn’t read. “Thank you.” Brendon mumbled, holding his arms out and hugging the taller. Dallon kissed his head, “Come on, let’s go get you ready to pick up Ty and Josh? When is their flight landing?” “I said I’d be waiting at 11. Their flight doesn’t land until midnight though.” 

Dallon laughed, “Alright. Come on.” He went to get up, and Brendon followed him before stopping himself. “What about Ryan?” Dallon blinked at him, “What about him?” Brendon frowned, “He’s mad at me.” Dallon sighed, then smiled. He said nothing but lead the way out, the firm grip he had on Brendon’s hand not allowing the shorter to argue nor get away. Simply walked behind him. Ryan was sitting on the couch, staring at his phone. Jack was laying beside him. 

He didn’t look up when Brendon and Dallon came back in the room. Though, he did ask; “You find him?” “Yeah.” Dallon said softly, leaning over and kissing the back of Ryan’s head. “Where was he?” By this time, Brendon had crept around Dallon and to the kitchen. “Guest room.” Ryan nodded, Brendon watched from the kitchen doorway. “It’s cause we argued, isn’t it.” Ryan’s voice was soft and apologetic. “Yeah. I doubt he’s mad at you though. Just go apologize. I’m sure he’ll apologize right back.” Ryan scoffed, “Brendon Boyd Urie does not apologize. You have not known him as long as I have.” “He’s changed a lot since what happened between you two, Ryan. You can’t just scoff at the thought. Go apologize. If he doesn’t apologize, you tell me and I’ll talk to him. Understood?” 

Ryan sighed, “Yes sir.” He said the words with a hint of seriousness, partially with an air of annoyance. He listened regardless. “He’s in the kitchen.” Dallon informed him, and Brendon hurried to sitting at the table, on his phone so it didn’t look like he had been doing anything. “B?” Ryan asked, hesitant. Brendon hummed questioningly, not looking up from his phone. “B, look at me, please.” Brendon made a whole show of sighing, leaning his phone down, and picking his head up. His eyes were set to look bored, like this was the last situation he would want to be in right now. It wasn’t far from the truth.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Ryan said. His whiskey eyes danced around Brendon’s face, searching him for apparently a sign that he was forgiven. Brendon nodded, “Sorry for destroying the room.” He said it with the air of someone that didn’t quite care and didn’t quite believe it was their fault. Ryan knew to take what he could get when it came to Brendon’s apologies. They both did. Ryan nodded, looking down. “We have to pick up Tyguy and Josh from the airport tonight.” 

“What time?” Ryan asked, tone never changing. “Eleven.” “So are they landing at midnight or has that changed about you too?” Brendon smiled faintly, “Yeah, they’re landing at midnight.” Ryan lifted his head and smiled. He turned to leave out of the kitchen. “Hey.” Brendon said as he was almost all the way out. He poked his head back in, “Yeah?” Brendon smiled at him, “I love you.” Ryan’s smile was the stars in the sky and the sun and everything bright. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHougHTs?
> 
> Love y'all!


	14. I Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh i havent been here in a while and im sorry for how short this is it doesnt compensate im so sorry you guys deserve so much better but ugh.

Brendon bounced on the balls of his feet, grinning widely. He had been counting down the minutes to midnight. It was now 12:02. He caught sight of bright hair. Dark hair was beside that bright hair. “Tyler!” Brendon shouted, instantly bolting off towards them. He crashed into the taller, well-muscled arms wrapping around the lanky frame, his head burying in a floral-patterned button-up. “Brendon.” Tyler’s voice was a little raspy but he easily leaned and kissed Brendon’s head.

“How are you?” Brendon tilted his head up towards Tyler, smiling up brightly at the chestnut eyes that looked back at him. “Tired. I barely slept. Josh is way too terrified of flying without his medicine. Remind me to ask for some xanax before we leave.” Brendon laughed, planting a soft kiss to Tyler’s chest before breaking apart from him, head like a swivel on his neck to find the blue hair again.

He finally saw him, grabbed Tyler’s hand and dragged the taller behind him towards Josh, who was talking to Ryan and Dallon. “Joshie!” Brendon squeaked out like a child, releasing Tyler’s hand to hug up to his shorter best friend. “Little bear.” Josh cooed to Brendon, arms curling around the taller easily. Brendon quickly buried his head down into blue hair, pulling in the scents that made up Josh, something that tickled _comfort_ in his mind. 

“I missed you.” Brendon whispered softly. Josh’s laugh was breathy on Brendon’s neck, “I know, B. I know.” “It was stressful.” Brendon’s voice never raised over a whisper. “I know, Brendon. I know, I’m here now. You get me to yours and then we can talk, yeah? Or we can sit around and get high like we used to.” Brendon smiled in Josh’s hair, lifting his head away and looking down slightly at the other. “Sounds good to me.” 

“Brendon?” Ryan asked softly. Brendon turned to look at him, blinking wide eyes. “Ready to go home, beautiful?” Brendon nodded simply, letting the two tallest lead the way while holding onto Josh and Tyler with either of his hands and pulling them behind him. Ryan and Dallon had gotten Josh and Tyler’s bags while Brendon had talked to them.

Brendon squished himself between Tyler and Josh, feet tapping on the floor while Ryan took to the passenger seat. Dallon drove. Halfway through the drive back, Brendon reached a hand out and touched Ryan’s arm gently. Ryan pulled his arm back and let their fingers intertwine. He leaned back far enough to kiss Brendon’s forehead. It was calming. Tyler squealed at the pair. Josh nudged his shoulder. 

“Shut up.” Brendon mumbled, cheeks pinked lightly. He squeezed Ryan’s hand gently. Ryan squeezed in response, a comforting pulsation. It reminded Brendon of stormy nights he would spend curled up in Ryan’s arms, listening to his heart beat. That reminded him of the more recent nights he would spend in Dallon’s arms doing the same thing. Ryan was his stormy night- and really any night that Ryan would let him nuzzle up to him -teddy bear. 

The rest of the ride was spent with Brendon catching up on what had happened in his absence, and what had spurred the sudden want to move to LA. Not much, besides wanting to be around friends more. Get away from home. Brendon understood. He almost pushed Josh out of the car when it was stopped, bouncing on the balls of his feet for a split second before rushing to the house and up to the door, unlocking it. “Hey, bubby.” Brendon cooed to the dog that was licking at his hand and jumping on his leg. 

“I’ll get these, you guys go ahead in and I’ll be back.” Ryan instructed softly somewhere behind Brendon. Jack was steady on jumping up to get to Brendon, so the boy dropped to his knees and loved on the pup. He made sure to keep him where he wouldn’t bolt off to go get Tyler, Josh, Dallon, or Ryan. It did not work as successfully as expected. Brendon heard Josh’s footsteps- he tended to creep himself out with how well he could decipher his friend’s steps- approaching him, and Jack instantly zipped around Brendon to get to him. 

Josh laughed, Brendon watching as he began to pet the dog. “Hey, little duder.” Josh hummed fondly. Tyler was quick to join his shorter boyfriend, cooing and petting the dog. Brendon walked to the car, adamant to help Ryan with the bags, ignoring his sputtered protest of “I can do it, moon.” as he sat in the passenger seat. “Just drive, Ry. I’m gonna help regardless of what you say.” Ryan didn't argue again, simply moved a hand over to squeeze Brendon's knee. 

The bags were dropped off at the guest room in Frank’s house, though neither he nor Gerard were home, which Brendon was a bit sad about. It made the work a bit quicker, however, since Brendon wasn’t stopping to talk to Frank every five seconds. When the luggage was in the other home, Brendon hopped back into the car, waiting with bouncing legs for his boyfriend. He didn’t have to wait long, Ryan’s hand resting on his thigh and calming his movements. Brendon put his hand on Ryan’s, looking out the window as a small hum escaped him, not really noticing what happened as Ryan drove back to the apartment.

When the car did finally stop, Brendon simply let go of Ryan’s hand and got out, his long legs leading him to Dallon’s home. He let himself in the unlocked front door, happy when he felt a gentle hand on his waist, barely squeezing. Soft lips pressed against his cheek before the hand left him and the taller boy escaped past him, barely turning his head to show a flash of a bright smile and whiskey eyes as sweetness surrounded his senses for just a moment before it was gone again. 

Brendon followed behind him, towards the kitchen where he heard people talking, just barely picking out the voices of Tyler and Dallon. He was greeted to the dark haired Tyler sitting on Josh’s lap at his kitchen table, while Dallon sat across from them, Ryan just making himself comfortable in the chair next to Dallon. Tyler and Ryan were talking, while Josh spoke with Dallon, the blue haired boy’s arms loosely wrapped around his taller boyfriend’s waist. 

Brendon slipped in quietly, taking a seat in the last remaining chair on the opposite side of Dallon, watching as the four spoke. He wasn’t immediately noticed by his best friend, it took a minute before Josh turned and saw him, flashing a smile at the taller. Brendon smiled softly in return, though it vanished when Josh turned his head back. “Hey, Brenny, can I walk Jack with you?” Tyler asked suddenly, stopping his conversation with Ryan mid-sentence as he turned and looked at Brendon.

Brendon blinked, eyes widening ever so slightly. “Uh. Yeah, of course.” Tyler smiled and, with a quick turned kiss to Josh’s head, got off of the blue-haired boy, calling Jack with him as he headed towards the door. Jack was rather confused until Brendon was helpful enough to do a little “Go get your leash and your harness, Jacky.” Then, the dog bolted off towards the door. Brendon heard his claws tapping the floor, heard the jingle of metal, so the boy followed behind his dog. He paused only briefly on his way out to lean over the table and kiss Dallon’s cheek, ruffling Ryan’s hair on his way past.

“Be careful!” Ryan shouted out as Brendon went to the door. Jack already had his harness and leash on, Tyler waiting with the door opened. “We will!” Brendon said back, smiling at Tyler and letting him walk out before Brendon, closing the door behind them. They had gotten a few minutes away from the house before either of them spoke. “Why’d you want to walk Jack, Ty?” “I didn’t want you to be stuck thinking.” Tyler said, smiling gently at the other. “D’you wanna go see Frankie and Gee?” Brendon asked, partially ignoring the other’s sentence, as though it had been slightly offensive. Not that it had been- he just didn’t want to admit that he was appreciative of the act.

“But they’re not home?” Tyler questioned with a raised brow. Brendon smiled, “They work at the pet shop down here, dude.” Tyler’s eyes widened, “You’re kidding!” The shorter shook his head, “Nope. Jack knows, y’know. He’s been pulling you towards the shop the whole time.” Tyler blinked, looking over to where Jack was rather lazily making his way down the street. “Or he just wanted to walk down the street?” “No, shh, trust me.” 

Tyler rolled his eyes gently, but they continued on anyways. Brendon would bump Tyler’s arm every so often, grinning when Tyler would nudge him back. It was friendly banter without the talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha wow i.  
> thoughts?  
> love y'all


	15. High Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is high and gets very emotional.

“Pass it, you ass.” Brendon whined. Josh laughed at him, the blunt hanging from his lips while he played the Xbox. “Joshie!” Brendon pouted, brows furrowing. “Get it, B.” Josh said, skillful in how he kept his lips closed just enough. Brendon held the blunt, Josh opening his mouth as Brendon pulled it away and placed it between his own lips, turning back to watch the screen as he took a hit. 

His legs were across Josh's lap on the couch, leaned up on his elbow as he watched the other just barely not die. Tyler had retreated to the “music room” while Ryan and Dallon were laid out in their bedroom. It was dark outside, Brendon knew that much. He was almost certain that Ryan had told him that Josh and Tyler weren’t going to Frank’s tonight. That was what had led to this mess in the first place.

Josh had deemed that they could stay the night, and had presented three blunts. Where Josh had gotten them, or how he had managed to get them past any security, Brendon could only assume the fact that it was claimed medical- and it was, Josh needed it for his anxiety, just like Brendon needed his for his own issues. So, they had started smoking, and playing whatever game was still in the Xbox. And that was why Brendon was stretched out watching Josh play Fortnite. Brendon leaned over and held the blunt to Josh’s lips, watching as the other took a hit before the taller took the blunt back and went back to smoking on it. 

“I’m hungry as fuck.” Brendon finally said as he got up, placing the blunt between Josh’s lips before going to the kitchen in search of anything that could be in the fridge. He stood staring into it for what felt like seconds when Josh came in the room. “Oh, that’s where you went.” Brendon turned and looked at him, saw an absence of the blunt. “What do you mean? I told you.” Josh looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before blinking, relaxing, and giggling. “Shit, you did.” 

“I need some food.” Josh smiled at his taller best friend, while Brendon looked back at the fridge. They stayed there for a while, Brendon’s eyes glazing over everything. He closed it instead and walked to his room, where Dallon was sitting against the headboard on his phone, with Ryan leaning his head on the taler’s shoulder as he watched the television. Ryan’s head picked up when Brendon popped his head in the doorway. “What is it, babe?”

“Hungry.” Brendon mumbled, rubbing his belly slightly and pouting at his boyfriend. Ryan rolled his eyes, “Alright.” Brendon smiled a little as Ryan got up and brushed his hair back, even though a thick curl dropped back into his eyes. He followed the taller like a puppy, holding onto his hand as he walked to the kitchen, smiling. “I brought an adult.” he informed Josh when the shorter raised a brow at the sight. “Yessss, food.” 

He and Josh watched, somewhat mesmerized, as Ryan made up grilled cheese for the two of them. The way he presented them made Brendon think he was a god. “Thank you, sunny boy.” Brendon cooed as he grabbed up one of the sandwiches, Josh grabbing the other. “If you need me, I'll be in the bedroom. Ty-Ty is in the guest room.” Ryan kissed the top of Brendon's head, smiling gently at his boyfriend before leaving the room again. Brendon barely noticed what he said, was more or less glad for the food he now had. 

“Dallon told me he wants me to go to therapy.” Brendon said lazily as he finished up his meal. Josh looked up at him, “Why?” Brendon blinked. Why did Dallon want him to go to therapy? “Dallon!” he shouted out, his head tilted towards the bedroom. There was slight quiet before he heard shuffling and Dallon's head stuck out from around the corner. “Yes, darling?” Brendon frowned, “Why did you want me to go to therapy?” 

“Because your anxiety is incredibly unhealthy when paired with everything else and you hold shit in.” Dallon explained simply. “That's why.” Brendon said to Josh, yawning. “Thanks, babe.” “Yep.” Dallon said, retreating again. 

Brendon sat there for five minutes before he got up and went to his bedroom. “Wait a minute, what do you mean by I hold shit in!?” Dallon looked up from his phone. Ryan looked from the television to Brendon. “I mean you don't let your feelings out enough and you put up a happy front when you would gladly curl up in the bed and cry the day away. You hold shit in.” Dallon explained. Brendon furrowed his brows, “I do not.” The boy looked at Ryan, silently begging for him to agree. Ryan sucked a breath in, “Um. You kind of do.” Brendon frowned. He turned around, closed the bedroom door behind him with just shy of a slam, and walked back to the living room. 

Josh was almost asleep on the couch, hugged up to Jack. Brendon wasn't going to make him move, so he walked to the guest room instead. Tyler was on his stomach, looking at his phone. He looked at Brendon when the boy came in. “What is it, Brenny?” Tyler asked. Brendon sniffled and walked over to the bed. “Bren, are you alright?” Tyler sounded a lot more worried as he sat up and pushed his phone away. Brendon being Brendon crawled on the bed and cried as he wrapped his arms around Tyler, his head burying itself into the boy's chest. 

Tyler shushed him softly, rubbing his back and rocking him side to side. “It's okay, Brendon. Let it out.” That made Brendon sob harder, fisting the taller's shirt in a struggle to be closer to him. When his sobs receded enough that he could talk, Tyler sighed softly. “What happened, Bren?” Brendon sniffled and turned only slightly, “Dally said I hold stuff in and I need a therapist but I don't want a therapist because I don't want to bother people and I don't know what to do.”

“Oh, big buddy. It's okay. How much did you smoke?” Brendon picked his head up, rubbing at his cheek to wipe away tears. “I dunno. At least half of what Joshie had.” Tyler's face was soft and caring, “Oh, honey. Come here.” Tyler pulled him closer and kissed his hair. Brendon let himself melt in his friend's embrace. “Is Josh sleeping?” Tyler asked after a moment. Brendon nodded. “Do you want to sleep in here with me?” Brendon nodded again. Tyler nodded beside Brendon's head, “Alright. Go cut off the light and come back and we can cuddle.” Brendon forcibly detached from the other, making his way off the bed gently. 

He walked to the door and held up a finger at Tyler, walking to the master bedroom. When he walked in, Ryan and Dallon were talking. They silenced when he arrived. He didn't look at either of them and walked to the bed, leaning over Ryan and grabbing the stuffed bear he had recently got into the habit of sleeping with. With it held close to his body, he walked back out of the room and back to the guest room. He turned off the light on his way in and crawled up on the bed, snuggling up close to Tyler with the bear between them. Tyler kissed his head, “Good night, Brenny.” Brendon hummed in response, trying to close his eyes to sleep but stuck in his thoughts until Tyler was breathing evenly. 

Since he still hadn't fallen asleep, he slipped out from the boy's arms. He took his bear and walked to his room. Ryan was sitting with his head against the headboard, his knees pulled up just shy of his chest. Dallon was sitting with his head in his hands on the side of the bed. “Ryro.” Brendon said as he climbed on the bed, instantly straddling Ryan's lap when the boy dropped his legs. “B?” Ryan's voice was soft. Brendon hugged up to the taller boy without a moment of hesitation, the stuffed bear between them and his arms around Ryan's neck.

Ryan's arms went around Brendon's waist, “I thought you were going to go sleep with Josh.” Ryan said gently. Brendon shook his head and leaned back, holding Ryan's face with his hands on the taller's cheeks as he kissed him. “I was in the room with Ty-Ty.” Ryan nodded slightly. Brendon fell back into his embrace. “Brendon?” Dallon asked. Brendon hummed, turning his head to look at the tall boy. “I'm sorry.” Brendon had forgotten what he had argued with the taller about at this point. It must have shown because Dallon simply smiled and leaned over, kissing Brendon's cheek. “Are you gonna sleep in here, Bren?” Tyler was the one that talked, and Brendon's head turned like it was on a swivel. 

“It's alright if you do, I just want to know.” Tyler said. Brendon nodded, “I think so, yeah.” Tyler smiled. “Alright. Josh will probably end up going in that room and cuddling with me before it's late. Goodnight, Brenny. And you, too, Ryan. And Dallon.” Tyler said before departing from the door. “G'night, Ty!” Ryan called after him. Somehow, Brendon was moved to being between Ryan and Dallon, the bear he was hugged up to between he and Dallon. Ryan was spooning him, Dallon was holding him close to his chest. It made Brendon feel safe. It helped him fall asleep. It made him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!   
> This isn't dead!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!   
> Love y'all

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed--
> 
> Love y'all!


End file.
